


The Love of The Moon

by seyre231, Xakkey03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst and Humor, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, IwaEnno - Freeform, KuniKen, M/M, Multi, NoyAone, Scheming Twins, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Stupidity, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Volleyball team, kageyama needs his milk, kurotsuki - Freeform, levyaku - Freeform, lots of yelling, matsudai, melk, missing Iwa-chan, oisuga, ushikage, yamayachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyre231/pseuds/seyre231, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03
Summary: IMPORTANT: This fic updates monthly~~





	1. Lev's Moaning

**CHAPTER 1:**

 

“I can't believe you didn't send him the email!” Ayame scolded as she leaned over her sisters shoulder and watched as she furiously typed on her laptop.

 

“I forgot!” Aya huffed as she finished typing, “Does it look okay?”

 

Ayame quickly read through it before nodding, “Yeah, just send it to him.”

 

“What're you two doing?” A voiced called out as Aya sent the email. They turned around startled before sighing in relief.

 

“It's rude to sneak up on people, Akaashi.” Aya frowned.

 

“You know we're in a dire situation right now.” Ayame added.

 

Akaashi smiled slightly before saying, “I'm aware of said situation considering that I am involved.”

 

Ayame sighed, “I just hope this goes well, I don't want him to get upset with us.”

 

Aya snorted, “He will.”

 

“Agreed…”, Akaashi chuckled, “But he'll know we had good intentions.”

 

“You mean he'll know WE had good intentions.” Aya stated while pointing between her and her sister.

 

Ayame laughed, “She has a point. He's not gonna believe you helped us or even gave us the idea!”

 

Before Akaashi could reply, a door cracked opened and a head with bright red hair popped out from the opening…

 

“Akaashi-kun~~ It’s your turn again~~”, Tendou drawled before disappearing back through the door.

 

“Well...I’ll talk to you girls later.” Akaashi sighed as he walked after Tendou.

 

“Okay~~”, Ayame replied before turning back to her sister, “You better hope he replies.”

 

“Hush!! You know he’ll call! He always does~” Aya grinned.

 

Ayame shook her head, “If you say so…”

 

Aya stood and walked over to the wall of cabinets that sat behind their desks. She opened one to reveal a hidden fridge.

 

“What're you doing?” Ayame asked.

 

Aya smirked, “Getting the bribe out~~”

 

Ayame blinked, “That's what you packed in your bag this morning?”

 

“Of course~~ I bring several with me everyday~!” Aya grinned.

 

“...Why?” Ayame asked with a confused look on her face.

 

Aya smirked, “One never knows when she may need to bribe someone~!”

 

Ayame shook her head and went back to her desk, “I’m so done with you.”

 

“NO JUDGING! YOU KNOW IT’LL BE USEFUL!” Aya exclaimed.

 

“I'm your sister, I'm allowed to judge.” Ayame deadpanned as she started checking her emails.

 

Before Aya could reply, her desk phone rang and she quickly rushed to answer it… “Hello?”

 

 _“HI, AYA-SAN!!!”_ The voice on the phone shouted.

 

“Oh! Hi, Lev~~ How're you this morning?” Aya greeted.

 

 _“I'M GREAT~~!!”_ Lev shouted and Aya winced.

 

“Tone it down Lev, I don't wanna go deaf.”

 

_“Ah! Sorry~”_

 

“So! What'd you need?”

 

_“Oh! Um… Janus-Sensei’s 10am appointment is here?”_

 

“Yeah, I sent you an email about it…”

 

 _“I didn't check my emails yet… I had to do something as soon as I got in…”_ Lev whined.

 

“Ah sorry sorry. I forgot to send it yesterday so I sent it this morning.”

 

 _“You always forget~”_ Lev whined again.

 

“I know… I have a treat to apologize for it though!”

 

_“MUFFINS?!”_

 

“Yup~ Muffins.”

 

_“WHAT KIND?!”_

 

“I thought you liked surprises~”

 

_“I WANNA KNOOOOOOW~~!!”_

 

Aya chuckled, “They're banana nut muffins.”

 

_“OOOOOOOO~ That's a new one!”_

 

“I know right! Ayame talked me into making some on the weekend.”

 

_“......Do you have the bubble wrap?”_

 

“You know it~”

 

 _“I’ll be waiting.”_ Lev said and hung up.

 

“You two are crazy.” Ayame said as she watched her sister hang up the phone and pull out a box of bubble wrap.

 

“Do you wanna help~?” Aya asked as she shook the box of bubble wrap.

 

“YOU KNOW I DO!!” Ayame exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat.

 

* * *

 

Lev spun happily in his chair while singing, “Muffins, muffins, muffins~~~”

 

“U-um… Excuse me?” A voice called and Lev jerked to a stop and stood up.

 

“Ohhh~~ Kondo-san, right?” Lev asked and he leaned closer.

 

“Y-y-yes?!” Kondo answered as he nervously backed up.

 

Lev smiled, “You may go get your clients now.”

 

“O-okay!” Kondo replied and dashed out of the building.

 

Lev sat back down, moved to his computer and quickly opened up his emails. He found the one Aya had sent him that morning, opened it and began reading. As he finished reading, he grabbed his head and began ruffling his hair wildly…

 

“AHHHHH WHY’D THEY PLAN THIS?! HE’S GONNA BE SO PISSED!!” He yelled.

 

He reached for his desk phone only to pause when he heard a thunk from the mail chute. He stood and rushed to it, upon opening it he found a heavily bubble wrapped package. He grinned, grabbed the package, rushed back to his seat and immediately began unwrapping it. He removed the bubble wrap to reveal a clear container holding eight muffins. He opened the container and swallowed thickly from the enticing smell of the muffins. He grabbed one, took a huge bite from it and moaned from the taste.

 

“I need to save Mori half…” He mumbled to himself before taking another huge bite and moaning again. He spun in his chair while munching on the muffin in a state of bliss and soon enough…the muffin was gone. He pouted before grabbing another one and taking a huge bite of it and once again he moaned from the taste.

 

“U-umm...H-Haiba-san?” A voice called and Lev blinked slowly before turning to see the person.

 

“Oh! Kondo-san! You’re back~” Lev said as he stood while cradling the muffin in his right hand.

 

“U-um...yeah. T-they’re on their way in.” Kondo said.

 

“Okay~” Lev replied as he glanced down at the email Aya sent him. He wanted to print it off but according to her instructions he was banned from doing so and the last thing he wanted to do was to piss her off. If that happened, then she’d stop making him muffins again. He sighed and took another bite of his muffin as he read through her email one more time.

 

“OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!! LEV?!?!” A voice yelled.

 

When he looked up he saw a group of familiar faces - with several unfamiliar - walking up to his desk. Some were his senpai, some were his rivals and some were his friends, but all were from his high school and college days.

 

He smiled and yelled back, “HEY HINATA!!”

 

Lev waited for the group to stop in front of his desk before turning to Kondo-san…

 

“Is this everyone?” He asked the older man.

 

“Ummm…. Let me count!” Kondo replied before moving around the group.

 

Lev ignored the curious eyes of the group in front of him and finished his muffin. He then closed the container holding the others and placed it in the bottom drawer of his desk. He looked up just as Kondo-san came back to the front of the desk.

 

“This is everyone! There are sixteen of them.” Kondo said.

 

“Alright,” Lev nodded before raising his arms and speaking loudly, “I need everyone to be quiet and pay attention to me!”

 

When everyone immediately went silent, he smiled and lowered his arms… “I’d like to welcome you all to The Nest. Most of you already know who I am, but I’ll introduce myself to those of you who don’t know. My name is Haiba Lev, but everyone just calls me Lev. I’m head of security here at The Nest building. The Nest is owned by and home to two of the most popular businessmen today. It has a total of eighteen floors, of which we are on the first. Security for this building is very tight, meaning you can get in the doors, but without a badge you can’t get anywhere else. Your appointment today will be with Janus-Sensei whose business is on the 18th floor. Any future appointments will be determined during today's visit. Any questions?”

 

“Um… If security to the building is tight, how will they get to their appointment?” Kondo asked with a confused look on his face.

 

Lev grinned, “I was instructed to give you each a badge that gives you access to select floors. Each of your badges will grant your entrance to the parking garage, the cafe that is through the doors to your left, the elevators that are to your right, the 10th floor that is home to a restaurant, and the 18th floor.”

 

“And what if we need access to other floors?” Kondo asked.

 

“Hmm, there’s only one other floor that you all may need access to… All I have to do is use my computer to add that floor to your badges, but until I’m instructed to do so, you won’t be granted permission to that floor.” Lev answered.

 

“Oh okay. So what do we need to do now?” Kondo asked.

 

“Well, I’ll have you all come into the office that’s behind me and I’ll program the badges as you’re signing off on them. Once you all have your badges you can go to your appointment.” Lev answered.

 

“Okay okay…” Kondo nodded.

 

“Well… If you all would follow me…” Lev motioned as he moved to the office door, waved his badge and, once it unlocked, he pulled it open. He held it open as the volleyball team and their manager slowly filed into the room before walking in himself. He walked to his desk that sat in the back of the office and sat down. He reached into a drawer and grabbed a box of blank badges with lanyards attached to them.

 

“To make this go quick, you all can get into a single file line in front of my desk.” Lev said as he opened the box of badges. He pulled out 17 and sat them on his desk as everyone moved to line up.

 

“So this is where you’ve been…” A familiar voice said and Lev looked up to see Yamamoto standing in the front of the line.

 

“YUP~!!! How’ve you been, Senpai?” Lev asked as he programmed the first badge.

 

“I’ve been great!! How long have you been here?” Yamamoto asked as he signed for his badge.

 

“Since we opened!! Soooo almost 5 years~!” Lev answered as he handed the badge to Yamamoto.

 

Yamamoto examined his badge, “Whoa...My name and picture are on here…”

 

“FIVE YEARS?!?!” Hinata shouted from behind Yamamoto.

 

“Everyone’s badges will have their name and picture on them. They help prevent security from kicking you out, Kondo-san sent in your pictures when he signed up for the appointment”, Lev explained, “And yes Hinata, I’ve been here for almost 5 years.”

 

“I see…” Yamamoto nodded as he walked away.

 

“How’d you get this job anyways?!” Hinata asked as he came forward.

 

Lev grinned mischievously, “I’ve been friends with the people who own and run the building for years~~”

 

“WHO ARE THEY?!?!” Hinata asked excitedly as he signed for his badge.

 

“You’ll find out soon~” Lev chuckled and handed Hinata his badge.

 

“Awwww~” Hinata pouted as he walked away.

 

Lev quickly did the next several badges with minimal talking and questioning and soon enough he was down to the last one.

 

“SO! Lev~, tell us about the cafe~!” Oikawa demanded as he signed for his badge.

 

The room went silent and Lev looked up from his programming and realized everyone was curious about it, “Well… The cafe is called ‘Thanks A Latte’...” Lev started as he handed Oikawa his badge and stood up.

 

“Nice~” Kuroo and Matsukawa snickered.

 

Lev smiled and lead the group back out to the front desk before continuing…

 

“The cafe has breakfast items, coffees, teas, drinks and simple but light deli sandwiches and lunches.. There’s also a bakery with different type of breads, muffins, desserts and more~”

 

“...Do they have milk?” Kageyama asked quietly as Lev grabbed another muffin out of the container.

 

“Yeah, they have milk~” Lev chuckled before taking a bite of the muffin.

 

“DO THEY HAVE MEAT BUNS?!” Hinata yelled.

 

“WE ARE ALSO CURIOUS ABOUT THE MEAT BUNS!!” Noya and Tanaka shouted.

 

“IS THERE GRILLED MEAT?!” Bokuto shouted.

 

“Bokuto...It’s a cafe not a restaurant.” Daichi deadpanned.

 

“DOES THE RESTAURANT HAVE GRILLED MEAT?!” Bokuto shouted next and Daichi sighed.

 

“WHAT KIND OF BREAD?!” Oikawa shouted.

 

“Wait…...WHAT ABOUT MELONPAN?!” Tanaka yelled.

 

Osamu eyed Lev before asking, “Is that where you got the muffin you’re eating?”

 

“Oh no… The muffins in the cafe could never compare to this muffin. Those muffins shouldn’t even be thought of as muffins...THEY ARE A DISGRACE TO ALL MUFFINS! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT A MUFFIN IS UNTIL YOU EAT KHLEB-CHAN’S MUFFINS!! …The freshness, the aroma, the taste… I LIVE FOR KHLEB-CHAN’S MUFFINS!!” Lev ranted before taking a huge bite of the muffin and moaning softly.

 

“Who is ‘Khleb-chan’?” Osamu asked.

 

“You’ll meet her soon…” Lev answered.

 

“What does ‘Khleb’ mean?” Ushijima asked while frowning.

 

Lev grinned, “Bread~~”

 

“Does Bread-chan make milk bread?” Oikawa asked with a serious expression on his face.

 

“Hmm~ Probably?” Lev replied before taking another bite of his muffin.

 

“How do I get Bread-chan to make me milk bread?” Oikawa asked next.

 

Lev shook his head, “You don’t.”

 

“What do you mean?” Oikawa frowned.

 

“Khleb-chan only makes treats for those she likes. If you get on her bad side you’ll never taste her baking.” Lev answered.

 

“Damn…” Oikawa pouted.

 

Lev glanced at his watch, “You all need to go to your appointment now. The staff need to brief you before you meet Janus-Sensei and they won’t be happy if you’re late.”

 

“T-thank you for your help, Lev-kun.” Kondo said with a smile.

 

“You’re welcome~! But I was just doing my job!” Lev grinned.

 

Lev watched as Kondo quickly gathered the group together and lead them to the elevators. He waited until they were all the elevator and the doors had closed before picking up his phone and calling Aya.

 

 _“Yes?”_ Aya answered.

 

“They’re headed up now.” Lev said.

 

 _“We’re ready. Thanks for the heads up.”_ Aya said before hanging up.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto glanced around at his oddly silent teammates before asking…

 

“Am I the only who feels like we’re about to enter a new world?”

 

“Nah bro…” Tanaka started.

 

“We feel the same.” Noya finished.

 

“I WANNA KNOW WHO LEV HAS KNOWN FOR YEARS!!” Hinata pouted.

 

“I need to find this ‘Bread-chan’...” Oikawa pouted too.

 

“I’m still surprised to see Lev here…” Daichi commented.

 

“I think we should be more worried about the fact that he’s the head of security…” Kuroo chuckled.

 

“He seemed to know what he was doing though and we all obtained the information and badges we needed.” Ushijima spoke in a low voice…

 

“I want milk.” Kageyama pouted.

 

Hinata turned to look at him, “Don’t you have a bottle in your bag?”

 

Kageyama shook his head, “No, I drank that on the bus.”

 

“Tobio-chan, just wait until lunch.” Oikawa sighed.

 

“I want milk now.” Kageyama pouted.

 

“OH MY GOD THIS ELEVATOR NEEDS TO HURRY UP!!!” Shirabu shouted and his teammates jumped in surprise.

 

“Now, now Shirabu. We’re almost there~” Kondo said as he pat the setter on the head.

 

“Don’t. Do. That.” Shirabu growled and pushed the offending hand off.

 

“We’re here.” Osamu sighed just as the doors opened.

 

The team quickly filed out and glanced around to see that they were in a long hallway. At the opposite end of the hallway appeared to be a small lounge and a window, but halfway up the hallway there was a set of [ tall wooden double doors ](https://www.doors4home.com/p-5818-tdl-mah-3-lite1-panel-arch-top-double-80.aspx) . They followed Kondo to the doors and watched as he scanned his badge and pulled one of the doors open after it unlocked. They walked through the doorway and stopped near the entranceway. Kondo closed the door behind them before walking to the front of the group. In front of them was a [ desk ](https://www.nationalbusinessfurniture.com/10354.aspx) and in front of the desk stood two identically dressed and looking women.

 

The women bowed before smiling and speaking in unison, “Hello~ and Welcome to _Moonlight Photography_ ~”


	2. With A Strawberry On Top

** CHAPTER 2: **

 

Ayame and Aya bowed while smiling before straightening and speaking in unison, “Hello~ and Welcome to _Moonlight Photography~_ ”

 

“Our names are Matsumoto Ayame and Aya and we work for and with Janus-Sensei.” Ayame said.

 

Aya looked over at Kondo, “You are Kondo-san, correct?”

 

“Ah...um...yes I am!” Kondo nodded as he moved a bit closer to the twins.

 

“It’s nice to meet you~” Ayame and Aya smiled, once again speaking in unison.

 

“U-u-ummm...Which of you did I speak with?” Kondo asked with a panicked look on his face.

 

The twins looked at each other before looking back to Kondo and saying… “You’ve spoken to both of us before.”

 

“O-Oh...I see…” Kondo said nervously.

 

“So! Before your actual appointment with Janus-Sensei, we’ll give you a quick history on how Moonlight Photography came to be and then we'll give you a tour of the floor.” Ayame said.

 

“Janus-Sensei started Moonlight Photography when he was twenty-one years old and finishing his final year of university. He partnered up with a Senpai who owns the business on the 17th floor. Chikara-Sensei started his business, Chikara Studios, a year before Janus-Sensei. By the time Janus-Sensei graduated, the two had enough money to have The Nest built.” Aya started.

 

Ayame nodded and continued… “Chikara Studios specializes not only in filmmaking but photography as well. The business is also a talent agency and has many models under contract. Both Moonlight Photography and Chikara have a very small staff, most of whom you’ll probably meet today. Most are people I’m sure you already know too~”. Ayame looked at her twin for confirmation. “Now then, shall we?”

 

Aya nodded and pulled her badge out of her pocket, “If you’ll follow us.” She said as she moved to the double doors to her left.

 

* * *

 

“EEEEEEKKK!” screeched an overly frightened Yachi who hid behind Yamaguchi. Amazingly she was able to keep her coffee from spilling. “THEY’RE GOING TO EAT ME, YAMA-CHAN!”

 

Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t think they will,” he reassured gently. He gave a quick bow, “Ah, senpais!” he regarded his former Karasuno teammates. “Welcome to Moonlight Photography!” His eyes lit up seeing his high school friends.

 

“Surprised you aren’t glued to the hip with that tall blondie,” Tanaka cackled. “Where is he anyway…?”  

 

Yamaguchi’s face morphed into confusion and he was about to reply when...

 

“IS THAT YACHI-SAN?!” came a familiar loud voice. Yachi perked up when she saw a blur of orange jump. “Hinata-kun!” The two of them huddled together in her office, more like Yachi was keeping Hinata as a barrier to all the volleyball players who towered over her.

 

“Some things never change,” mused Daichi with a pleasant look. “Been too long, man. Are you still playing volleyball?”

 

Yamaguchi just shook his head, “I’m head of the financial department here. And Yachi is head of the Design Department. But I haven’t given up playing entirely. I actually joined a neighborhood team….”

 

As the two got into a deep conversation, Kuroo turned to say something to Bokuto only to see that his bro was busy trying to push his way into Yachi’s office. He sighed and turned back to watching Daichi when a long arm draped itself across his shoulders.

 

“Hmm~? Why the sigh, Tetsu~?” Matsukawa drawled.

 

“Do those twins look familiar to you?” Kuroo asked while nodding in the direction of said twins who appeared to be in a deep conversation with Osamu.

 

“Wait…. You don't remember them?” Matsukawa asked with a surprised look on his face.

 

Kuroo frowned, “...No?”

 

Matsukawa shook his head, “They went to university with us~! How do you not remember? You were probably too busy dating, huh~~?”

 

Kuroo looked away and mumbled, “....Trying too…”

 

Matsukawa got a look in his eye and dropped the subject, “Sorry man. I didn’t mean to.”

 

Kuroo merely shrugged and brandished his signature smirk. “You know the ladies couldn’t and still can’t get enough of this bed head look. It’s really trending. Got 90% ‘date me now’ rate,” he bragged, fiddling with his strands.

 

Mattsun quirked a brow in disbelief. “Somehow I doubt that… those twins must have been part of the 10%,” he whispered the last part.  Kuroo shot him a look.

 

“GAAHH!” came the familiar screech of Yachi. Bokuto had made it to her office. The six foot one owl towered over the four foot ten blonde. Pleas and bargaining could be heard from her office. Nishinoya jumped into office and yelled something about “shortness is my superpower!” with Tanaka racing in after him. Aone silently walked into the now crowded office space. Yachi was huddled with the shorter men and cowered at Aone’s intimidating presence. Without changing his expression, Aone approached the happy owl, wrapped his arms around the bird’s waist, and hoisted him up and out of the room. Bokuto didn’t struggle, instead his eyes were wide and comatose. He was probably more shocked than anything that he was being picked up like this.

 

“A-Aone-san,” Yachi started timidly. Aone regarded her with a short nod, his scary face not easing up, but somehow, through his intimidating aura, she gave him a genuine smile. One that reached her eyes it was so wide. “Thanks.”

 

“Yachi-san, your face is all red!” Hinata announced annoyingly to which Yachi furiously covered her cheeks. “B-be quiet,” she retaliated.

 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama called from the hallway. “You’re holding up the tour! Do you have to be so loud and annoying?”

 

Hinata jumped up swiftly. “Don’t call me that, Bakageyama!” he screeched as he rushed out of the room to engage Kageyama in a jumping/yelling match. “You’re loud and annoying too!” he screamed as if that was an insulting comeback. Stupidly, Kageyama obliged by repeating dumbass like a mantra.

 

“Stop causing such a scene and let Yachi and Yamaguchi get back to work!” Daichi just shook his head like a tired father. “They never change…” he whispered with a small smile.

 

The twins watched the volleyball players wave to Yamaguchi and Yachi before continuing the tour. “We have a total of seven photo studios on this floor…” Ayame started.

 

“Isn’t that too few?” Osamu interrupted with a frown upon his face.

 

Ayame eyed him, “No. We also have three on the 17th floor… There’s also our second business location, it’s in a more rural area but has a lot of much needed space. Depending on what Janus-Sensei says, you may be traveling between the two locations.”

 

Osamu nodded, “I see…”

 

“Anyways… Each studio has a different theme but they’re also altered a bit depending on what is needed.” Aya continued from where her sister left off.

 

Ayame opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud voice, “ **SHUT. UP!!** ”

 

The twins looked at each other before playing a quick game of rock-paper-scissors. Upon realizing that she lost, Ayame pouted at her sister before walking towards the commotion. Completely unaware of a person following after her. She walked over to Studio 5 and peeked into the room before frowning and walking inside.

 

“What’s going on here?” She asked with a politely dangerous smile on her face. Three figures quickly turned to face her.

 

“Nothing~” Konoha smiled innocently while Futakuchi pointed at Tendou and yelled, “He started it!!”

 

“Hmm~ Do you really think she’ll believe you~?” Tendou smirked.

 

“I asked what was going on.” Ayame stated.

 

“These two were plotting on something involving Aya and I caught them in the act”, Tendou answered, now with a serious look on his face.

 

Ayame turned to Konoha and Futakuchi, who were now glaring at Tendou, and asked… “What were you two planning?”

 

“Don’t say a word.” Futakuchi threatened Tendou.

 

Tendou grinned, “I’ll say more than a word~~ Besides, you couldn’t stop me from talking~!”

 

“Why you…!” Futakuchi lunged at Tendou only to be stopped by a large arm reaching over Ayame.

 

Ayame glanced behind her to see that Aone had followed her. She moved out of the way and ended up standing next to Tendou who had moved when Futakuchi lunged at him. The two of them watched as Aone picked up Futakuchi and placed him in the doorway to the room. The second time today he had manhandled someone.

 

“No fighting,” he deadpanned at Futakuchi, shooing him away. Futakuchi growled but immediately relaxed when he realized it was Aone. “Sorry man,” he regarded Aone pleasantly. The brunette glanced at both Konoha and Tendou commanding, “Not a word,” before mingling back with the tour group.

 

Konoha rubbed the back of his neck and slowly slid his way across the room, giving Aone a wide berth. “I guess… I’ll be… going now…” he drawled, finally slipping past the 6’3” middle blocker.

 

“Hey, Aone-san. Wow, great job handling that situation! You’re super big and strong. Nice arms by the way. I’m sure Janus-sensei will love getting those in some shots. I’m not too much of a muscle lover myself, but these are cool,” she poked them with intrigue before composing herself. “A-Anyway, not that this happens often, but you’d be great to have on staff part-time. I’m sure Lev would be happy to have you,” Ayame grinned with a hint of jest, but a twinkle of hope.

 

Aone took a moment to consider. “Volleyball is first.”

  
  
“Wellll, think of it this way. Being a guard is like being a blocker in volleyball. One you block balls from entering your side of the court. The other you block people from entering your building.”

 

Aone considered this analogy before nodding and exiting the studio room.

 

Ayame gave a side-glance to Tendou who was awkwardly standing in the middle of all this. He may have been a weird person on the outside, but Ayame had come to realize that he was awkward and lovable on the inside.

 

“Haven’t seen you in a while chicken tender,” Ayame teased when she realized it was just the two of them.

 

Tendou looked a little bothered and rubbed the back of his neck. “Still calling me that?” he chuckled.

 

“Until your name isn’t Tendou,” she responded naturally with a shrug. It had become their little “thing”.

  
  
“I just thought you’d want to know that those two were up to something. I couldn’t hear everything, but from what I did overhear, it involves Aya. Futakuchi got defensive when I intervened,” his eye gleamed with annoyance. “And then you came in.”

 

“A plot against Aya? If they want to start trouble with her, they’re gonna have to get through me first,” she puffed her cheeks. “They’re gonna pay for messing with my younger sister,” she was steaming.

 

“Weeeelllll, make that bo-” Tendou started but was interrupted.

 

“Shoot, I gotta get this tour wrapped up. Janus-Sensei hates it when things run late.”

 

“Yeah, he gets really angry. Actually, he’s in the dark ro-”

 

“Tendou, let’s meet up later and plot a little something of our own! Add me on Line!” she shouted as she raced out of the room and into the hallway. Now where was her twin?

 

“Janus-sensei is in the dark room!” Tendou called uselessly. Ayame was gone.

 

“HAS ANYONE SEEN MY SISTER? SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME BUT SHE’S YOUNGER BECAUSE I’M THE SENPAI,” yelled a frantic twin.

 

“BY LIKE AN HOUR,” Aya retorted from the swarm of volleyball men. There she was.

 

Aya gave her a quizzical look but Ayame just gave a thumbs up. “It’s all taken care of. We better hurry. Tendou said Sensei was in the dark room.”

 

* * *

 

“And that concludes the tour of Moonlight Photography!” Ayame said as she pushed open one of the doors in front of her. The volleyball team followed her and her sister back out to the lobby. The twins moved to stand in front of their desk and the volleyball team gathered in a group in front of them.

 

“Are there any more questions?" Aya asked the group.

 

“Were those the models you mentioned?” Watari asked.

 

Aya nodded, “Yes, those were three of the eleven models. They’re under contract with Chikara-Sensei but do shared labor with us.”

 

“They’re also more than just models. I mentioned earlier that Chikara Studios is a talent agency. Some of the models are also actors whereas the others are musicians or artists of sorts.” Ayame added.

 

“Will they be working with the models?” Kondo asked.

 

Aya stared at him… “No, why would they?”

 

Ayame chuckled softly, “What she means is that it is very unlikely that they will. The National Volleyball Team is our current client so we’ll be focused on you. Any pictures or videos taken will be focused on the volleyball team.”

 

“They’re likely to interact with the models a lot since they practically live here.” Aya added.

 

“Ah, okay…” Kondo nodded.

 

Ayame reached onto her desk and grabbed a stack of papers… “Before you actually meet Janus-Sensei, we need you all to sign these contracts that state you agree to keep sensei's, his employees and his coworkers identities a secret when you're not in either of our business locations.”

 

“Is that really necessary?” Kondo asked, his face full of surprise.

 

Aya nodded, “Yes, it is. We cannot give you any further details other than it protects us and has allowed us to keep our business running.”

 

“We ask this of each of our clients. We’ve had to reject anyone who has refused to sign.” Ayame added. The look in her eye told Kondo that she meant it.

 

“Although, most have agreed and signed the contracts…” Aya stated with a grin.

 

“So, will you be signing them?” Ayame asked as she shoved the papers towards him with a quirked brow.

 

Kondo looked around at the volleyball players to see them either shrugging or nodding in agreement. He turned back to the twins who were now smiling softly.

 

“Yes, we’ll be signing them.” He nodded.

 

“Excellent~~” Ayame grinned and began handing out the contracts with pens. The volleyball players and their manager quickly signed the contracts before handing them and the pens back to the twins.

 

Ayame watched as her sister locked the signed contracts in their desk before turning her attention back to the volleyball players… “Now all we have to do is wait for Janus-Sensei to come~”

 

“How long will that take?” Kondo asked.

 

Aya shrugged, “Sensei comes whenever they choose to.”

 

Ayame gave her sister a sharp look before smiling politely at Kondo, “Whenever they finish their current business is when they'll come to meet you.” She glanced at the clock. “They’re pretty punctual so it should be soon.”

 

Before anyone could say anything, the double doors on the twins’ left slammed open and Tendou strode into the lobby. Upon noticing the attention on him, he grinned, “Sorry~”

 

“What're you doing?” Aya asked him.

 

“Taking my leave~ I’ve been summoned by the boss~!!” Tendou answered as he made his way around the volleyball players and to the exit.

 

Ayame gave Tendou a look to which he responded by nodding before grinning at Ushijima, “See ya later Wakatoshi-kuuun~~”

 

They watched as Tendou slipped through the doors before Shirabu spoke up… “It bothers me a bit that he's a model…”

 

“He seemed to be running away too…” Osamu commented, a slight frown upon his face.

 

Kawanishi shook his head… “He’s most likely up to something…”

 

“He may have actually been summoned by his boss though…” Ushijima commented.

 

The doors on the twins’ right side opened and this time Akaashi walked through them and into the lobby. He looked up from his phone before nodding slightly, “Hello.”

 

“Oh~? Done for the day Akaashi-kun?” Ayame asked.

 

“No, just done for the morning.” Akaashi answered as he made his way over to Bokuto who was vibrating excitedly in place. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly while placing a kiss upon his cheek.

 

“SO THIS IS WHAT YOU MEANT BY ‘SEE YOU IN A BIT’!!!” Bokuto exclaimed as he returned his embrace.

 

Akaashi sighed and pulled away from him, “Yes, Bokuto. This is what I meant.”

 

“Are you the last one here, Akaashi?” Aya asked.

 

“Yes, I am.” Akaashi answered as he turned his attention to the twins.

 

“Who still needs their profiles done?” Ayame asked.

 

“I believe it’s just Iwaizumi-san, Azumane-san and Yaku. I’m not sure if Shouhei finished his yet though, he’s had a cold the last few days.” Akaashi answered.

 

Kuroo who had been quietly listening jerked his head up at the mention of his former teammates. He hadn’t heard from either in a long time, but from magazines and billboards he knew they were models. He frowned slightly...It _did_ make sense for Yaku to be here since Lev was here and since Fukunaga and Yaku have always been fairly close it made sense that he was here too…

 

“Where is Yaku?” Kuroo asked curiously.

 

“IWA-CHAN IS HERE?!?!” Oikawa shouted over him.

 

“ASAHI-SAN IS HERE?!” Noya shouted.

 

“YAKU-SAN TOO?!” Yamamoto shouted.

 

“Huh...Everyone that went _‘missing’_ seems to be here…” Matsukawa commented thoughtfully.

 

“I wonder who else we’ll come across.” Osamu nodded.

 

“WHERE IS IWA-CHAN?!?!?!” Oikawa shouted next while staring at Akaashi.

 

“STOP SHOUTING OIKAWA!” Daichi yelled.

 

“BUT DAI-CHAN~~!!” Oikawa whined, still shouting.

 

“ **STOP.** ” Daichi warned while glaring at the setter.

 

“Fiiiine~~” Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms.

 

Akaashi shook his head and glanced at the double doors he came through… “It’s time I left.”

 

The twins understanding what his glance met, nodded and waved to him… “See ya later~” They spoke in unison.

 

“WAIT! WHAT ABOUT IWA-CHAN?! IS HE HERE??” Oikawa shouted.

 

“IS YAKU-SAN HERE??” Yamamoto shouted as well.

 

“AND ASAHI-SAN?!” Noya questioned while jumping onto Yamamoto’s back.

 

“STOP BADGERING HIM! HE SAID HE NEEDED TO LEAVE!” Daichi snapped and the trio quieted.

 

Akaashi nodded his thanks to Daichi before quickly slipping through the exit. Everyone quietly watched him leave before turning their attention back to the twins.

 

“Soooooo, what now?” Shirabu asked.

 

Ayame smiled as she answered, “Now, we wait on Sensei.”

 

“Will it just be Janus-Sensei taking photos?” Osamu asked curiously.

 

“No, the two of us will be taking photos as well, but, Chikara-Sensei and whoever he enlists will be doing videos for the team.” Aya answered.

 

The door to the twins right quietly opened again revealing a tall blond dressed in black jeans, an unbuttoned gray flannel and a white t-shirt. He was distractedly looking down at his tablet when he spoke…

 

“Hey, why do I have an appointment scheduled but not a name of the client?”

 

The twins stayed quiet, knowing that it was best he see why for himself. They glanced at each other, glanced at the volleyball team and then returned their attention to the blond.

 

“UUUOOOOOHHHHHH!!!! IT'S STINGYSHIMA!!!” Hinata shouted.

 

The tall blond froze, slowly looked up and gave a brief gape at the group of volleyball players. Most of them returned his expression with grins, smirks, or smiles assuming he was just shocked to see his high school rivals.

 

Tsukishima eyed his scheming twins with a look that was almost indecipherable, but the mood in the room became heavy. “A word,” he said simply while holding open the door he just walked through. The twins nodded and quietly walked through the door.

 

As the door shut behind him he heard a whispered… “Tsu...kki?” that nearly brought him to his knees, but he quickly moved forward.

 

* * *

 

“Tsu...kki?” Kuroo whispered, too quietly he thought for anyone to hear. Their eyes met for mere seconds and he felt a jolt of emotion course through his veins. He was frozen in shock when the tall blond walked through the door. His appearance was very unexpected and brought back painful memories of how they parted ways. The memories were too fresh and he wondered if he could stay here without hurting himself… or Tsukishima again.

 

Matsukawa watched Kuroo stare longingly at the door when he felt someone nudge him. He glanced down to see Daichi standing next to him with a worried look on his face. They hadn't seen that look on Kuroo’s face in a long time.

 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Daichi whispered so softly that only Matsukawa would hear him.

 

Matsukawa shook his head, “I don’t think so, but it’s gotta be hitting him hard considering how they parted ways.”

 

Daichi nodded, “That and it’s the first time he has seen Tsukishima since that incident…”

 

Matsukawa frowned, “But…”

 

Daichi eyed him curiously, “But what?”

 

Matsukawa looked at him with a slight smirk, “But maybe it’s a good thing.”

 

“What do you mean?” Daichi frowned.

 

“Exactly that. Them meeting again will give Tetsu a chance to apologize and hopefully give them the opportunity to start over.”

 

“Ah I see… That would be a good thing then.”

 

“CAPTAAAAIIIIINNNN!!!” Hinata yelled as he bounced over to them.

 

Daichi sighed… “What is it, Hinata?”

 

“DID YOU KNOW STINGYSHIMA WOULD BE HERE?!” Hinata yelled while tilting his head.

 

Matsukawa watched as Kuroo flinched and hunched his shoulders slightly. Daich sighed upon noticing this too.

 

“Hinata… Why would I know?” Daichi frowned.

 

“.....I don’t know”, Hinata paused, “BUT SOMEONE HAS TO KNOW!!”

 

Matsukawa chuckled, “He's got a point~”

 

Daichi glared at Matsukawa before turning back to Hinata, “Then why don't you go ask around?”

 

“OKAY!!” Hinata shouted and bounced over to Bokuto.

 

“....You know you just made the situation worse, right?” Matsukawa asked.

 

“Shut up!!” Daichi snapped and Matsukawa laughed.

 

“Awww~ Don't be mad at me, babe~” He drawled and Daichi blushed.

 

“......‘Babe’?” A voice asked from behind them and the two whirled around to see Kageyama standing behind them drinking from a bottle of chocolate milk.

 

“...Kageyama, where’d you get that milk from?” Daichi asked with a frown upon his face.

 

“...I found it…” Kageyama mumbled while glancing away.

 

“Found it where?” Daichi asked, knowing very well that he sounded a lot like a father.

 

“...In a fridge…” Kageyama answered and sipped on the milk again.

 

Matsukawa blinked, glanced over to the Twins desk before looking back at Kageyama, “In that fridge behind their desk??”

 

Kageyama nodded and continued drinking the milk.

 

“WHAT. THE. HELL?! THAT’S STEALING!” Daichi snapped while Matsukawa burst into laughter.

 

Kageyama pouted, “I wanted milk….”

 

Daichi sighed and massaged his temples while Matsukawa still laughed beside him.

 

“....Did you want me to get you one too, Captain?” Kageyama asked innocently. He still hadn't understood that stealing the milk was wrong.

 

“NO!!” Daichi snapped and Matsukawa laughed harder.

 

“You're too precious, Tobio!!” Matsukawa laughed.

 

Kageyama blinked, “What'd I do?”

 

Daichi sighed and shook his head… “Nothing. Just….nothing.”

 

Matsukawa grinned and placed a comforting hand on Daichi’s back, “It’ll be okay, babe~ I don't think the twins will mind!”

 

“You called him ‘babe’ again, why?” Kageyama asked while frowning.

 

Before either could respond Hinata bounced over with a pout upon his face.

 

“CAPTAAAAAAIIIIIN~~” Hinata whined.

 

Daichi sighed once again, “Yes?”

 

“NONE OF THEM KNEW ABOUT STINGYSHIMA BEING HERE~!” Hinata whined again.

 

Kageyama gave him a blank look before saying, “I did.”

 

Hinata whirled to look at him and shouted, “WHAT?!”

 

“You….knew?” Daichi asked quietly, a look of shock on his face.

 

“Why didn't you tell anyone?” Matsukawa asked, also looking shocked.

 

Kageyama frowned, “No one asked. And he _is_ my friend, I'm not gonna just tell.”

 

Before either of them could make a comment the double doors opened again.

 

* * *

 

The twins tried to keep a pleasant face, ready to endure whatever came from their boss’ mouth. Tsukishima wasn't a violent person, but if words could kill then, then they were dead.

 

Tsukishima turned with a blank expression gracing his face, or at least what seemed like one. That is until one looked closer and knew the tall blond well enough to see past his icy exterior. He was steaming with rage, but there was another emotion buried deep in those golden-brown eyes. Pain. This was to be expected. The twins knew this would happen. They knew seeing Kuroo would cause this. But, the twins also cared for their boss dearly. And they knew how much pain and guilt and shame Tsukki carried with him each day since college.

 

“Explain,” he stated, no, demanded simply.

 

“Tsukki, we’re doing this out of love. Tough love. You may be our boss, but you’re also a friend. And as friends we won’t let you keep doing this to yourself!” Aya proclaimed.

 

Tsukishima quirked a thin brow. “Doing what? Isn’t this hurting me more?” he countered coolly. “Bringing him,” the last word scathing. It would probably make a regular person tremble and apologize on the spot, but the twins knew better. The cycle had to end.

 

“You know ‘what’. All these emotions you shoved down inside. Thinking your blank exterior hides it all or your glares frighten people away. But oh no. We see past it. What you need to do is have closure,” Aya concluded. “Don’t avoid what hurts you because it will just weigh heavier on your heart and you’ll regret it. Take this opportunity to sort everything out.”

 

“I don’t regret leaving him. In fact, I feel much better being AWAY from him,” he stressed the last parts of his sentence. “And everything is sorted out. There is no other explanation for what he did.”

 

“The world isn’t black and white,” Aya retorted, her hand resting on her hip with annoyance. “You never heard his side of the story!”

 

Tsukki was about to retort with “and you did?” when Ayame spoke up.

 

“Tsukki,” Ayame spoke up quietly. “You know we love you right? You know we only want the best for you, right? Right? RIIIGHT?”

 

Tsukki gave a short nod knowing Ayame wouldn’t let him go until he did.

 

“Then you should know that what we’re trying to do is help you move on. You’re a wonderful person and a wonderful boss, but you just get… this look in your eye. And to be frank, it hurts us too. We wanted to do something.”

 

Ayame sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Look, please listen to what Aya said. We’re doing this because we hate that expression. We’re sorry that we’re causing this pain now, but you’ll thank us later when this is all put behind you.”

 

“Put behind me? What a joke,” his face contorted to a snarl. “You know what he did back then, yet you booked a group photo session with him IN it, didn't tell me, and now you're saying I should forgive that pig?”

 

Aya glanced away and muttered, “He looks more like a rooster than a pig…”

 

“Hush!” Ayame snapped at her sister.

 

“Tsukishima. I remember you telling us when we became friends that uselessly hot-blooded people irritate you. Well frankly, you’re acting uselessly hot-blooded right now!!” Aya huffed as she crossed her arms. “And it’s irritating ME!”

 

“Give him a chance!” Ayame begged.

 

“Did he put you up to this?” he asked quietly. The twins weren’t sure if that comment got to him so he intentionally calmed himself or if he adopted his usual cool exterior again. They were hoping it was the former.

 

“No, this was all our idea,” Aya responded. “Kuroo is innocent in this scheme.”

 

“Just… give this all a chance. If this only causes you more pain or it doesn’t work out you can do whatever you want with us. Insult us, slash our pay, make us work overtime-”

 

“Give us a raise for this ingenious idea,” Aya commented quietly.

 

“You can get rid of of us. But please don’t let this opportunity go to waste! Whatever happens, positive or negative, we’ll be here for you,” Ayame pleaded.

 

Tsukishima  silently stared at the twins with his usual unnerving eyes. One could almost see the wheels turning as he calculated all the risks. After what felt like forever, he spoke up. “Fine. I’ll take the photos,” Tsukishima started.

 

The twins’ eyes lit up. “Yay!”

 

“However… after this photoshoot is over… never do this again.” He paced himself with his response and strode past them.

 

Aya leaned over to Ayame, “When should we tell him it’s not going to be a one day shoot?”

 

“He’ll figure it out soon enough.”

 

“Umm, so we have everyone split into three teams so we can tackle this project as efficiently as possible!” Ayame chirped so Tsukki heard before he opened the doors.

 

“I’m sure I shouldn’t be surprised who my group is,” he sighed, steeled his emotions, and made his way through the door. Closer to his old teammates, his old rivals, and his old worst nightmare.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry for the delay everyone! We just needed to get Janus-Sensei up to speed about everything. It’s been busy recently,” Aya lied easily. The volleyball team, with the exception of a few in the know like Daichi, Matsukawa and Bokuto, nodded and went along with it.

 

“Now because there are quite a few of you and because we want everyone to have an equal chance getting photos, we’ll be splitting into three groups. Aya and I will call out names so when you hear your name, please line up next to one of us. The rest will be with Sensei. Please be advised when speaking with Sensei, you will address him as such. Good? Alight, here are the groups. I guess I’ll start since I’m already talking,” Ayame announced as she looked at her clipboard.

 

“Starting up, Oikawa-kun? Oikaawaaa-kun???” A sheepish Oikawa emerged from the crowd pocketing his phone. Ayame stared at him.

 

“HE WAS TEXTING HIS LOVER!” Someone called out and Oikawa immediately responded, “HE NEEDS AT LEAST TWEN-.”

 

The older twin just sighed and pointed next to her. She wasn’t going to deal with his lovey ass right now. Every second wasted calling names was a second wasted for their plan.

 

“.... um, I’m going to guess this isn’t his name. Probably a mixup? Salty Bean-kun?”

 

Snickers arose from the crowd and a rather short, mushroom-cut haired boy made his way to the front. “It’s Shirabu,” he stated.

 

“Ah ah, yes. Shirabu. Let me just fix that,” she replied, snickering internally.

 

“Kageyama-kun?” The said setter reported to the front efficiently. “Also, I know you stole our milk,” Ayame mentioned quickly.

 

“Wait, stole? H-“

 

“Cameras~” The twin smile deviously. “Ushijima-kuuuun?” She continued before Kageyama could get another word in. The setter was too innocent not to mess with.

 

Bokuto couldn’t stay still. Well, the bird couldn’t stay still normally. He fidgeted as names were being called one by one. “I wonder who will take our pictures…”

 

“I just hope our names get called,” Kuroo replies softly. Bokuto clearly didn’t get the message behind that and continued to babble on. “Don’t worry about it man. They know what they’re doing. But I think we’re missing the big question, the most important one. Will we be together?” Bokuto whispered excitedly to his bro.

 

That thought hit him hard. Were they going to be split up?

 

“The final person on my list is…  Bokuto-kun!”

 

“Hey Hey Heeey!” Bokuto hooted happily as he bounced out of the crowd… and away from his bro.

 

There were only 11 people left and a 50% shot at being in a group with Aya… or Tsukishima.

 

“Me next!” Aya announced. “First up is Noya-san~!”

 

“IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!” Noya shouted as he bounced over to her and gave her a quick hug.

 

“Likewise~” Aya smiled before continuing, “Tanaka-kun and Yamamoto-kun!”

 

Daichi sighed as the two rushed over to where Noya stood. He already knew what group he was going to be in. He eyed Aya who in turn smiled innocently at him.

 

“Daichi-san~~” She called and Daichi sighed again before joining the rowdy group.

 

“Awww we've been separated~” Matsukawa called after him and Daichi shot him a glare.

 

“Next is Watari-kun” Aya said and the libero came forward while smiling politely.

 

“And the last lucky guy is…”

 

Kuroo didn’t even realize he was holding his breath. On the one hand, he was terrified of his name not being called. Yet, at the same time, there was a small part of him, that he buried deep inside, that hoped someone else would be called. That somehow, this would be the perfect chance to make amends.

 

Aya intentionally kept everyone on the tip of their toes. At one moment she even glanced around the room and grinned in Kuroo’s direction. Their eyes made solid contact and Kuroo’s heart fluttered. Would he be….?

 

Her expression morphed into something devious and she quickly looked at a man near him. She extended her hand to point at him, “Osamuuuuuu! Welcome aboard!”

 

Osamu snickered and gave Kuroo a quick smirk before moving over to where Aya stood. He didn't know much about what happened between Kuroo and Tsukishima-kun BUT he definitely knew when the twins were up to something.

 

“If your name wasn’t called, you’re with Janus-Sensei. All groups are final. You will follow your photographer to the preselected room,” Aya commanded, glancing around the room. For the most part, everyone was chill with their selections.

 

* * *

 

It had been several hours and the volleyball members came out of their photo shoots tired but chatty. Kondo bowed respectfully to the staff. “I thank you for a job well done. You kept these boys in line. Could you tell me your secret?” he asked jokingly.

 

“Naturally it’s our good looks,” Ayame flipped her hair.

 

“And our dazzling personalities,” Aya flipped her hair.

 

Tsukishima stared blankly at them.

 

“See?” The twins said in unison.

 

“Uh, a-anyway. We all appreciate your time and talents and we will be in your capable hands next time.”

 

Tsukki stiffened. “We appreciate your confidence in us,” he replied as naturally as possible, giving a side glance to his two assistants. They smiled innocently and bowed back to Kondo.

 

“We will see you bright and early for your next appointment!” they spoke in unison.

 

“THAT IS SO CREEPY,” Hinata commented.

 

“Come on Hinata, we’ve gotta get out of here,” Daichi explained.

 

“Stop holding us up, idiot!”

 

Kuroo regarded the twins, “I know it’s been a while since we last talked, but my number hasn’t changed. I’d love to catch up,” he said quietly, a sad smile appearing as he headed out with the rest of the volleyball crew.

 

The twins, after seeing the team off, headed towards their boss. “You hear that Tsukki?~” Ayame grinned, sidling up to him.

 

“His number is still the saaaame~” Aya continued, mimicking her twin’s action on the other side.

 

“What point is there in that if I don’t have his number anymore?” Tsukishima replied neutrally, trying to act more interested in his camera than the twins.

 

“Oh please, we know you still have his number,” Ayame huffed.

 

Aya quickly reached into his back pocket to retrieve his cellphone. “I bet you’re right, sister!~”

 

Tsukishima’s face contorted into several emotions before naturally deciding on one: fear.

 

“Don’t,” he stated harshly, grabbing for his phone.

 

“Ooohhh~ You hear that sister?”

  
  
“I do sister!”

 

“Come on now, boss. You wouldn’t be this flustered if you DIDN’T have his number already~” Aya teased as she easily swiped past his pin and hurried through his contacts to unlock all his embarrassing secrets. “Let’s see, would it be under K or T…”

 

“Neither,” Tsukishima stated before swiping his phone back.

 

Aya pouted. “So close,” she mumbled sadly.

 

“So close,” Ayame repeated.

 

“I’m changing my pin.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re gonna head out, boss. Not coming with us?” the twins inquired.

 

Tsukishima just shook his head. “I want to review the photos and get things ready for tomorrow,” he replied easily. “See you.”

 

“Okay. H-hey if you need to ta-” Ayame started.

 

“No. Just… I need to be alone. I need to focus on work.” Tsukishima had already started towards his office.

 

“If that’s the case, please take care and see you tomorrow,” Aya said and ducked out. They knew better than to prolong this. They also knew he had a lot to process. He had been more silent than usual after the volleyball team had left, and admittedly, they teased him excessively to boot. He deserved some reprieve.

 

Tsukishima sighed as the elevator door closed. The silence of their absence roared in his ears and it almost felt painful… and lonely. He made his way into his office. An intense wave of exhaustion swept over him and he collapsed into his chair.

 

He pulled out his IPhome and absentmindedly opened his contact list, his finger naturally scrolling down down down until it landed on the very last name. That was when he became aware of his finger betraying him. Almost clicking on that name. The name that felt so familiar and use to make him feel so at peace with who he was.

 

_"♡Tetsu"_

 

He wouldn’t tell anyone, but he was a closeted romantic. But now it felt as though the name mocked him. Reminded him how idiotic he had been to fall in love so easily. Without thinking, he opened up their messages as he had done thousands of times before. He mentally cursed himself and was about to close out of it when the final message caught his attention. He never read Kuroo’s final message, figuring it would be better to ignore it until the end of time. What could that man say. If anything, it would only make him more angry.

 

It read simply, _“I’m sorry”_.

 

Those two simple words wrenched at his heart, his thumb hitting the reply space, but his brain was wise enough to abort that. He wasn’t sane enough to reply right now.

 

“Tetsuro,” he whispered, his hand shaking and his screen becoming blurry. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn’t his screen malfunctioning, but his eyes tearing up. They soon became so full that the only thing he could do was close them and sob - allowing the salty tears to streak his face and leave a bad aftertaste in his mouth. He held his precious phone tightly until the strength in his arms gave out and the tool clattered to the floor. His arms weakly held himself.

 

“Tetsuro. Tetsuro,” he gasped.


	3. Sharing Is Caring

**CHAPTER 3:**

 

Aya’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she glanced around the 18th floor lobby that was unusually full of models. Her twin, who stood beside her, sighed and shook her head.

 

“Alright! Who told y’all?!” Ayame yelled over the models’ loud chatter.

 

A chorus of “KONOHA~!!” and “FUTAKUCHI~!” was given as a response. The twins whipped their heads around to where the guilty pair sat in a corner. Aya had a look of extreme annoyance on her face but her sister….her sister gave them a look that promised them punishment. The two models flinched and gave them a guilty look.

 

Aya sighed, “Y’all didn’t have to come here and wait like a bunch of stalkers.”

 

Ayame nodded in agreement, “They’ll be given a tour of y’alls floor today anyway. You might as well go back down there now. I’m _sure_ you have work to be doing anyway.”

 

“Awwww~ Don’t be mean~! Let us stay~” Suga whined while smiling innocently.

 

“We don’t trust that smile.” The twins spoke in unison.

 

Semi groaned, “Please don’t speak in unison. IT’S CREEPY!”

 

“Awwww~ Deal with it.” The twins replied in unison while smirking.

 

Semi stood, “That’s it! I’M OUT!”

 

“Thank you,” they called out sweetly. “Anyone else want to join him?”

 

A few models like Asahi, Moniwa, and Akaashi started for the elevator door. They knew better than to cross the twins.

 

The twins glanced around the room and stopped at Konoha and Futakuchi. Their expression immediately morphed into glares.

 

“Ah, Futa-chan.”

 

“Kono-chan.”

 

“Thanks for following Semi!” they chirped.

 

“But there isn’t enough room for us all to go up on this elevator,” Futakuchi piped up innocently.

 

“The stairs are right over here,” Ayame said sweetly as she pointed to the door.

 

“Models DO need to keep in shape,” Aya continued with a pleasant but deadly smile.

 

“I ran 5k this morning,” Konoha replied smuggly, not budging from his seat.

 

“DON’T MAKE ME CALL LEV UP HERE!” Aya threatened.

 

“Hmm, where is Morisuke anyway?” Suga commented. It appeared he was the only major model not present.

 

“Probably downstairs where he’s SUPPOSED  to be,” Aya sassed.

 

Fukunaga began covertly laughing in the corner. “He would be,” was all he said through his laughter.

 

Ayame continued to pleasantly gesture towards the stairs. “The longer you wait, the more-”

 

“More likely we’ll just catch the next elevator?” Futakuchi offered helpfully.

 

“The more likely you’ll get on our bad side?” Aya finished just as helpful. Her sister nodded appreciatively.

 

Futakuchi and Konoha shared a strange look for a brief moment. The twins tensed because they knew that look. It was a look of intense scheming - much like their own. Aya steeled herself and was about to rat them out when the two male models rose and stalked towards the twins with rather pleasant smiles.

 

“Bad side?” they spoke and tilted their heads in unison. The twins held their ground. “We’d rather noooot~” and they quickly fled to the stairs.

 

“Those guys are so annoying,” Ayame groaned as she headed towards the water fountain alone. As she made her way back, she noticed a certain redhead being rather quiet. “You’re staring,” she giggled. “Need help keeping your jaw closed?”

 

“Wha. No I’m-” Tendou started defensively.

 

“Anyway, thanks for adding me on Line. I’ll have some time later today to discuss the Aya  situation so let’s meet up,” she whispered so her twin wouldn’t be suspicious.

 

He just nodded and got on the next available elevator along with the remaining models… and the twins.

 

* * *

 

“Who do you think we’ll come across today~?” Matsukawa asked Daichi, whom was sitting next to him.

 

Daichi sighed, “I don’t think I want to know…”

 

Noya jumped up from his seat behind them, “DO YOU THINK WE’LL MEET ASAHI-SAN?!”

 

“AND IWA-CHAN?!” Oikawa yelled from the back of the bus.

 

“NOYA SIT DOWN!” Daichi snapped.

 

“BUT DAICHI-SAN~!” Noya pouted.

 

Daichi turned slightly to glare at the libero and spoke in a low voice, “SIT. DOWN.”

 

The libero pouted before plopping back down in his seat. The bus was silent until a certain spiker and ace opened his mouth…

 

“If Iwaizumi wanted you to know where he worked and wanted to meet you then wouldn’t he have told you?”

 

Oikawa screeched, “SHUT UP, USHIWAKA!!!!”

 

* * *

 

Yaku sat on the desk ignoring the puppy dog eyes that were being directed towards him. He took another bite of the huge cookie in his hands that the twins had given him this morning. He moaned softly before glancing at Lev who was sitting in the chair right in front of him. He smirked and took another bite of the cookie before chewing slowly.

 

“Moriiii~~” Lev whined.

 

“Hmmm~~?” Yaku responded, still chewing slowly.

 

“You’re teasing me~~~” Lev pouted.

 

Yaku finished chewing before arching an eyebrow, “And how am I teasing you?”

 

“You won’t shaaaaare~” Lev whined again.

 

Yaku snorted and took another bite of the cookie, “Of course not.”

 

“Whhhhhhyyyyyyy~~~~????”

 

Yaku paused and glared at his fiance. “Because **_someone_ ** ate the muffins they were supposed to give me!”

 

“I couldn’t resist! THEY WERE SOOOOO GOOOOOD~~!” Lev moaned, “And I was hungry!”

 

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU EAT **_MY_ ** MUFFINS!!”

 

“Moooorriiiiiii~~~ share the coooookiiiiieeesss~~”

 

“I said no!” Yaku huffed and took another bite of the cookie.

 

Lev leaned closer to Yaku and slowly wrapped an arm around him. “Moriii~~” He drawled.

 

Yaku turned his head away, trying not to give in to Lev’s intense stare despite the blush creeping up his cheeks. He just wanted to tease him a little but once again he was caught in his embrace.

 

“N-No, Lev! I’m not sharing!” He stammered.

 

Lev leaned even closer and nuzzled Yaku’s hair, “C’mon, Mori~ Just gimme a bite~~” He begged.

 

“N-NO!” He said, trying to remain stubborn despite the fact that he was as red as a tomato.

 

Lev leaned impossibly closer, using his free hand to tilt Yaku’s head up. He stared at him with a look that he knew Yaku couldn’t resist. A look that was neither cute nor pouty but one meant to seduce and make the former libero flustered.

 

“C’mon, Mori~ Just a bite~” He purred.

 

Yaku closed his eyes to the intense look Lev was giving him, “Noooo~” He whined.

 

Lev smiled, trying to resist the urge to chuckle at his cute fiance. Instead he opted for pulling him closer to him and wrapping his hand around the hand his fiance held the cookie with. He watched as Mori’s eyes immediately flew open to stare at him. Lev smirked at him before leaning down and eating the rest of the cookie in one bite. He peeked up at him and licked the tip of his fingers before sitting upright and smiling.

 

“Thanks, Mori~~~” He purred after placing a quick kiss on Mori’s lips.

 

Yaku snapped out of his frozen state and pushed Lev as hard as he could.

 

“D-D-DAMMIT, L-LEV!!” He stammered before covering his face with his hands.

 

“I COULDN’T RESIST~~” Lev cackled from his new spot on the floor, “YOU WERE TOO CUTE~~”

 

Yaku dropped his hands, revealing his bright red face and glared at Lev, “I AM NOT CUTE!!”

 

Lev kept laughing as he pulled himself up and sat back in his seat, “You are cute, Mori~”

 

“I AM NOT!” Yaku pouted, the blush slowly leaving his cheeks.

 

Lev smiled softly and grabbed Yaku’s hands, squeezing them gently. “But I think you’re cute~!”

 

“OH!! IT’S YAKU-SAN!!” A voice yelled before Yaku could reply and the two turned to the entrance to see the national volleyball team walking in. Yaku squeezed Lev’s hands and Lev smiled before letting go, the two stood up and Yaku grinned.

 

“LONG TIME NO SEE, TORA!” Yaku yelled to his former teammate.

 

“MORISUKE!!” Noya shouted while dodging around his teammates before launching himself at the former libero.

 

Yaku laughs and catches Noya in a hug before putting him down and hugging Yamamoto who had moved in for a hug too. He laughed louder when Bokuto bounced over and picked him up in a tight hug next, followed by Hinata giving him a quick hug. He smiled as several others gave him a quick hug before he spotted Kuroo lingering at the back of the group.

 

“Oiyoiyoiy~~ What’re ya hiding for Kuroo~?” He called to his former captain.

 

Kuroo flinched before awkwardly coming forward. “H-H-Hey, Yaku…” He greeted nervously.

 

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!” Yaku snapped and yanked Kuroo down into a tight hug.

 

“I missed you too, Yakkun~” Kuroo chuckled in relief as he hugged him back.

 

“Good.” Yaku chuckled before eventually letting go of Kuroo. The two grinned at each other before Lev coughed loudly causing the two to turn their attention to him.

 

“Your group is leaving.” Lev said, the irritation in his voice noticeable. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Yaku but quickly walked away. Yaku waited until the elevator doors shut behind Kuroo before spinning and delivering a kick to Lev’s shins. Lev cried out and knelt to rub his wounded shins.

 

“QUIT BEING AN ASSHOLE!” Yaku growled.

 

“But Mori-” Lev whined but was interrupted.

 

“I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT!” Yaku growled while grabbing his container of cookies and heading to the elevators himself.

 

“M-MORI?!” Lev called after him.

 

“I’ll talk to you later!” Yaku called over his shoulder before stepping into the elevator.

 

Lev sat there and watched his fiance leave. Due to his abrupt departure Lev knew he fucked up…again.

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa glanced around at everyone in the elevator. The twins had blank expressions on their faces but everyone else, including Shirabu, had looks of curiosity or anticipation on their faces. He glanced down at Daichi only to him staring at a picture on his phone.

 

“Did they just send it?” He whispered to Daichi.

 

Daichi nodded and whispered back, “Yeah…”

 

“Cute~” He whispered as he stared at the picture too.

 

“What’s cute?” Ushijima asked from behind them causing Matsukawa to jump and Daichi to quickly turn his phone off.

 

Matsukawa grinned and pat Ushijima on the shoulder, “You’ll find out one day~”

 

Before Ushijima could reply, the elevator doors opened and Matsukawa and Daichi quickly exited. He frowned slightly before shrugging and deciding to let go of his curiosity. As he stepped off the elevator, he glanced next to him to see Kageyama with a pout on his face.

 

“...Are you okay?” He softly asked the setter.

 

Kageyama shook his head, pout intensifying. “No.”

 

“What is the matter?”

 

Kageyama held up a bottle. “My milk is gone again.”

 

“I see……” Ushijima blinked, “I can buy you one from the cafe when we get a break?” He offered.

 

Kageyama paused and stared at him with sparkles in his eyes and a grin on his face. “Really?!”

 

Ushijima stared back, caught off guard by the sudden change in the setters expression. He nodded in reply, too speechless to respond verbally.

 

“Thanks~” Kageyama smiled before walking away.

 

Ushijima watched as the setter walked away before sighing softly and placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. In fact, the first time happened back in high school during that preliminary match. Every time he interacted with him his head went empty and his heart started racing. He didn’t know why and he never bothered to find out either. But…maybe he’d ask Tendou later. He nodded to himself and followed after his teammates.

 

“KOUTAROU-KUUUUN~~~!!!” A brunette squealed as she launched herself at Bokuto.

 

“HEY HEY HEY, YUKIE~~~!!! Bokuto shouted as he hugged her back.

 

“I missed you~!” She grinned after he set her back on her feet.

 

“I missed you too! And Kaori!!” Bokuto grinned as moved to hug the other lady.

 

“I missed you too, Bokuto-san.” Kaori smiled shyly.

 

“What’re you two doing here?” Bokuto asked as he looked between the ladies.

 

“They're Chikara-Sensei’s secretaries.” Ayame answered as she stepped forward.

 

Yukie and Kaori stepped back and smiled at the group before speaking in unison…

 

“Welcome to _Chikara Studios~_!”

 

Semi groaned as he walked through a set of double doors, “Not y’all too!”

 

“You can **_never_ ** escape it~” The twins spoke in unison before smirking.

 

Semi rolled his eyes before walking over to Ushijima and giving him an awkward but quick hug. He then turned to Shirabu intending to give him a hug too but the setter scowled and ducked behind Yamamoto.

 

“Don't even think about it!” The younger setter growled unaware of Tendou sneaking up behind him until two long arms wrapped around him a hugged him tightly...

 

“Don’t be so mean, Ken. Ji. Rou~~”

 

Before the group got rowdy Ayame raised her arms and yelled… “Alright! I need everyone’s attention!!”

 

The group quickly turned their attention to her and she smiled politely… “So we’re gonna give y’all a quick tour of _Chikara Studios_. You’ll meet the rest of the staff and most likely the remaining models. You’ll also be meeting Chikara-Sensei who will fill everyone in on what he plans on doing for the team.”

 

“If everyone will follow us.” Aya said as she moved to open one of the double doors.

 

* * *

 

“KIYOKO-SAAAAAN!!!” Three very loud and very excited volleyball players yelled as they jumped towards her.

 

Kiyoko quickly dodged the three before bowing to the rest of the group… “Hello everyone.”

 

“Kiyoko is the head of the P.R department here at The Nest.” Ayame smiled.

 

“Hey guys!” A voice called from up the hall and the group turned to see Kinoshita and Narita walking towards.

 

“WHOA! YOU GUYS ARE HERE TOO?!” Noya exclaimed as he and Tanaka bounced over to them.

 

A door slammed open and the group jumped and turned to see a head peeking out of a nearby room.

 

“MUST. Y’ALL. BE. SO. LOUD??”

 

“KUNIMI-CHAAAANN~~!!” Oikawa screeched and rushed to the sleepy-eyed brunette. Kunimi flinched and tried to shut the door but Oikawa pushed his way in. Aya quietly walked over to the room and peeked in to see Oikawa tightly hugging his former kouhai.

 

“He’s okay.” She chuckled while shaking her head.

 

The group continued walking up the hallway with the twins explaining what was in each room. A head peeked around the corner and Kuroo grinned.

 

“FUKUNAGA!” He shouted.

 

Fukunaga smiled slightly and quickly made his way over to his former senpai. Kuroo happily pulled him into a tight hug and Yamamoto decided to join by wrapping his arms tightly around both of them.

 

“T-TORA, LET GO!!” Kuroo exclaimed as he squirmed in the wing spikers arms.

 

Yamamoto laughed and let go of them, “SORRY, DUDES!”

 

Fukunaga snickered, “Already graduated and still getting scolded~”

 

Kuroo opened his mouth to add to Fukunaga’s comment but was interrupted by a loud shriek coming from down the hall. The group looked up to see Moniwa sprinting over to them before stopping at Aone and yanking him into a tight a hug.

 

“MY BABY’S ALL GROWN UP~!” Moniwa sobbed as he managed to hug Aone even tighter.

 

Aone blushed slightly as his teammates snickered and laughed at the scene. He reached a hand up to pat the top of Moniwa’s head.

 

“Hello, Senpai.” He greeted softly.

 

“KANAME!” Suga yelled as he stomped over to Moniwa and pulled him away from Aone.

 

“B-But...Koushi!! My baby!!” Moniwa sobbed as he reached for Aone again.

 

“You’re ruining the makeup I just did!” Suga pouted as he glanced over the volleyball players. His eyes lit up and the pout was replaced with a grin when he spotted a _very_ familiar face.

 

“Daichi~!!” He called before rushing over to and into his former teammate. Daichi stumbled from the sudden weight thrown into his arms. Matsukawa placed his hands on Daichi’s shoulders to steady him.

 

“Careful~” He drawled and gave Daichi’s shoulders a squeeze before letting go.

 

The twins watched as several models joined the group in the hallway. They backed up several feet from the group before turning matching grins to each other.

 

“How many have yet to show?” Ayame whispered to her sister.

 

Aya whispered back, “Just three~”

 

“And there’s only two places they could be~” Ayame snickered.

 

“Shall we split up then~?”

 

“Yuup~! I’ll go to the lab, you go to the bosses office.”

 

“Okay~!” Aya grinned before sprinting away. Ayame chuckled and shook her head knowing her sister was going to have too much fun interrupting the pair. She smiled softly before turning and walking to the nearby lab. She noticed Kuroo watching her and she flashed him a grin before opening the door to the lab and yelling…

 

“KENMAAA~~! YOUR PRESENCE IS NEEDED~~!!”

 

“KENMA IS HERE?!” Kuroo and several others from the group yelled and Ayame quickly stepped out of the way as they rushed into the lab. She smiled to herself as she realized her job was completed.

 

* * *

 

Aya banged on the door that had a nameplate on it reading “ _CHIKARA-SENSEI"_. She slowly counted to thirty in her head before raising her hand to knock again. Before her fist connected with the wood, the door was yanked open. She smiled innocently…

 

“I just came to let you know that the volleyball team is coming up the hall now and since you’re a part of this project we need you to come out and introduce yourself.”

 

“Is that why you banged on my door?” Ennoshita asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

“Nooo~ I banged on the door because it was better than me just walking in and seeing what I shouldn’t see since I know Iwaizumi is in there.” Aya replied smoothly.

 

“Is Oikawa with them~?!” Iwaizumi called from inside the room.

 

“You already know he is!” Aya answered.

 

“Get out, Chikara! I can’t be found!” Iwaizumi yelled.

 

“‘Get out’?!” Ennoshita frowned, “THIS IS _MY_ OFFICE!”

 

Iwaizumi laughed, “I couldn’t think of another way to say it!”

 

Ennoshita shook his and grumbled, “Fine, but you owe me later.”

 

“Thanks, Chika~!” Iwaizumi drawled and Ennoshita blushed as he stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him.

 

“Should I assume that my employees are with the volleyball team?” Ennoshita asked as he leaned against the door.

 

“Yeah~ Most of them are. It’s good that they have the day off otherwise it’d be chaos trying to manage them _AND_ the volleyball team.” Aya replied.

 

Ennoshita nodded before asking, “Where’s your sister?”

 

Aya grinned, “She was getting Kenma out of his lair~”

 

“......You two are evil.”

 

“Nooo we’re not~”

 

“Yes, y’all are. Poor Kenma…”

 

“I’ll bake him a pie as an apology.” Aya chuckled.

 

Ennoshita chuckled and shook his head, “Your baking is the only reason you and your twin get away with so much.”

 

“We know~!” Aya laughed as she spotted her twin leading the volleyball team and models towards them. She and Ennoshita quietly watched the group approach them and she high fived her sister once they stood side by side.

 

“Alright, everyone quiet please!!” Ayame called and the group immediately quieted. She nodded at her sister and Aya smiled before saying…

 

“We just want to inform everyone that after Chikara-Sensei introduces himself that we will be taking a two hour break. During that time everyone can mingle, explore, relax, get a snack, whatever. All we request is that you be respectable to those employees that still have work to complete and that you’re back on the 18th floor at 11am. Understood?”

 

A chorus of “YES~!” came from the group and the twins smiled and spoke in unison…

 

“You may speak now, Chikara-Sensei~”

 

Ennoshita smiled slightly and stepped forward.

 

* * *

 

“You’re finally here,” Ayame chirped excitedly as she waved at a certain red-headed model.

 

Satori looked around nervously as he entered the twin’s office. The tour had finally ended and the volleyball members were scattered about for lunch.

 

“It’s just me,” the twin reassured as she gestured for him to come into her office.

 

“That’s kinda why I’m nervous. Don’t want anyone to misunderstand,” he was still glancing down the hallway.

 

“Don’t worry! Not like people can tell us apart anyway. Me and my twin, I mean,” she laughed at her own stupid joke. “Cleeaaarly we are twins.”

 

“I can tell you apart,” Satori spoke under his breath.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“A-anyway! Konoha. Futakuchi.”

 

“RIGHT. My sister. Spill,” Ayame demanded, her aura becoming frighteningly serious that even Tendou became a little uncomfortable. He took a final look around at the hallway before closing the door quietly. In normal circumstances, Ayame would have been incredibly uncomfortable in this situation. But her twin came first.

 

“I don’t know where those two idiots are,” he confessed as if that explained his secretive behavior.

 

“There are a lot of idiots in this world, Tendou.”

 

“You know, Konoha and Futakuchi! Those idiots!” he whispered harshly. “I overheard them talking about Aya. Scheming about… ‘getting her back?’” he recalled slowly. “Did she prank them?”

 

Ayame puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. “She’d never without me! We’re a team!” she declared defiantly. “Unless she lied…. NO. TEAM. TWIN. FOREVER.”

 

“I know I didn’t misunderstand,” Satori stood his ground. “I know…”

 

Ayame dramatically pointed at him. “Then let’s team up like detectives! Hmm, we’re gonna need a cool name.”

 

“That’s really not nece-”

 

“How about Ayadou!” Ayame proclaimed gleefully. “It’s perfect!”

 

“I…” he fumbled, not really sure how to respond.

 

“Actually, on second thought. Kinda sounds like a ship name between you and my sister. WOULDN’T THAT BE ADORABLE.”

 

Satori went completely red in the face and Ayame could almost see his soul leave his body. She was definitely teasing him too much. Time to pull back a bit.

 

“You know,” she started softly, letting the air in the room settle down before she continued her thoughts. “You don’t have to respond, but I know you like my sister, Satori.”

 

The expression on the model’s face gave it away before it morphed into a new one. Confusion. “Did you just call me by my first name?”

 

“Hmmm? Ah, well, I figured if you’re going to be courting my sister, then I might as well get use to calling you Satori. But I swear if you make my sister cry then you’ll be demoted to worse than chicken tender,” her voice dark.

 

Satori could only nod. “Speaking of Aya, what are we gonna do about Futakuchi and Konoha?

 

“Say no more. I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

_Several minutes later…_

 

Asahi stood outside the double doors, peeking through the glass and watching as Ayame interacted with Suga and Oikawa. Due to the fact that Suga has been his best friend for years and based on what Hajime had told him about Oikawa, the two were definitely flirting with her.  A feeling of unease and jealousy swept through him but he was too nervous to do anything more than stare through the glass and watch the scene in front him. He was so fixated on the scene that he wasn’t aware of the elevator doors behind him opening.

 

Aya exited the elevator and immediately noticed Asahi staring through the glass doors. Seeing as he didn’t seem to hear the elevator she decided to sneak up behind him. Once behind him she peeked beneath his arm to see what he was staring at. She watched as her twin interacted with Oikawa and Suga, the three of them standing quite close to each other. When Oikawa reached out to grab a lock of her sisters hair and twirl it around his hand, she looked over to see that the former ace had stiffened. A smirk slowly formed on her face as she glanced between Asahi and the trio.

 

“Ohhh~ So _that’s_ how it is~” She drawled to alert the model of her presence.

 

Asahi tensed further as a look of horror formed on his face as he slowly looked down at Aya. She smiled innocently at him and he immediately sprinted over to the nearby window. In his panic he managed to open the window and attempted to climb out, but Aya was faster. She grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back, he stumbled and tripped before catching himself on the nearby couch. He watched as she quietly closed the window before turning to him with a devious look on her face.

 

“Come.” She said as she headed to the elevators. He quietly followed knowing that if he ran away she’d chase after him _and_ she’d catch him. She walked into the furthest elevator and he stepped in after her. He watched curiously as she held her badge up to the scanner by the control panel.

 

“What’d you do?” He asked nervously.

 

“I locked the elevator in place~” She answered, the devious look still on her face. He backed up into a corner and glanced between her and the door.

 

“W-w-what do you want?” He asked nervously.

 

“You like my sister.” She stated so matter-of-factly that he wasn’t sure how to respond.

 

“U-um...N-no I d-don’t…?” He stammered and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes you do. So what’re you gonna do about it?” She replied.

 

“N-n-nothing!”

 

“Why?” She asked with an eyebrow arched.

 

“B-b-because I can’t! And she p-probably doesn’t l-like me…!” He answered.

 

“You’re literally talking to her twin.” Aya deadpanned.

 

“....That’s true.” Asahi mumbled thoughtfully.

 

“You should do it.”

 

“Do what?”

 

Aya sighed, “Confess to her!”

 

“W-what?! H-h-how?!” He asked and regretted immediately as Aya slowly smirked at him.

 

“Don’t worry~ I’ll help ya out~~” Aya drawled.

 

* * *

 

“ASAHI-SAAAN!” Asahi was met with a swoop of blond and two sparkling eyes. He had just come from a very interesting session with Aya in the elevator before she allowed him to escape.

 

“You’re a model here?! I heard your name yesterday but didn’t see you!!” Noya bounced excitedly.

 

Asahi smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry for not saying hi, but I didn’t know you were all here. I wasn’t in the building yesterday. We were split and taken to different locations,” he explained.

 

“Don’t mind, don’t mind,” Noya replied casually with a grin.

 

Hearing the volleyball expression made him smile. “You’re still playing volleyball, Nishinoya?”

 

“OF COURSE! I was Karasuno’s Guardian Deity, but now I am protecting Japan’s Volleyball team,” he spoke proudly. “But… why are you a model, Asahi-san? I know you didn’t really make a decision when you left for college,” the shorter trailed off.

 

“Ahhh,” Asahi fidgeted awkwardly.  
  
“HMMMM??”

 

“W-when I first started college I still didn’t know what I wanted to do. During break, Suga and I went to visit Daichi at his university. When the topic of my career came up, I couldn’t answer. But Suga jokingly said ‘With a body like that, you should be a model’ and then punched me,” the fear still evident on his face as he recalled it. Noya couldn’t sympathize.

 

“So Suga was the one?”

  
  
Asahi simply shook his head. “No. I was going to disregard it, but something strange happened. This woman came up to me with this look… erm… similar to your excited or fired-up expression… and gushed how I should be a model,” he recalled. “‘With your stature and oohh look at these arms!’” he tried repeating her words in a higher pitched voice but got too embarrassed. “She squeezed my arm commenting how firm it was and said to let my hair down. That I looked like a Japanese Fabio? And that she would buy whatever I was selling. She even offered to do my hair….” His blush grew brighter.

 

Noya’s face intensified. “YOU HAVE A FAN! YOU SHOULD THANK HER PROPERLY YOU KNOW!”

  
  
“Maybe,” he spoke softly with a blush. “If I even get the courage to say hello,” he whispered.

 

“WAIT YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS??? WHO WHO?! IS SHE NEARBY?” Noya was ready to storm off in pursuit of her.

 

“Truthfully, I met her again recently and I do plan to say something to her soon,” Asahi extended his hands out in an attempt to sooth the now hyper Noya. “A-anyway, what about Nishinoya? Surely you have someone,” the gentle giant awkwardly attempted to take the heat off himself. Literally. His face was probably more red than a tomato.

 

“You’re awful at changing the subject. BUT I WILL LET YOU OFF THE HOOK FOR NOW. YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF FOR NEXT TIME.”

 

Asahi continued to rub the back of his neck with scarlet cheeks.

 

Noya made a few more protests and screams before calming down and becoming oddly serious. He glanced around as if to confirm they were alone.

 

Asahi immediately zeroed in on him. “Did I ask something I shouldn’t?”

 

The smaller just shook his head in silence. “This is something no one knows.”

 

“A secret love affair? You’re scaring me, Nishinoya,” the model responded nervously. The only time Nishinoya was ever that quiet or concentrated was when he was on the court.

 

“No!” he responded immediately. “No,” he repeated a bit more quietly. “It’s a normal relationship.”

  
  
“Oh, I see, I see. Then you’ll have to introduce me to her!” Asahi tried cheerfully, attempting to lift the mood that had gotten oddly serious.

 

Nishinoya shook his head. “Not her. Him,” he corrected.

 

“O-oh. I see, I see! Then you’ll have to introduce me to him!” quickly changing the pronoun.

 

“You don’t have to pretend to be fine with it. You can tell me it’s weird or unnatural. That it won’t work…” They shared a silence before Asahi piped up to encourage his distressed friend.

 

“And why’s that? You love him right? Otherwise you wouldn’t be together, right?” Asahi replied calmly.

 

“I do love him. More than anyone I’ve ever been with,” he gave a soft smile at the thought. “It’s...almost scary, you know? How much I want to be with him because it's such a new feeling for me. You remember why I went to Karasuno! I loved the girls’ uniform! And Kiyoko-san! I think I still do like women… But I just… never thought I would be standing here saying my first true love turned out to be a man.”

 

“Isn’t love the most important thing in a relationship? Love is what makes it fulfilling for the couple and keeps it lasting. Nishinoya, I don’t think any less of you for telling me this. If anything I feel a sense of pride as a friend. Truthfully I am not very popular because….” He gestured at his face to indicate all the trouble he’s had with his mature and delinquent appearance. “So for someone like you, who knows no stranger, to tell me something this serious. It makes me feel important,” he concluded thoughtfully.

 

The taller looked up and saw Noya staring. He became uncomfortable with the silence and began stammering “uuhhhhs” and “errrrmms” to figure a way to salvage the conversation. “ I-I mean you don’t have to listen to me! I’m not very good with words so-so just ignore everything!” He nearly cried.

 

After watching Asahi suffer for a few more moments, Noya grinned. “No, you’re not good with words,” he said bluntly. “But that doesn’t matter to me. You said enough. I feel safe telling you things.”

 

Asahi bent over and dramatically sighed in relief. “You’re taking years off my life,” he cried. “Nishinoya, let me tell you one thing,” he started, regaining his confidence. “It’s not as uncommon as you think. Don’t feel it is something you have to hide. Have faith in your friends. You may be surprised by what they say in return,” a hint of playfulness dancing in his eyes making Noya question what his delinquent-looking friend was keeping from him.

 

“Hmmmmm?” Noya eyed him suspiciously before dropping the act and becoming serious again. He nodded appreciatively. It was true Asahi was not eloquent with words, but sometimes it shocked him how truthful and genuine he was when giving advice. It was something he had come to be grateful for over the last 10 years of their friendship. “Thank you.”

 

“HOWEVER,” the libero’s aura changed drastically after their genuine moment. Nishinoya slapped his tall friend on the arm repeatedly. “I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP. I WILL MEET THIS WOMAN OF ASAHI’S DREAMS!”

 

“Hey hey, I didn’t say of my dreams,” he whispered unconvincingly but a smile crept on his face. ‘Of my dreams’. It just felt right to say and he wanted to make that dream into a reality.

 

Aone watched the two interact from a distance and felt a sense of unease spread through him. He couldn’t decipher what the feeling was but he did know he didn’t like seeing the two interact. He turned and quietly exited through the double doors and back into the hall. He glanced around before making his way to the lounge and stood looking out the window.

 

He didn’t know how long he was standing there before he felt a touch. Two slender arms curved their way around muscular sides. A head softly propped against a defined back.

 

“Takanobu,” an oddly quiet voice floated up. “Are you jealous?”

 

Ah. So that’s what he was feeling earlier… He was glad to have a name for it now, but… Now he wasn’t sure what would happen if he were to answer truthfully or not answer at all. He wasn’t one to lie so he wouldn’t deny the question.

 

“...Yes.” He spoke in a soft voice, as he usually did.

 

“Asahi-san is a friend,” Noya replied calmly.

 

Aone opted to stay silent, not sure how to express what he wanted clearly at the moment. He knew Asahi was a friend and just that. Well, best friend since high school. However, seeing Yuu be so friendly with Asahi made him feel a shameful pool of greed and jealousy well up inside of him. He trusted his small libero lover, as he had for the past 7 years of their relationship. And he knew most of all that he loved Yuu more than anyone. Yet he still had those negative feelings nag at him. He wanted Yuu to be friendly with just him. But he loved Yuu too much to hold him back.

 

“I told him… about us, “ Noya mumbled into his partner’s back. “I told him that I loved a man and he accepted it.”

 

“He is your best friend,” Aone responded, noticing he said ‘man’ and not ‘Takanobu Aone’.

 

Yuu tightened his grip around Aone’s chest. “You’re my best friend too.”

  
  
That nagging feeling in his stomach quelled just a little bit.

 

“He said that I might be surprised how others think. If you’re willing… I wouldn’t mind being open about us. I.. I want people to know. I want to be a real couple who can hold hands down the street and feed each other in public. I hate hiding my affection for you!” he continued emotionally, grasping Aone’s shirt in his delicate fingers and burying his face between his shoulder blades.

 

That nagging feeling dissipated. Aone wasn’t sure if it was due to his words or the warmth that spread throughout his body from the tiny man embracing him, but there was a sense of peace and reassurance. Maybe that was what was bothering him more than the jealousy. He wanted to show off his lover to the world. It was time to stop hiding in the dark and take the next step. It was a frightening step, but if Nishinoya was there to match his stride, he felt the confidence to surge forward.

 

Aone placed a warm, gentle palm to cover his lover’s small fists and pulled them from his shirt. Nishinoya looked up in confusion as Aone turned to face him. Suddenly his vision was engulfed by red as his taller lover embraced him from the front - not a common occurrence between them. Strong arms wrapped around his tiny frame and pulled him forward. It took him a minute to realize that Aone was leaning against the window ledge which helped them see quite literally face to face.

 

A giant calloused hand cupped Noya’s cheek. Aone did not express his emotions clearly, but Noya learned to read his eyes. And in them, he could see the adoration and love the middle blocker held for his libero. Almost as if in a trance, Aone leaned forward and gently brushed their lips together.

 

Noya closed his eyes instinctually, appreciating this moment of intimate affection. This public affection….“People will see,” Noya responded meekly, avoiding eye contact as he realized where they were and what they were doing. Aone was the only person who could make Noya this shy.

 

“Let them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everyone... "Ayame" here. Upon further research, Aone x Noya is not a very common pair... actually there are no tags for them... and this saddens me. Can you imagine the two of them holding hands down the street or Aone with a small blush as he watches Noya's excited face, or Noya giving Aone koala back hugs? I can. If anyone enjoys drawing fanart, I would love to see them together. If not then I'll just keep using my imagination.
> 
> kthxbye


	4. Operation: Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Sawamura Takara~ Daichi's and Mattsun's adorable daughter~ Which will be explained in a future chapter~! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

**CHAPTER 4:**

 

Aya crossed her arms in exasperation. “It’s been WEEKS. And still Tsukishima has done nothing. NOTHING! Can you believe it! He has an opportunity to make up with Kuroo and he has done nothing but ignore that smirking cat!”

 

“He did read the message Kuroo sent him,” Akaashi offered helpfully.

 

“Wait really?” Ayame whipped her head to face him. Akaashi gave a blank nod. “Waaaait, how do you know that?”

 

“Bokuto,” he stated.

 

Ayame leaned in, “aren’t you two in a serious relationship? Why don’t you call him Koutarou?” she queried. A million thoughts raced across his mind and he kept reliving the last memory of addressing Bokuto by his first name. It ended up being a very long night and Koutarou was said more times than he would like to admit.

 

“Maybe that’s why his phone screen cracked,” Aya thought out loud.

 

“Eh? Why do you say that?” Ayame replied, turning her full attention to her twin. Akaashi visibly relaxed at not having to dodge her question.

 

“You know how Sensei is about his phone! He doesn’t let anyone touch it and it looks brand new even though it’s 4 years old. No one can keep a phone like that unless they’re anal about it,” Aya concluded. “Just think about it…” her eyes began to sparkle as her imagination went wild, “He tells us he has work to do that night. But instead of actually doing work, he opens his phone-”

 

“To reminisce!” Ayame adds cheerfully.

 

“Exactly! And then he can’t help himself when he sees that unread message!”

 

Akaashi tilts his head slightly, “Unread message?”

 

The twins simultaneously turn to look at him incredulously, “Have you never stolen glances at Sensei’s phone?!”

 

Akaashi just gives them a blank stare, “Unlike you two, I respect people’s privacy.”

 

“Ruuuude,” they say in union. “We respect his privacy.”

 

Akaashi said nothing in response so Aya continued. “So Tsukki being Tsukki hates keeping notifications on his phone-”

 

“Are you sure he just doesn't get notifications on his phone?” Akaashi says blankly.

 

“Are you stupid? We send him enough Instagram notifications so there’s no way,” Ayame deadpans.

 

“Does he actually read them?”

 

“ANYWAY,” Aya coughs. “He sees that unread message always there. He cannot take it anymore so he clicks on it! Realizing what he’s done, he drops his phone and boom.”

 

“Screen cracks,” Ayame continues.

 

“Mystery solved,” Aya concludes by high-fiving her twin.

 

“He could have just dropped it at anytime,” Akaashi points out blatantly.

 

The twins merely stare at their coworker. “Akaashi, oh Akaashi. You sweet, sweet, innocent boy,” Ayame starts.

 

“I don’t think he’s that innocent. If you ever catch him and Bokuto alone, it’s quite-”

 

Akaashi shot Aya a look that shut her immediately. “Interesting,” she whispered.

 

“But you know, rooster head hasn’t done anything either. That really pisses me off. Here we set up a perfect reunion and they basically ignore each other. WHAT WAS THE POINT!” Ayame screeched.

 

“Well it has been cute watching Tetsurou stealing glances at Sensei.”

 

“Yeah, but stealing glances isn’t asking him out to coffee,” Ayame grumbled as she crossed her arms.

 

“They just need a little more push. But what could be gentle enough to get them talking?”

 

“Maybe they don’t need a gentle push but a firm one.”

 

Akaashi finally spoke up after quietly listening to the twins’ debate. “Do you truly understand the entire situation? The real reason why they split up?”

 

“Because Kuroo messed up. Big time. He wasn’t considerate of Sensei’s feelings and that caused a rift.”

 

Akaashi regarded them with dark eyes as he took a sip from his owl coffee mug. They offhandedly thought Koutarou must have given it as a present. “So it’s all Kuroo-san’s fault?”

 

It was at this point the room’s atmosphere dropped. “Um. Well…. Actually,” Ayame started, nervous to admit the truth.

 

“We only heard Sensei’s side,” Aya fessed up. “But we figured that he was too proud to admit that he did anything wrong…”

 

“I miss how Sensei used to be so happy when he was with Kuroo…” Ayame spoke softly.

 

Aya nodded as she reminisced, “He would smile more and he always had this cute, happy expression whenever he would get his text messages or calls…”

 

“There are a handful of people who know the story from either Tsukki and Kuroo in this building. We could recruit them.”

 

“GREAT IDEA! We can totally make a group chat and have an intervention for Sensei!”

 

“Wait, intervention?” Akaashi was momentarily taken aback, but he didn’t have enough time to question the twins because Ayame had already pulled out her phone and Akaashi’s phone dinged.

 

* * *

 

_**7SecondSenpai added: MelkBoi1222, TheYamMan, Yachuuu~, ThatGirlWithTheMole, Akaashi, Jewel’sTreausre1, enNOSHITa, iWHYzumi, aplPI, bokHOOTo, Jewel’sTreasure2 & 7SecondKouhai to the group.** _

 

_{12:08pm}_

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** Whello friends and welcome to…

 

_**7SecondKouhai changed the group name to “OPERATION KUROTSUKKI”.** _

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** Operation: KuroTsukki~~

 

 **Akaashi:** ……

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** NO JUDGING, KEIJI!

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** YOU'RE IN THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT~!

 

 **enNOSHITa:** Oh god…

 

 **iWHYzumi:** WHY???

 

 **bokHOOTo:** OOOOO~ A GROUP CHAT~!!

 

 **Akaashi:** Don’t you have training, Bokuto?

 

 **bokHOOTo:** AKGAAAASHI!!!

 

 **Akaashi:** Go. You can talk later.

 

 **bokHOOTo:** …fiiiiiiiine…

 

 **TheYamMan:** Ummm… ‘Operation: KuroTsukki’???

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** It’s exactly what it says~~

 

 **aplPI:** if itll fnly get those 2gthr then im n

 

 **enNOSHITa:** Good god your texting is atrocious

 

 **aplPI:** i rly dnt car

 

 **Yachuuu~:** *really *don't *care

 

 **Yachuuu~:** ……

 

 **Yachuuu~:** *I

 

 **Yachuuu~:** Hi everyone~!

 

 **enNOSHITa:** Thank you for the corrections, Hitoka.

 

 **enNOSHITa:** And Hello!

 

 **aplPI:** ……

 

 **aplPI:** rood

 

 **Yachuuu~:** *rude

 

 **aplPI:** …

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** Ooooo~ a group chat~

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure2:** Hey guys!

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** …

 

 **enNOSHITa:** …

 

 **iWHYzumi:** …

 

 **TheYamMan:** …

 

 **Yachuu~:** …

 

 **Akaashi:** …

 

 **aplPI:** …

 

 **ThatGirlWithTheMole:** …

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** Soooo~ Matching names, huh~~?

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure2:** ……

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** *GASP*

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** YOU DARE COPY ME?!

 

**_Jewel’sTreasure1 changed Jewel’sTreasure2’s name to CaptainThighs._ **

 

 **CaptainThighs:** WTH?!

 

 **CaptainThighs:** YOU ASS!!!

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** I

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** AM AN ANGLE!!

 

 **CaptainThighs:** I

 

 **CaptainThighs:** Am so done.

 

**_enNOSHITa changed CaptainThighs’ name to Donechi._ **

 

 **Donechi:** ……

 

 **Donechi:** I thought better of you, Ennoshita.

 

 **enNOSHITa:** You thought wrong~

 

 **MelkBoi1222: #** poordadchi

 

 **Donechi:** NOT YOU TOO

 

 **enNOSHITa:** welcome kags~

 

 **MelkBoi1222:** I am drinking milk, stop blowing up my phone

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** GET YO ASS BACK HERE MELKBOI

 

 **Yachuuu~:** YOU MUST HELP WITH DIS PLAN!

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** ^^^^^^^!!!!!!!!!

 

 **TheYamMan:** um, shouldn't we GET BACK to the plan?

 

 **Akaashi:** agreed

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** So what does this operation entail~~?

 

 **aplPI:** w8… wrs aya?

 

 **Yachuuu~:** *Wait *Where’s *Aya

 

 **Yachuuu~:** But I 2nd that question. Where is Aya?

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** No worries~ She’s typing up the plan! She’ll send it in a bit~

 

 **iWHYzumi:** So you guys actually have a plan??

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** OF COURSE! Do you not know who we are?!

 

 **iWHYzumi:** ……

 

 **iWHYzumi:** I feel like we should be worried about what they have planned……

 

 **enNOSHITa:** Agreed…

 

 **TheYamMan:** agreed

 

 **Donechi:** Agreed

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** Aya’s ready!

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** SO!! Operation: KuroTsukki has 3 parts and we’ll be split up into 3 groups to carry out each part.

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** Part 1 is Operation: Salt. The group needed for this part is: Tadashi, Hitoka, Tobio, Keiji, En-chan, Iwa-chan, Kiyoko and us twins. This operation will be executed this coming Saturday evening. YES WE KNOW YOU ARE ALL FREE, NO YOU CANNOT ASK HOW, Tis a secret~~. Essentially ‘Operation: Salt’ is an intervention for Tsukki. We’re all sick of his damn denial so now we must take matters into our own hands and give the idiots a push. Senpai and I visit Tsukki’s place regularly so we’ll be able to get the rest of you in and we’ll commence with the intervention. I’ll even bring a bribe for Tsukki~~ and i’ll have treats for everyone after the intervention.

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** Part 2 is Operation: Good, Bad, and Beautiful. The group needed for this part is just Iwa-chan and us twins. It’ll take place the following week after the intervention and on Iwa-chan’s 1st day off. It just involves the 3 of us kidnapping a certain rooster head and having a lil interrogation. We’ll have it in one of the secret rooms in the Nest.

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** The last part - Part 3 - is Operation: Rooster. The group needed for this part is: Keiji, Bokuto, Mattsun, Daichi and Kenma. By the time this plan happens Tsukki should’ve already contacted Kuroo. YES, WE ARE SURE HE WILL CONTACT HIM. This plan is also an intervention but for Kuroo. How it goes down is ultimately up to yall since Senpai and I won’t be participating. Yall know Kuroo better than the rest of us so it’s best yall execute this part. Keiji will be very useful since he has the role of double agent.

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** And that my dear friends~ is Operation: KuroTsukki~~

 

 **enNOSHITa:** So. Gotta know. Who’s the good cop?

 

 **ThatGirlWithTheMole** : And the bad cop?

 

 **JewelsTreasure1** : Hajime is obvi beautiful

 

 **Donechi** : ……

 

 **JewelsTreasure1** : …. <3 :)

 

 **Donechi** : I know where you sleep…

 

 **iWHYzumi** : Why am I ‘beautiful’?

 

 **7SecondSenpai** : HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF?

 

 **7SecondKouhai** : HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF?

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** YOU ARE A GORGEOUS HUMAN BEING

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** YOU’RE HAWT AS FUCK!!

 

 **iWHYzumi:** ……

 

 **enNOSHITa:** he’s blushing right now

 

 **JewelsTreasure1:** You are blessed.

 

 **MelkBoi1222** : Blushing Iwaizumi is a sight to behold

 

 **Yachuuu~** :  …… I need to see this.

 

 **TheYamMan** : HITOKA, NO!!

 

 **Yachuuu~** : HITOKA, YES!!

 

 **Yachuuu~** : I’M ON MY WAY!

 

 **enNOSHITa** : Doors open~

 

 **aplPI:** r qestns nt answrd

 

 **Yachuuu~:** *our *questions *not *answered

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** Guessss~~~

 

 **MelkBoi1222:** Ayame is obv the good

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** ROOD

 

 **Yachuuu~:** Aya is MY angel

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** THANK YOU HITOKA-CHAAAN  <3

 

 **Akaashi:** they’re both good and bad

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** …. Thank you Keiji

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** I guess you could call us…. The gad cops~

 

 **7SecondKouhai** : …….. THATS SO STUPID NO. WE’RE BAOD COPS

 

 **7SecondSenpai** : THATS JUST AS BAD. TRY BOOD COPS

 

 **ThatGirlWithTheMole** : !!!!!!!

 

 **7SecondKouhai** : EXCUUUUSE ME? LETS DO GAOOD COPS. THAT MAKES WAY MORE SENSE. WAY. MORE. SENSE.

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** … how though? GAD IS THE BEST!

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** NO BOOD!

 

 **Yachuuu~:** *sprays twins with water bottle*

 

 **Yachuuu~:** BAD TWINS! STOP IT!

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** ……

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** ……

 

 **TheYamMan:** ANYWAYS!!

 

 **TheYamMan:** I have to say it _IS_ a good operation…

 

 **TheYamMan:** Tsukki will get mad though………

 

 **MelkBoi1222:** For a bit… But he’ll live. And then thank us.

 

 **MelkBoi1222:** He better thank me with milk.

 

 **enNOSHITa:** *sighs* I should’ve expected that…

 

 **enNOSHITa:** But I also agree that the overall operation sounds good.

 

 **aplPI:** kuro wl thk me wit apple pie

 

 **Yachuuu~:** *Kuroo *Will *Thank *Me *With

 

 **Akaashi:** …You would spell apple pie correctly

 

 **Yachuuu~:** I like the plan, too~!!

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** I’m down for the plan~~

 

 **Donechi:** I don’t hvae a better plan, so I guess it’s fine…

 

 **Yachuuu~:** *Have

 

 **Donechi:** -_-

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** XD XD XD XD XD

 

 **ThatGirlWithTheMole:** …Why am I a part of this operation?

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** You’re in charge of keeping the peace and making sure we don’t get too chaotic.

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** Which we all know will happen!

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** You’re the only one sane enough to not get dragged into our bullshit too.

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** So you have a very important role~~~~

 

 **ThatGirlWithTheMole:** Ah…I see…

 

 **Akaashi:** Since I get to be a double agent I agree to the plan.

 

 **bokHOOTo:** I LIKES THE PLAN!!

 

 **Akaashi:** Are you done with training??

 

 **bokHOOTo:** YES!!!

 

 **Akaashi:** I’m on my way.

 

 **MelkBoi1222:** I think Bood is a good merge word

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** WE ARE THE BOOD COPS THEN~!

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** WE ARE THE BOOD COPS THEN!

 

 **Yachuuu~:** I’d totally say that as boob tho…

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** #TEAMBOOB

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** #TEAMBOOB

 

 **Yachuuu~:** #TEAMBOOB

 

 **ThatGirlWithTheMole:** ……

 

 **ThatGirlWithTheMole:** #TEAMBOOB

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** #TEAMMOOB

 

 **Donechi:** …Moob?

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** Man + Boob = Moob

 

 **Akaashi:** ……

 

 **Akaashi:** #TEAMMOOB

 

 **bokHOOTo:** AKKGAAAAAAASHI?!?!?!

 

 **enNOSHITa:** #TEAMMOOB

 

 **iWHYzumi:** …

 

 **aplPI:** #TEAMMOOD

 

 **Akaashi:** Kenma…

 

 **aplPI:** lIfE iS gReAt

 

 **bokHOOTo:** #TEAMBALLS

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** OMG!!!

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** I’M DED!!!

 

 **Yachuuu~:** OHMYGOSH!!!

 

 **Akaashi:** KOUTAROU!!!

 

 **bokHOOTo:** I MEANT VOLLEYBALLS!!!

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** Sure you did~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **MelkBoi1222:** #TEAMMILK

 

 **TheYamMan:** I’m pretty sure milk has nothing to do with body parts, Tobio…

 

 **MelkBoi1222:** Did I fucking stutter?

 

 **TheYamMan:** ……

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** I mean……It can…?

 

 **Donechi:** MATTSUN NO!!

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Donechi:** WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

 

 **ThatGirlWithTheMole:** To backtrack…

 

 **ThatGirlWithTheMole:** You are ‘hawt as fuck’, Hajime-kun.

 

 **iWHYzumi:** ANJCHBJWDBLHENDIFLJ

 

 **Yachuuu~:** AHAHAHAHA HE’S SO RED~!!!

 

 **TheYamMan:** Hitoka……

 

 **enNOSHITa:** I can confirm that he is red.

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** Anyways! It looks like Operation: KuroTsukki is a go~~

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** Indeed~~

 

* * *

 

The two silent volleyball players entered Thanks A Latte and proceeded to order their drinks at the counter. Kageyama began to take out his wallet, but Ushijima already pulled out his yen. He simple shook his head and gestured at his cash. Ushijima had already promised to pay for Kageyama’s milk and he was a man of his word.

 

“S-Sorry!” stuttered at frazzled barista as she took Ushijima’s payment and rushed into the back to assist her equally as frazzled co-workers with drinks. “Please be seated and we'll bring your drinks out momentarily!”

 

Ushijima and Kageyama maneuvered carefully around the throngs of people standing and waiting for their coffee. One after another…

 

“A large frappe!”

 

“A medium caramel latte with extra whipped creme!”

 

“Two black coffees!”

 

“A green tea with a side of fruit!”

 

“A cold mocha!”

 

One after another people approached the counter to retrieve their drink before fleeing the cafe. After a few minutes, the hustle and bustle died down. Ushijima had sat at their table in silence, mostly due to how loud the cafe had been up until this point. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

 

The waitress sashayed up to their table with two drinks on her server board. “Who ordered the gyokuro?” Ushijima merely nodded in confirmation so the lady placed it in front of him. “Nice to see a...guy like you drinking this stuff,” she said rather flirtatiously. “Can’t say I see too many men order anything besides black coffee,” she gagged a little bit. “So bitter and bland.” Ushijima refrained from replying that this tea was bitter just as black coffee and instead took a sip. He wasn't really focused on her, and right now he just wanted her to go away. Even though he hadn't actually spoken a word to this man across from him, he still had this yearning to get to know him better. To be alone.

 

The lady rambled a bit more on black coffee and men before realizing she still had her other order to deliver. “Oh! I almost forgot! Here you go, sir, a glass of milk. Sorry, all we have are cartons.” Kageyama didn't reply but waited impatiently for his drink. The only reason he was here was for the milk anyway. He wanted milk and he currently didn't have it in front of him.

 

“But, uh…,” she began as she bent over unnecessarily to place the carton in front of the setter. “I chose the biggest one for you, cutie,” she whispered into Kageyama’s ear as she slide the carton down. Ushijima nearly choked on his bitter tea. Her actions made the wing spiker feel… odd. Uncomfortable. The only joy he could revel in was that Kageyama paid her no mind. But… it also gave him a sense of dread. Could he make the setter open up to him? Why did he care?

 

Kageyama eyed his carton of milk with subtle glee before happily sucking on the straw. The waitress stared at him with a slight pout before leaving to attend other customers. A small grumble was heard under her breath, “I try and I try.” Ushijima let loose a tiny smirk at her dismay, which he hid behind his tea cup.

 

He redirected his attention to the setter who was still suckling happily. A strange sensation overcame him and he wasn't sure how to digest these feelings. He had struggled with these feelings for the past few years, not sure what to make of them and he knew Tendou would just make a big deal out of it if he knew. Though, maybe he should have talked with his eccentric, redheaded friend. He could get some advice. He was more experienced with understanding and expressing his feelings.

 

Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping.

 

Kageyama opened his eyes, which Ushijima hadn't even realized the setter had closed because he was so lost him his own thoughts and feelings and Kageyama’s blissful expression. Kageyama pouted, apparently displeased his milk drinking experience was disturbed. He pulled out his phone to review his messages. Ushijima looked curiously but said nothing. He wasn't one to snoop. Not to say he wasn't curious.

 

“Is something wrong?” these were the first words spoken between the two of them.

 

Kageyama shook his head. “Aya and Ayame included me in a group chat. Operation…” he scrunched his eyebrows together, “KuroTsukki?”

 

“Hmmm? I didn't know those two knew each other.” Although he'd be lying if he didn't feel something during the photoshoots. A weird tension. He may have seemed oblivious, but he wasn't that oblivious.

 

Kageyama just shook his head as the notifications just kept his phone lit up.

 

“You may answer it,” Ushijima urged to which Kageyama quickly typed away.

 

“The twins are scheming to get those two back together,” Kageyama confirmed, eyebrows knitting together as he continued reading the messages.

 

“Are you going to help out?” Ushijima inquired, hoping he didn't sound as snoopy as he felt at the moment. But he wanted to keep his momentum going.

 

“Yeah. They were good for each other. They were a complicated couple, very opposite, but I could see how they each benefited from their relationship. I miss them together,” he said sadly as he shook his carton only to hear a small splash. Smaller than he was hoping.

 

Ushijima immediately waved over the waitress to order another carton. She huffed, but took his money and quickly placed the order in front of Kags. It was clear that she was lying when she said she found the biggest carton the first time around because this one was the same size.

 

“Dumbass hasn't been around lately and the photoshoot has everyone busy, so I can't get as much setting practice in,” Kageyama grumbled, changing the subject.

 

“Would you like to get some practice in with me?” the wing spiker inquired over his cup of tea that he had just completed. “The photoshoot has taken away my practice time and I feel a decrease in spiking power.”

 

An expression overcame the setter as soon as he heard those words. One that was more excited than when he finally received his second carton of milk. Ushijima could conclude he would still have the same expression even after his 100th carton. And that he would buy every single carton for him.

 

“R-really?!?!” he began downing his drink and scrambled to get up.

 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t think so.” He gently placed his cup down and gazed at Kageyama. “I would like to spike your balls,” Ushijima spoke clearly and seriously.

 

In the distance, a fellow patron spit up her coffee. Several waitress rushed over to clean the mess as the frazzled and red-faced lady apologized profusely. At one point, their eyes met and she gave a gentle thumbs-up as if in support of what Ushiwaka stated. Which was strange unless she was a fan of Japan’s National Volleyball team.

 

Kags was beaming. A smile so wide and pure he had to close his eyes to keep it contained on his face. Ushijima was near squinting from its rays. “And I want to set them! My fingers are burning so LET’S GO!”

 

Ushijima felt… odd again. Unsettled by what he had spoken. A pool of displaced disappointment was felt. A yearning for more. In the back of his mind, something nagged at him and the woman’s thumbs-up didn’t help. It only added to his confused emotions.

 

For the time being, he shook it off and was about to follow the excited setter to the door when a boom shook the cafe. The sky opened up and a streak of lightning was let loose in the distance. A few moments later, rain fell.

 

“E-eh?” A disappointed whimper and the light drained from his eyes.

 

Ushijima merely pulled a tiny, compact umbrella from his jacket. “I am prepared.”

 

It was as if he presented the Holy Grail. The light returned and Kageyama was up quicker than the unannounced presence of the rainstorm.

 

Ushijima glanced around to see where he should take his cup before heading towards the door.

 

“Please come again~!” the flirty waitress giggled pleasantly, but her eyes spoke a different story. The wing spiker nodded at her, leaving the cafe and standing in the lobby of The Nest.

 

“It's raining cats and dogs,” Ushijima remarked.

 

“Huh? Speak Japanese! English is hard,” the slightly smaller boy grumbled.

 

Again the small smile spread across his face. This time though, he had no teacup to hide it. The other boy said nothing to indicate he saw.

 

Ushiwaka pushed the button to unfurl the umbrella before stepping out into the torrential downpour. Kageyama obediently followed. Getting to play volleyball was enough to get him to do just about anything.

 

“Hmmm, it’s pretty small.”

 

“Satori gave it to me as a birthday present last year. He said ‘tiny and compact, good for a man like you! Great for traveling. Super useful!’ Or something like that. It has been useful, actually.”

 

Couples ran desperately down the sidewalk trying to stay as dry as possible. Ushiwaka noticed a man tightly hugging the lady residing underneath his umbrella.

 

“Kyaaa! I'm getting wet Yusuke!” she cried playfully.

 

“Stay close!” Yusuke urged to the lady who giggled in glee.

 

“Stooop~ It's embarrassing~” but she snuggled in closer.

 

“I don't get it,” Kags remarked after the couple was in the distance.

 

“Couples are strange…” Ushiwaka hummed.

 

They passed a few blocks in comfortable silence, both in their own thoughts, volleyball racing through their minds.

 

Sniff.

 

Ushijima looked over and was overcome with surprise to see Kageyama’s shoulder soaked. The circumference of the umbrella too tiny to keep them both dry. It was just long enough to cover Ushijima’s broad shoulders. Unconsciously, he pulled the other in closer.

 

“Eh?”

 

“You're wet,” as if that explained everything

 

“It's just water,” he sniffed again, though he interestingly didn't move.

 

“If you get sick, coach won't let you play. And I won't practice with you today,” the taller man spoke firmly.

 

“Hnn?!?! F-fine!” he spoke with alarm, staying oddly close. The rain seemingly his enemy.

 

The way Kags was positioned next to him made it feel he was embracing the other. It felt… comfortable.

 

Maybe Tendou was good for something.

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa smiled softly from his sprawled out position on the couch as he watched Daichi play hide and seek with Takara. His husband was currently searching through the living room for their 4 year old daughter who was obviously hiding in the window curtains.

 

“Takara~~”, Daichi called out playfully, “Where are you~?”

 

“I’m not telling you, papa~!” Takara giggled and Issei laughed. Daichi turned and fake pouted at him…

 

“You know…… You could help me?” Daichi whined.

 

“No~ I’m enjoying watching.” Issei drawled before grinning.

 

Daichi glared at him before continuing to search for their daughter. Issei watched as his husband wandered into the kitchen just as Takara peeked out of the curtains.

 

“Ohh~ What do we have here~?” Issei drawled and Takara squealed before hiding in the curtains again.

 

“Shhh~ daddy!” She scolded and he laughed.

 

“I HEARD AN ADORABLE SQUEAL!!” Daichi said as he came running out of the kitchen.

 

“Ohh~? Did you now~?” Issei drawled.

 

“YES I DID!” Daichi pouted before crossing his arms.

 

“Hmmm~~ I didn’t hear anything~”

 

Daichi frowned before smirking suddenly and leaning over his husband…

 

“How about I do something special for you if you help me find her~~?”

 

Issei quietly stared at him and Daichi leaned even closer and trailed a hand down his husbands torso.

 

“What do you say~?” He asked in a low voice while letting his hand rest on Issei’s shirt covered abs.

 

Issei looked thoughtful before grinning, “I would babe, but Takara already bribed me with cuddles~”

 

“When did she do that??” Daichi frowned.

 

“Before she asked you to play hide and seek~!” Issei laughed.

 

Daichi pouted, “I hate when y’all team up against me!”

 

“You still love us though~~!” Issei drawled before grabbing the hand that was resting on his abs and placing a kiss upon it.

 

“I don’t know why I do.” Daichi huffed despite the blush covering his face.

 

“Yes you do~” Issei chuckled as he placed another kiss on Daichi’s hand. Daichi turned redder and groaned before plopping down onto the floor next to the couch.

 

“I give up, Takara! You win~” Daichi declared. He and his husband watched as their daughter came out of her hiding spot with a big grin on her face.

 

“I win, papa~!” Takara giggled as she rushed over to them. She climbed into Daichi's lap and grinned up at him.

 

“Yes, you win, sweetheart~” Daichi smiled as he ruffled her curly hair which caused the toddler to snuggle closer.

 

“Takara~ Where are my cuddles~?” Issei pouted.

 

“Sorry, daddy~” Takara drawled as she scrambled over Daichi and up onto the couch.

 

Issei chuckled and kissed her forehead after she snuggled onto him. “It’s okay, sweetheart~”

 

“No fair~ I want cuddles too~” Daichi pouted.

 

“Join us then, babe~” Issei drawled as he nuzzled Takara’s hair.

 

“Yeah! Join us, papa~” Takara drawled.

 

Daichi chuckled, “Will I even fit?”

 

“Stop procrastinating, Dai! You know you will so get up here!”

 

Daichi laughed at his husbands scolding before standing and climbing onto the couch. The family of three snuggled together, each with smiles of happiness on their faces.

 

“How long are we cuddling for~?” Daichi asked softly.

 

“Not long~ I need to go cook dinner soon.” Issei answered.

 

“TENDERS?!” Takara asked excitedly, while staring wide eyed at Issei.

 

“Yes, yes~ I’ll make tenders~” Issei laughed.

 

“YAAAAY~~!!” She cheered happily.

 

“She’s too adorable~” Daichi chuckled as he ruffled their daughters hair. The family of three cuddled quietly on the couch, enjoying each others presence and feeling great happiness and comfort.

 

After some time had passed Issei sighed softly before carefully sitting up. “I need to go cook now~”

 

“Alright~” Daichi said as he sat up, picked up Takara and placed her on the floor. Issei stood and stretched slightly before smiling at Daichi who had also stood.

 

“Are you coming to help~?”

 

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t help me earlier so why should I help you?”

 

“Oh, don’t be like that, babe,” Matsukawa drawled as he placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah! Don’t be like that babe!” a tiny squeak was heard followed by a hand being placed on Daichi’s leg. She couldn’t reach much higher.

 

Daichi’s face reddened immediately. “I-Issei! DON’T TEACH OUR DAUGHTER BAD  THINGS!”

 

Issei laughed and quickly made his way to the kitchen. “I’M INNOCENT~~!!” He yelled over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The twins quietly walked up the hallway before stopping in front of their boss’ apartment door. They flashed their friends down the hall a grin before Ayame raised an arm and knocked on the door.

 

“Tsukki~ We’ve come to visit~!” Ayame called and after a few minutes the door opened and Tsukishima stood in the doorway.

 

“You two have a key…why do y’all still knock?” He grumbled.

 

The twins gasped in fake horror… “IT’S RUDE TO JUST ENTER SOMEONE’S HOME!”

 

“Aya, you literally let yourself in to drop off food.” He deadpanned.

 

“Food is important!” Aya huffed.

 

“And you need it anyway!” Ayame added. “You’re a damn stick!” she gestured at his tiny body.

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes… “Whatever…”

 

“I brought something sweet for you~” Aya grinned as she held up the box that was in her hands.

 

Tsukishima eyed it curiously before looking at her… “Does it have strawberries?”

 

“You know it does!” Aya snorted.

 

“ANYWAYS~!!” Ayame called out before grinning wickedly and pushing Tsukki back into his apartment.

 

Aya grinned before turning her head and yelling down the hall… “NOW!!”

 

“W-what are you two doing?!” Tsukki sputtered as Ayame pushed him further into his apartment.

 

Aya held the door open as Yamaguchi, Hitoka, Keiji, Kiyoko, Hajime, Tobio and En-chan sprinted up the hallway and quickly entered the apartment. She followed them into the apartment and quietly locked the door behind her. She walked further into the apartment and laughed when she saw that her twin’s way of holding Tsukki back was to push him onto the floor and sit on him.

 

“Great idea, Senpai~~” She drawled and her twin grinned at her.

 

“Thaaaanks~~!!”Ayame replied, completely ignoring her struggling boss underneath.

 

“So you’re probably wondering why we’re all gathered here today,” Aya began dramatically as she headed towards the kitchen to put down her baked good. Tsukishima eyed it as he struggled to break free. It wasn’t that Ayame was heavy, she just had ungodly strength in her hands that kept him pinned to the floor.

 

“Yeah, I am wondering why you’re all standing in MY apartment and I’M on the floor,” Tsukishima grumbled, wishing he could have some peace and quiet and eat that cake he deserved. Instead he was being humiliated in front of all his employees.

 

Yamaguchi looked nervously at his lifelong friend sprawled pathetically on the floor before Yachi took his hand in her own. Her warmth grounded his resolve that what they were doing was necessary. This had to be done, even if Tsukki was humiliated a little.

 

“We have to talk, Sensei.” Kiyoko urged softly as she maintained her distance from the humiliated photographer.

 

“You can’t keep going on like this!” Yachi reinforced.

 

“Like what? Being pathetic on the floor? Yeah, I agree,” he huffed, now resigning to his fate of being pinned to the floor. He even showed less interest in the baked dessert that now seemed so far away and unobtainable.

 

“It was necessary since you keep avoiding this!” Ayame spoke sternly, bouncing on him for good measure in retaliation for his sass. His grunt indicated she did some damage, which pleased her.

 

“Of course we’re doing this because we’re worried about you!”

 

Without hesitation in his monotone voice, Tsukishima replied, “I don’t know what you’re-”

 

“Don’t play dumb,” Ayame snapped, her posture threatened another bounce. Tsukishima behaved enough to avoid that torture again.

 

“You know exactly what this is about. Why we’re all here. We know you’re intelligent enough to understand the situation. But clearly your emotions need a wakeup call!”

 

“I clearly don’t understand what’s going on,” Tsukishima grumbled defiantly as he laid his head on the floor.

 

“Don’t think I can’t take my cake home with me,” Aya threatened.

 

Tsukishima perked up, but he still avoided eye contact.

 

“Sensei,” Ayame began as she slowly gauged if getting off him was a good idea. He didn’t run so she repositioned herself to the couch. “Do you know how it makes US feel seeing you each day? The Sensei we knew back in college, some of us even back to high school or earlier, we all see it. We all see how broken you are. You try to hide it, but the pieces have not been put back together.“ Each word was spoken softly and as non-judgmental as possible.

 

“It’s as though you took tape and forcefully tried to put together a puzzle that was missing pieces. Mashing sides together that could never fit,” Ennoshita continued thoughtfully.

 

“We don’t like to see you moping about, pretending to BE fine when you. are. clearly. NOT. It hurts us too. More than you can imagine. Seeing you hold yourself back from LIVING. You know you can’t work yourself to death to forget Kuroo.”

 

“You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do,” Tsukishima pointed out not trying to be argumentative, but merely stating a fact.

 

“True, but we can tell you what you should and SHOULDN’T do,” Yamaguchi held firm. “You think you know yourself, but you should listen to everyone because they know you more than you think. Some probably better than yourself.”

 

“And what? They’ll say I’m making a huge mistake for ignoring HIM. That I’m still interested because I’m letting HIM affect me?” Tsukishima looked on in disgust, uncomfortable and unwilling to even utter Kuroo’s name.

 

“You’re clearly interested since you finally read Kuroo’s last text message,” Akaashi retorted.

 

“How do you even know I read the message?” Tsukishima quirked his brow.

 

“There is no need to question our ways, Tsukki.~” the twins replied in unison.

 

“You totally took my phone,” he deadpanned.

 

“NO CHANGING THE SUBJECT!” Aya growled.

 

“I really need to change my PIN and not tell anyone,” he sighed, trying to keep the conversation distant and steered away from the true purpose at hand.  

 

“TSUKISHIMA KEI,” Aya bellowed, everyone was taken aback by her violent outburst, but none was more surprised than Tsukishima himself. This was the first time she had addressed him as such since college and it was… intimidating. His phone that he had whipped out was now forgotten on the coffee table next to him.

 

“Look. We’ve have been MORE than kind to you. We have given you our time and attention and ears as you’ve tried to figure this out, but enough is ENOUGH. I am so tired of this bullshit! Of your bullshit! If I had any less self-control, I’d… I’d…”

 

“Punch him?” Ennoshita offered.

 

“Slap you!” Aya opted to take a slightly less violent route.

 

“Slapping is very useful~” Iwaizumi nodded, having slapped several people including a certain annoying setter.

 

“There will be no slapping,” Kiyoko stated to keep the peace. “Nor punching.”

 

The room became silent. While everyone had plenty to say to their tall friend, it seemed no one was able to figure out HOW to get their message across to him in a way that hadn’t already been said. It was clear the blonde wasn’t giving up without a strong fight.

 

“You can’t keep ignoring him forever,” Kageyama stated bluntly and everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“I thought we already discussed this,” Tsukishima sighed.

 

“You *shouldn’t* keep ignoring him forever,” Kageyama corrected.

 

Tsukishima huffed and looked away, “Yes I can.”

 

“Do you really think so? Because I don’t. WE don’t. But I know just HOW much he bothers you. I know how much he’s on your mind,” Kageyama challenged and continued after he saw him stiffen. “I’ve listened to every rant, complaint, praise and annoyingly mushy comment you’ve had about Kuroo since HIGH SCHOOL. Hell even just last night we talked on the phone about him! You can’t ignore him, you can’t forget him. Just like he can’t ignore or forget you. You think you’re the only one that’s hurt or suffering?? Have you actually _looked_ at Kuroo?”

 

When Tsukishima stayed silent, Kageyama shook his head in disappointment… “I’ll take that as a no.”

 

Akaashi cleared his throat before speaking, “You know… For you to be such an impressive photographer, you’re absolutely oblivious about Kuroo.” He glanced over to Ayame who nodded and pulled a stack of photos out of her purse. She scattered them across the coffee table in front of Tsukki. Akaashi moved closer and pointed out several photos as he spoke his next words…

 

“He looks impressively awful. He shows up to places with dark eyebags, a grimace or dazed look on his face, he hardly pays attention to his clothing, and he rarely gives a genuine smile or his usual smirk, not even Koutarou’s jokes get a reaction out of him. His hair looks dull and wilted too!! Even in these photos you can tell he’s not all the way there, his head appears to be elsewhere or he’s staring directly at you and giving you a sad look. He was like this after you two originally broke up and it took a long time and several of us to somewhat get him back to ‘normal’. All he had to do was meet you again and now he’s fallen back into that atrocious zombie state.”

 

“You’ve been in the same state,” Kageyama said as the group watched Tsukishima look through the photos. “You regressed to how you were our first year of high school. You turned back into that mean, cold, rudely sarcastic asshole.”

 

Yamaguchi nodded and said, “All of us in this room know how much you two pined for each other after yall first met. We all watched you two fall for each other before actually getting together. We watched you two look so happy and wonderfully in love. And we were hurt when you two broke up…”

 

“It’s not solely his fault either. It’s your fault too,” Akaashi added. “He didn’t intentionally hurt you, but you intentionally hurt him.”

 

Kageyama continued, “Yeah what Kuroo did was wrong, but you were wrong for running away. You were wrong in _how_ you broke up with him. You were a coward and instead of listening to him and talking to him and trusting him… You ran away. You ran away from what you said was the best thing that ever happened to you. You’re both hurting because of a mistake and a rash decision. He’s made it clear that he wants to make amends, that he wants to talk to you but you’re ignoring him. You’re running away! You still love-”

 

“DON’T.” Tsukishima spoke in a harsh tone, cutting Kageyama off. He didn’t want to hear about those feelings he’s ignored for so long. He didn’t want to acknowledge the feelings he didn’t allow himself to think about for years.

 

“NO, KEI!!” Kageyama shouted, his face contorted into an upset expression. Tsukishima stared at his friend in surprise. He rarely ever saw this side of the setter and Kageyama rarely ever addressed him by his given name but he knew when it was shown then Kageyama was very upset, very serious and very unwillingly to let the matter go.

 

“You ran away! You still love him but you're still running away! You’re prolonging the hurt for both you and Kuroo!” Kageyama exclaimed. “A-and we can’t let you do that a-anymore…” He finished softly, his voice cracking slightly.

 

Tsukishima stared speechless at the setter who was staring back at him. He broke eye contact and glanced around the room to see that everyone wore similar upset or worried expressions as Kageyama. He looked down at the photos scattered on the table and picked up the one he took two days ago. He stared at Kuroo's obviously forced smile and blank eyes, his hunched shoulders and wilted hair. This photo upset him……but it also made him feel guilty. He made the man he love look and act so out of sorts that he was almost unrecognizable.

 

“I……” He started before going quiet and staring at the picture again. He wanted to make things right with Kuroo. He wanted to talk to him, to listen to him and to put this entire situation behind them. He…he wanted them to start over… He had wished that for years but he didn’t know if it was even possible. He knew he was harsh in how he broke up with Kuroo and he didn’t think the older man would ever forgive him. He wasn’t sure HOW to even talk to him now.

 

“You can't run away anymore, Tsukishima,” Hajime spoke softly. “It's time you be honest to yourself and to him. You need to talk to him and make things right.”

 

“But…,” his reply came without bite. It felt defeated and hopeless. “I don't know where to start. What I can do. I don't….,” he released a shaky breath. “Feel strong enough to go through with this,” his hand nervously trembled the longer he held the photo. God, the guilt kept piling on his shoulders and in his heart the longer he kept looking at the photo.

 

“Don't think you're alone,” Akaashi said softly.

 

“You have a family here bigger than you know,” Ayame and Aya continued in sync.

 

“We’ll be your safety net. You won't fall. We won't LET you fall again because we have your back,” Kageyama concluded.

 

Tsukishima just offered an unsteady breath.

 

“And as for where to start… start small!” Yachi offered, trying to lift the heavy blanket of tension and emotion that had covered the room. “Nothing says peace offering quite like sending a friendly text message!” Yachi beamed.

 

“Uhhh, I don’t think so…” Hajime felt bad raining on her parade.

 

“Just send him a text! Something short and… and NOT provoking. Be civil! Something like, uhh, ‘I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately and wanted to talk. Think we could get together this week?’ See, something easy like that!”

 

“....”

 

Hajime sighed heavily. “Look, just send him a two sentence text. ‘I’ve been thinking about us and all that happened. Could we meet up to talk?’ We can look it over and give pointers… real… pointers,” he stared at Yachi, ”before you send if you want. But just send it. Soon.”

 

Tsukishima merely nodded, the energy drained from his body. “I just… want to be by myself right now.”.

 

Everyone else glanced around the room and nodded in understanding.

 

“We’re here for you and you can always call if you need to talk.” Ennoshita smiled softly.

 

“Eat your cake, relax and try not to overthink.” Aya said after moving and giving the blonde a hug.

 

“And if you need more cake just tell Aya and she'll bring you some~!” Ayame grinned as she hugged the blonde too.

 

Everyone else stood and moved to either pat Tsukishima on the shoulder or give him a quick hug before moving to the front door, except Kageyama who simply stood next to Tsukishima. He motioned for the others to leave, knowing that his friend wouldn’t want them to see as he started his message to Kuroo.

 

Tsukishima pulled out his phone and opened his messages. He hesitantly scrolled to the bottom until he found what he was looking for: ♡ _Tetsu_

 

The message hurt. More than it did a few weeks ago when he initially read it. It was as if those simple words meant more now that he opened his eyes to the truth and they weighed heavier on his heart.

 

How was he even going to reply? Did he have the right? A warm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his head and refocused his energy.

 

“Breath,” the voice steady and gentle. “Don’t rush.”

 

The blonde just nodded and breathed, slow and steady, before gaining the courage to compose probably the most important message he would ever need to write.

 

‘Kuroo, can we talk?’

 

The two stayed silent for several minutes: Tsukishima staring at the message draft and Kageyama quietly rubbing his back. Eventually Tsukishima sighed and put his phone away.

 

“...I don’t want to send it yet…” He spoke softly.

 

“That’s fine. I know you’ll do it soon.” Kageyama replied just as softly and Tsukishima nodded. “I’ll leave you be now but I will be stopping by in the morning to check on you.”

 

“......I can’t bribe you to not come, can I?” Tsukishima pouted and Kageyama chuckled.

 

“Nope. Besides, you already owe me some milk.” He drawled as he moved to the door.

 

“For what?!” Tsukishima exclaimed as he stared at the setter from the couch.

 

“For having me participate in this intervention!” Kageyama called over his shoulder before grinning and walking out of Tsukishima’s apartment and shutting the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

_OPERATION: KUROTSUKI_

 

 **7SecondKouhai:** Part 1 is completed~

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** On to part 2~~


	5. The Good, Bad and Beautiful: MERRRR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we know this is late... really late. Life happened with work and family situations. BUT! We made this chapter extra long so enjoy the fun and journey, because we know we did!

**CHAPTER 5:**  

 

“Alright everyone, we appreciate all your hard work up until this point so let’s treat ourselves to a 15 minute break!” Ayame announced to the volleyball group. The twins knew Janus-Sensei could lose all track of time so they had to remind him to take breaks.

 

Kuroo, who had been off in a corner, perked up and immediately exited the room. If one was not attuned to the current situation, it would be an innocent action. But the twins knew better. It had been several days since Operation Salt and it seemed Mr. Salt hadn’t budged in his feelings. Tobio told them otherwise, “He’s making progress. I have faith he will follow through.”

 

“He’d better pull through or this entire plan will have been for nothing,” Aya huffed as she saw their boss completely ignore the cat fleeing the room. It was almost uncomfortable.

 

Composing themselves, the twins approached their boss, “Janus-sensei, we’ll be taking our leave. See you in 15 minutes or so!” He merely nodded and began securing his equipment so he could take his leave too. “Don’t cause trouble,” he sighed.

 

On the way to the break room, they twins bumped into Hitoka who was holding a mountain of papers.

 

“You need some help with that? We’re headed to the break room so we could carry it to your office.”

 

“Yes! Everyone disappeared so suddenly!” Hitoka replied awkwardly as she allowed her stack to lessen with the twins’ help.

 

Once all the papers were securely placed on her desk, she turned and bowed. “SO!” she started with enthusiasm, “When will we enact our plan?” a curious Hitoka asked.

 

“It’s probably best to call in a situation like this…” Aya began to explain to the innocent Hitoka. “Hajime and En-chan can get a little…. Intense if they’re disturbed,” Aya said carefully as she punched in the number.

 

“Oh! So that’s why there’s a lot of yelling and noise coming from their office!”

 

The phone dialed for an ungodly long time and it was a good thing because it took a bit for Aya to recompose herself at Hitoka’s realization. Sometimes she was right on the ball, but then there were other times she was just too innocent for this world. After a minute of ringing, the receiver picked up. One could almost feel the annoyance as if something were being disturbed. A grin plastered itself on Aya’s face. Called it.

 

“Iwa-chaaaan~ How meeeeean to ignore us for so loooong~ What were you and En-chan doooing~ ” the twins took turns asking as cutely as possible.

 

Hajime’s tense was palpable. “I swear you’re sounding more and more like Oikawa.”

 

“Awh, that made Oikawa sad~” Ayame teased.

 

“WAIT. HE’S HERE?!”

 

“Awhhhh, now Oikawa is crying!”

 

“IS HE-”

 

“The poor thi-” Aya tried to continue but was interrupted.

 

“IS. HE. HERE.” Hajime spoke carefully as to not be interrupted. His avoidance of Tooru was a serious matter and he wasn’t going to allow a scheming twin to ruin all the work he had put into this plan.

 

“Um, guys… maybe we shouldn-” Hitoka kept her hands up in a non-threatening manner to keep this conversation from escalating.

 

“Of course he’s not,” Ayame huffed. “If he were, I wouldn’t be holding this phone right now and you would be hearing your name with actual sobbing.” She gave the smol, frightened woman a thumbs-up as if to say ‘I’ve got this’.

 

Hajime let loose a sigh. “Don’t tease me like this, you’re going to take 20 years off my life.”

 

“I’m sure Tooru has already taken off at least that much,” Ayame gauffed.

 

“NOT FUNNY! YOU KNOW HOW I AM ABOUT THAT MAN!”

 

A quiet and almost inaudible voice could be heard through the receiver, “Love, please calm yourself.”

 

“Hey heeeey! Is that En-chan? Funny thing to hear you on the other line, especially since this is... Oh I dunno… YOUR phone I called. Why is Hajime answering YOUR phone,” Aya grinned evilly.

 

The twins could almost feel the heat radiating off Ennoshita’s cheeks and before he could develop a comeback, Ayame spoke.

 

“Well then.”

 

“Now that you’ve answered your phone and haven’t hung up….” Aya continued.

 

“I still can,” he deadpanned. It was obvious the twins interrupted something important and if they didn’t choose their words wisely, Iwa-chan would make their lives hell.

 

“Ummm,” a frighten squeak from Hitoka.

 

“But you haven’t and THAT is the important part!” Ayame chirped happily. “Sooooo, you buuusssy?”

 

There was silence. Then a sigh. “Not anymore,” he grumbled.

 

“Perfect! We’re on break for 10 minutes! SO! We gotta meet up and discuss… ‘the plan’.”

 

“The plan…”

 

“YES! The plan~. Remember…. Saturday… the group chat….” Ayame said cutely. “We’ll be there in 2 minutes!”

 

A curse word could be heard from the other end and a lot of shuffling around before the line went dead.

 

“Really glad we called, twin!” Aya started.

 

“Yuuup. Hajime would have killed us if we didn’t,” the other twin cackled.

 

Hitoka was on the floor, her soul about ready to escape her body as she whispered, “Hajime-san is scary.”

 

“HITOKA-CHAN! PUT YOUR SOUL BACK IN YOUR BODY. WE HAVE A JOB TO DO!” Aya screamed excitedly, pulling the poor woman up.

 

Ayame joined with the same level of excitement. “The plan!”

 

After a few minutes of pulling and words of encouragement to their fallen friend, they arrived at their destination. “CHIKARA-SENSEI” graced the door plaque and the twins grinned mischievously before Aya decided she would be the one to knock.

 

Tap tap tap.

 

Silence.

 

The twins exchanged a look. Aya raised her hand again.

 

Tap tap tap.

 

More silence.

 

“Are they hiding?” Ayame asked quietly.

 

“They probably want us to leave~,” Aya snickered.

 

“They should know better than to ignore us. We’re persistent~” Ayame replied.

 

“Indeed, twin~”

 

“Shall we knock together?”

 

TAP TAP. TAP TAP.

 

Shuffling.

 

Hajime cracked open the door. There was a single lamp lit in the corner, but he did not allow much else to be seen.

 

“It’s been two minutes, Iwa-chan~” Aya said cutely.

 

“The plan must be executed as we discussed!”

 

“Ohhh, were you in there with someone~? Sorry~” Aya giggled with fake innocence.

 

A sigh. “Does it have to be today?” Hajime whispered.

 

“Today,” both twins deadpanned. “We discussed it this morning. So you knew better!”

 

“Keep it in your pants buddy!” Aya sing-songed. She grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled him out. “Chikara-sensei~ We’re taking your lover, BUT we will give you Hitoka-chan in exchange!”

 

“BUT THAT’S NOT A FAIR-” the voice stopped, realizing he’d been caught.

 

With the exchange completed, the twins dragged a very dissatisfied Hajime to enact their plan.

 

“SO! Where shall we do the deed~” Ayame started.

 

A sigh.

 

“Mhhhh, that super speeecial secret room would be good~!” Aya replied.

 

Another sigh. “Sure would have loved to be alone in a secret room…” an inaudible mumble.

 

“YES. Then we could be COMPLETELY alone and no one would think to look for us in there, right Iwa-chan~?” Ayame offered.

 

Another sigh and a mumble was heard from behind, “Just when it was getting good,” Hajime groaned.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo walked into The Nest that morning feeling like he should've stayed home. He had a gut feeling something was going to happen and with the shit mood he's been in for the last few weeks he really didn't feel like dealing with anything else. He currently sat in a chair in Studio 1 watching as Tsukki - no, Janus-Sensei took pictures of an obviously hyper and rapidly posing Hinata. The redhead was starting to make his eyes hurt and he was surprised that Janus-Sensei hadn't snapped at him yet.

 

He heard a snicker and turned his head to see Mattsun and Taichi huddled over the next outfit Hinata was set to wear. He leaned forward, squinted to get a closer look and saw that both middle blockers held bottles of a suspicious, shiny substance. He moved to get up and stop their shenanigans but a muscular, pale arm blocked his way. He looked up to see Aone give a slight shake of his head before he made his way over to the sneaky middle blockers. He sat back in his seat and watched as both Mattsun and Taichi jumped when Aone silently walked over and tapped them on the shoulders. The two whirled around and as they did the shiny substance in the bottles sprayed from the tops and covered the three middle blockers.

 

The room went completely silent. The three middle blockers stared at each other in shock (except for Aone who had his usual blank face), Hinata stared wide-eyed at the three and Janus-Sensei looked at them with a slight frown. Kuroo blinked before hunching over and cackling.

 

“OHMYGOD!! IT’S GLITTER!!” He cackled.

 

“...Why? Why glitter?” Tsukishima sighed.

 

“We wanted to make the lil ball of energy shine some more~” Mattsun drawled as he brushed glitter off himself.

 

Taichi nodded while brushing himself off, “A lil glitter never hurt anyone~”

 

“IT’S MORE THAN A ‘LIL’ GLITTER~!” Kuroo cackled.

 

“Where did you even get the glitter?!” Tsukishima asked, an exasperated look upon his face. Mattsun and Taichi glanced at each other before shrugging.

 

“We found it?” Mattsun answered, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Bullshit.” Tsukishima replied instantly.

 

“We did though.” Taichi smirked while pouring glitter on the now grinning Hinata.

 

“Where??” Tsukishima asked again.

 

“An open closet in the dressing room. There was a shit ton of glitter in there so we borrowed a few bottles~” Mattsun drawled as he helped brush Aone off. The silent middle blocker seemed to be struggling and even had a slight pout on his face.

 

“I told her to keep that locked!” Tsukishima growled as he quickly strode out of the room. Kuroo watched him walk out of the room before sighing softly.

 

“Hmm~ He’s more upset than I thought…” Mattsun muttered thoughtfully.

 

“Did y’all have to piss him off?” Kuroo asked as he glared at his teammates.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve made him feel worse than we just have.” Taichi replied bluntly while giving Kuroo a knowing look. Mattsun and Aone quickly whacked the blunt middle blocker on the back and he winced in pain but kept his gaze focused on Kuroo.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kuroo demanded as he stood.

 

“Don’t answer that!” Mattsun interrupted as he quickly covered Taichi’s mouth.

 

“What did you do to Kei?” An innocent voice asked and everyone turned to see Hinata staring at Kuroo with an intense look.

 

“It’s none of your business, Chibi-chan.” Kuroo huffed.

 

“Kei is my friend so it _IS_ my business.” Hinata challenged, the intense look still on his face.

 

“Well if you haven’t been told then it _ISN’T_ your business.” Kuroo growled.

 

“Are you even his friend if he hasn’t told you?” Taichi bluntly asked after prying Mattsun’s hand off his mouth. Hinata flinched and a hurt look replaced the intense one and Taichi immediately regretted his words. He hadn’t meant to upset the ball of sunshine.

 

“Just because you do not know now doesn’t mean you won’t know at all or that you aren’t his friend. Tsukishima may need time before telling you.” Aone spoke softly and calmly.

 

Taichi turned his head to stare blankly at Aone… “Do you know their ‘falling out’ happened more than five years ago?”

 

Taichi and Aone silently stared at each other, Mattsun stared at the two with a thoughtful expression on his face, Hinata looked shocked at Taichi’s revelation and Kuroo glared at Taichi with annoyance. Mattsun glanced at Kuroo before staring at Taichi again. He hadn’t realized the slightly younger middle blocker was aware of the changes and situation between Kuroo and Tsukishima and it made him curious as to what Taichi was thinking about. It made him even more curious as to why Taichi was just now saying something after all these years have been passed.

 

“I…” A quiet voice started and everyone turned to look at Hinata. The redhead looked up at the taller middle blockers with a look of resolve in his eyes and his mouth tilted in a slight smile.

 

“I trust and believe that Kei will tell me what happened when he’s ready. I don’t care how long it’s been since whatever happened happened. I don’t care about who already knows or who’s involved. Kei is my friend and I do trust him and when he decides to tell me then I’ll be there for him them.”

 

Mattsun smiled softly at the redhead whereas Aone and Taichi simply nodded their heads in understanding. Kuroo quietly turned away from his teammates and walked out of the studio. As he walked out he heard Hinata ask…

 

“So are we on lunch break now???”

 

Kuroo quietly made his way to the elevators and breathed a sigh of relief when he was the only one getting on. He became absorbed in his thoughts as the elevator slowly lowered him to the 10th floor where the restaurant resided. He wasn’t angry at his teammates for annoying Tsukki. He wasn’t angry at Taichi for provoking him. He knew it wasn’t done with ill intention, that it was just his way of showing he cares and that he’s worried. He wasn’t angry at Hinata for being worried about his friend. In fact… He was angry at himself…

 

_“...you’ve made him feel worse…”_

 

A statement so true that he immediately felt angry with himself. A statement that reminded him of how bad he fucked up. A statement that reminded him of what…no…who he lost… A statement that made him wish everyday that he had kept his mouth shut years ago. Had he kept his mouth shut he would still have the love of his life. He would still be happy and having the time of his life. Instead he was struggling through everyday life unsure of what to do, what to think, how to feel and how to function.

 

He blinked slowly as the elevator doors opened. He scanned the area before trudging out of the elevator and into the restaurant. He quickly got in line and made his way through it. He managed to get a plate of his favorite food and hoped it would improve his mood once he started eating. He quickly made his way back to the elevators and entered one just as his teammates exited the next elevator. They spotted him and Daichi opened his mouth to say something but the doors quickly shut. Shut him away from their worried and curious looks. Shut them out of the personal time he so desperately needed.

 

He stared blankly at the doors as the elevator slowly carried him up to the 17th floor. The doors opened once the elevator reached the correct floor and he quickly made his way out and to the lounge. He glanced around before moving to the plush chair by the window. He sat his tray of food on the the table by the chair before plopping down in the chair and sighing heavily. This lounge had become his calming place, his sanctuary, his place to either quietly think or eat. No one was ever hanging around in this lounge. They usually hung out on the 18th floor, in the cafe or elsewhere. This lounge was always empty and the floor fairly silent and he liked this place.

 

He sat up slightly and started eating while staring out the window. He ignored the repetitive vibrating of his phone, he tuned out the negative thoughts that were trying to gain his attention and focused on the delicious meal in front of him. He smiled softly and watched the world go by outside the window. He took a sip of his drink before sighing softly. He zoned out into his peaceful world and tried to think of a way to approach the man he hurt years ago. He went to take another bite of his food when suddenly his world went dark.

 

* * *

 

“Is the blindfold really necessary?” Kuroo grumbled at his lack of sight, stumbling about as he was dragged by Hajime and the twins… somewhere. The last thing he remembered was eating his grilled mackerel pike alone in the lounge before his world was enveloped in darkness. And his food was still sitting there...

 

“You don’t get to ask the question here, mister,” Ayame started firmly, gripping his arm tighter to lead him through a door frame, he assumed. He could figure they were still on the 17th floor because they did not go into an elevator or climb any stairs. Over the past few weeks, he had become accustomed to the ins and outs of the building.

 

“Are we even in The Nest anymore,” he continued to grumble, really just wanting to protest. He was suddenly shoved into a chair. The sudden movement caused him to gasp and flail his arms looking for support. The moment his hands found the handles, he grasped them as if his life depended on it. “HEY!”

 

“I don’t think you quite understand the situation… Tetsurou,” his name spoken carefully and deliberately. “WE. Ask the questions. And YOU. Answer said questions. Got it?”

 

Kuroo was dumbfounded. Completely and utterly dumbfounded. He wanted to reply with something witty. Gain control back. At the very least just leave. But he could honestly say he wasn’t expecting to be catnapped today. Or blindfolded. Or interrogated. Couldn’t he just have some peace? And eat his grilled mackerel pike!

 

“Ye-yeah,” he conceded. What was the point? If he tried to escape then they would just capture him again. No one in the room protested, so he took off his blindfold. They were in an empty room with a single chair that he currently occupied and a single light that made the place almost eerie.

 

“Wow, I thought he’d put up more of a fight,” Ayame commented. “I-I mean THAT’S RIGHT!” quickly correcting herself. “So _MISTER_ , what have you been up to the past few years? Playing volleyball? Working on your career? How about… your love life? How’s that going for you?” She paced back and forth causing shadows to dance across her face.

 

“My love life doesn’t concern you,” Kuroo sighed as he looked down.

 

Aya knelt down and gave him a concerned look. “But we are concerned for you as a friend.”

 

“I didn’t realize we were friends,” he replied, not in a harsh manner but pointing out a fact. It was true, they knew each other during college, but the twins hadn’t been friends with Tsukishima long enough to consider Kuroo a friend. If anything, he should be considered the enemy for the way he broke their boss’ heart.

 

“Hmm, well I wouldn’t call you a stranger either so I’d rather call you a friend,” Aya smiled gently. For just a moment, there was a spark in the kidnapped cat’s eyes that felt relieved in someway, but it quickly diminished in the next second.

 

“SO. Been dating anyone good lately?” Ayame’s rude question popped out of nowhere. “Mhh, maybe since college?”

 

“No,” Kuroo replied truthfully as he balled up his fists. It was clear he was disturbed by all this and his hurt expression that he wore daily deepened. If it were possible, his hair wilted even more.

 

“Really? Someone as suave and charming as you~?” Ayame batted her eyelashes in fake innocence. “Suuuur-”

 

“NO. I…,” the detainee almost lost his composure as he cut off the twin. He took a breath, “I couldn’t… bring myself to…”

 

Aya could see the light draining completely from his eyes.  She assumed it was because he was remembering his past. Things that he had shoved so deeply within that Ayame was forcing back to the surface. “Did something happen? This is a safe space, Kuroo. It’s soundproof too,” Aya began as she rubbed his hand reassuringly.

 

Ayame demonstrated by raising her voice, “WHY? SURELY SOMEONE LIKE YOU COULD HAVE DATED ANYONE. DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO OUR BOSS? IS THAT WHY YOU COULDN’T DATE ANYONE ELSE?”

 

“NO. NO I COULDN’T DATE ANYONE ELSE,” Kuroo’s breathing became ragged as he gripped the arms of the chair for support. “I WAS AN IDIOT. A FUCKING IDIOT,” he whipped his head up and glared at everyone in the room. “AND BECAUSE I WAS AN ASS, I LOST HIM FOREVER. I LOST SOMEONE I LOVED MORE DEARLY THAN ANYONE OR ANYTHING I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE. A-and now I will pay for my stupidity,” Kuroo choked, resting his face against hands in an attempt to hide. “I can never date anyone again.” He hadn’t realized how thin the air was in this room as he struggled to breath from his outburst.

 

“Kuroo…” the twins said with concern. Aya was already trying to rub his back while Ayame made her way over to apologize before…

 

Smack. Smack. The twins stood still in shock. “I-Iwa-chan?” Ayame looked hurt as she rubbed her head like a wounded puppy.

 

“Ow, why did I get smacked too?” Aya whined, “I was being NICE!” she grumbled as she rubbed her throbbing head. “Wait...I thought I was the bad cop! Ayame, what the hell!”

 

Ayame whistled innocently, trying to mask how much pain she was in from Hajime’s smack. “Well it just kinda happened…” she attempted to shrug.

 

“BUT I WANTED TO BE THE BAD COP!” Aya pouted.

 

Kuroo looked on in bewilderment. What was going on? Bad cop? Were they seriously doing the good cop, bad cop routine on him?

 

SMACK. SMACK. The irritation was palpable as the vein in Hajime’s forehead nearly popped from this blatant display of stupidity. Both twins were on the floor whimpering as Hajime, so kindly, smacked them on the other side of their heads.

 

“OW! Do you touch En-chan with those not so innocent hands?!” Aya cried. From the way he smirked in response, Aya didn’t want to know what those two did behind closed doors.

 

Hajime stood defiantly over the twins. “You two need to CALM down,” He glared at the twins. When the two women stared back at him, he wore a confused expression. “Wait. Wasn’t I supposed to smack you if you got too crazy?” Though he didn’t look too remorseful for his actions.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL. NO!  YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO SMACK US EARLIER FOR PLANNING THIS WHOLE THING BUT THEN EVENTUALLY SIDE WITH US BECAUSE WHAT WE’RE DOING IS IMPORTANT!” Aya cried, feeling the most wronged.

 

“....”

 

“...”

 

“...Oh… Of course I knew that… I am just playing the beautiful cop,” he defended. “BUT REGARDLESS.

 

“You are pretty beautiful,” Kuroo commented.

 

Iwaizumi smiled before it turned dark. “Now then…” SMACK.

 

Kuroo looked like a hurt kitten as he nursed his throbbing head. “Why did I…”

 

“Because! I’m tired of all this.” The twins knew better. Hajime just wanted to get back to En-chan. “Look, Kuroo. No… Tetsurou. Listen. It’s obvious you still hold so many feelings for Kei. Why didn’t you try to make up with him? Pursue him again?” Hajime’s tone softened.

 

“How could I? He… he hated me so much. I hurt him so deeply and I don’t blame him,” Kuroo sobbed. “I wish I could change all this, but I _can’t_.”

 

“Do you really think you’re the only one who wishes all this could change? Have you REALLY taken a look at Kei? I know he usually wears a blank expression, but when he was with you, it was different. Actual happiness that only you could bring out of him. Now he just seems dead. Have you really not noticed? Have you really not looked at him? Are you really not going to TRY?” Hajime urged.

 

“I…” He had been too busy trying to avoid his ex-lover that he didn’t even spare Kei a look. Maybe he feared what expression Kei would wear for him. He didn’t want to be hated even further.

 

“Don’t stop. We’ve been with Janus-Sensei for a while and we know he doesn’t hate you. I mean, he didn’t change or delete your contact info so….” Aya shrugged.

 

That made Kuroo perk up a bit. He still kept his contact information the same? That meant he kept his nickname the same? “But… I hurt him so badly.”

 

“And he hurt you pretty damn bad too!” Ayame commented. “But you’re both suffering and it has to end! I can’t watch sensei go on like this… hallow being. And I can’t stand to see you being all depressed either. So stop moping around and just talk to him!” she stated like it was the easiest thing in the world.

 

Kuroo looked at the floor again, his courage waning, but his fear of being smacked by Hajime was incredibly strong. It was scary how much strength that man had in his right hand.

 

“I will smack you again if you say no,” Hajime said as if reading Kuroo’s mind. “I will also do worse than that if you hurt Kei even further. So don’t mess this up and I won’t mess you up.”

 

Kuroo stiffened. The aura that radiated from Hajime told him not to mess with the man. “Y-Yeah. If you’ll excuse me, I think I hear a grilled mackerel pike calling my name,” and with that, the cat ran off.

 

“This better have worked,” the model sighed.

 

“I think we got through to him!” The twins quickly pulled out their phones and proceeded to message the group chat.

 

_OPERATION: KUROTSUKI_

 

 **7SecondSenpai:** Interrogation…

 

 **7SecondKouhai** : Complete!

 

 **7Second Senpai** : Our good cop, bad cop, beautiful cop was a success!

 

 **iWHYzumi:** I’m pretty sure I did it tho…

 

 **7SecondKouhai** : Yeah, but we helped

 

 **iWHYzumi** : do I need to smack yall again?

 

 **enNOSHITa** : oooo~~

 

 **7SecondKouhai** : GROSS

 

 **Akaash** i: so are we ready for part 3?

 

 **7SecondSenpa** i: Indeed we are~

 

 **bokHOOTo:** WHOOOOOT!

 

* * *

 

The twins waved at the volleyball team as they moved past them and exited The Nest. They giggled when Kuroo rushed past them and hid next to Mattsun and Daichi to which both gave him a worried look. As the rest of the team made their way out of the building Asahi and Tendou came walking in. The twins immediately perked up and glanced at each other. Aya smirked at her sister before raising her arm and waving…

 

“Hey guys~!”

 

The two models looked over at them and quickly walked over. Asahi smiled nervously and raised a hand to wave shyly whereas Tendou grinned deviously and let out a lazily drawled…

 

“Heeeyyy~~~”

 

“How was yalls first joint photoshoot~?” The twins asked in unison.

 

“I-I-It was i-interesting…?!” Asahi stuttered as he looked everywhere but at the twins.

 

“Oh it was MORE than _INTERESTING_ ~!” Tendou exclaimed as he draped an arm around Asahi’s shoulders, “Asahi has been holding out on us~!!”

 

“Ohhh~~? DO tell how~?” Aya smirked.

 

“Weeeelll~~” Tendou drawled as he smirked too, “Our photoshoot involved lots of black, our hair was down, there was some red AAAAANNNNND Asahi was _shirtless_ ~~”

 

“Oooo~~ He was _shirtless_ ~” Aya fake gasped.

 

“I know right~ It was surprisingly hot~” Tendou nodded.

 

“I-IT WAS EMBARRASSING! WE WERE TURNED INTO V-VAMPIRES!” Asahi exclaimed.

 

“Yeah~ Vampire lovers~!” Tendou cackled.

 

“Vampire lovers?” The twins asked in unison.

 

Asahi blushed and Tendou laughed loudly before explaining, “The beginning of our photoshoot was what we were requested for but then our photographer and her staff were having a _biiit_ too much fun and next thing we know we were posing like vampire lovers.”

 

“Oooo~~ I’m _sure_ they’re wonderful pictures~ And I’m sure my twin would just looove to see a shirtless Asahi~” Aya smiled innocently and her sister glared at her.

 

“The pictures will be sent over sometime tomorrow and I can bring them over after En-chan takes a look~~” Tendou suggested.

 

“Please and thank you~~!” Aya grinned.

 

“So what’re you two doing back here? Aren’t you done for the day?” Ayame asked.

 

“W-we came to see if the others wanted to go out for dinner.” Asahi explained nervously.

 

“I think most of them left for the day, except for En-chan and Iwa-chan.” Ayame said as she eyed her sister’s sudden devious expression.

 

“I know someone who’d love to go to dinner with you, Asahi~!” Aya exclaimed.

 

“O-oh? Who?” Asahi asked while looking confused.

 

Aya pushed her twin in front of Asahi, “My wonderful, beautiful, smart and amazing twin! Who I’m sure you’d also love to go to dinner with~~”

 

“A-Aya?!” Ayame and Asahi sputtered.

 

“I’m right~ And I think you two should go have dinner together!” Aya grinned as she gave the two a push to the front door.

 

“B-b-but I c-can’t!!” Asahi stuttered.

 

“I need to get ready first!” Ayame exclaimed.

 

“You both look fine and you’re both free! So go have fun and let me know how it goes~~!!” Aya yelled as she gave the two a hard push and they stumbled out the doors.

 

Ayame glared through the doors at her twin before looking at the blushing model next to her. He was visibly shaking and looking everywhere but at her.

 

“Um… Are you okay, Asahi?” She asked hesitantly.

 

Asahi nodded quickly and shouted, “I-I’M FINE!!”

 

Ayame gave him a skeptical look before sighing, “Shall we go?”

 

“W-what?” Asahi asked with surprised tone as he finally looked at her.

 

“Let’s go out to dinner. If we don’t she’ll just get pissed and hunt us down and an angry Aya is one we really should avoid! Besides, I would love to go to dinner with you~~”

 

“Y-you would?”

 

“Of course!!” Ayame smiled and Asahi breathed a sigh or relief.

 

“C-can I… Um… Can I t-take you someplace?” Asahi asked.

 

Ayame tilted her head curiously, “Where to?”

 

“It's um…best if I just show you. It's embarrassing to explain.” Asahi smiled shyly.

 

“Okay~ Let's go then!” Ayame grinned as she grabbed one of his hands. Asahi blushed but smiled and began leading her down the sidewalk.

 

“We're walking to it?” Ayame asked as she gave the setting sun a glance.

 

“Mhm… It's a short walk, maybe 10 minutes… I'll walk you home afterwards.” Asahi answered as he squeezed her hand.

 

“Hm. But what if I live far away?”

 

“I'd still walk you home. Distance doesn't matter to me.” Asahi answered as he gave her a confused look.

 

Ayame smiled softly, “Soooo wanna tell me where we're going~?”

 

“No. You'll see it in a few minutes but I think you'll like it.” Asahi chuckled and Ayame made a surprised face at his rare confidence.

 

“If you say so~” She smiled and he grinned.

 

Several minutes later they found themselves standing outside of a black building with a sign reading “ _Morning Sun_ ” in bright orange. Ayame stared at the building in confusion before turning to look at Asahi.

 

“Um, where are we?” She asked.

 

Asahi smiled shyly but spoke with pride, “It’s my cafe.”

 

“ _Your_ cafe?!” Ayame exclaimed.

 

“Mhmm… I own it.” He nodded as he squeezed her hand before opening the front door and leading her into the mysterious building.

 

Once inside Asahi watched as Ayame looked around in shock. The interior of the cafe was completely different from its black exterior. It was filled warm colors of red, brown, green, dark orange and gold. The tables, counters, doors and floor were made of sleek wood. The seating varied from sleek wood chairs, to brown leather couches, to plush cream and tan loveseats. The lighting was red paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling, antique looking lamps with green shades and wall sconces with gold covers. There were various paintings decorating the walls but what stood out most was the huge realistic carving of a crow with its wings spread out along the back wall of the cafe.

 

“Oh…My…Gosh…” Ayame breathed out as she continued to look around.

 

“Do…Do you like it?” Asahi asked nervously.

 

She whirled around to face him, “I LOVE IT!!”

 

He blinked in surprise before smiling softly, “I'm glad you do. Why don't we get a seat and order some food?”

 

“That's a good idea.” Ayame nodded and Asahi lead her to a booth in the back of the cafe. They both took a seat and as they did a waiter walked over and after greeting them, handed them menus and took their drink order.

 

“Does anyone know you own this cafe?” Ayame asked after the waiter walked away.

 

“Suga, Yaku, Moniwa, Hajime, the manager here and now you.” Asahi answered.

 

“Why so few in the know?”

 

“Well…I originally didn't want anyone to know about it until it was well on its feet but Suga ended up knowing because I would ask for his advice. I had to tell Hajime, Moniwa and Yaku once I needed their advice because Suga's was a bit too……insane? I love Suga, he's a wonderful friend but I swear his ideas will injure me one day.”

 

“It looks like you've been open for sometime though?”

 

“Yeah, opening day was on New Year's Day two years ago.”

 

“Wait… Isn't that your birthday?”

 

Asahi looked surprised, “You remembered it?”

 

“Of course!” Ayame giggled, “Why wouldn't I~?”

 

“I'm not sure…? I just didn't think you would…” Asahi frowned.

 

“Believe it or not I do care about you and I like learning and knowing about you.” Ayame smiled softly as she reached across the table and pat his hand.

 

“O-oh… T-that's nice to know.” Asahi blushed and before Ayame could ask why their waiter returned with their drinks. They quickly looked through their menus and ordered some food before the waiter was once again walking away.

 

“So why a cafe?” Ayame asked curiously before taking a sip of her lemonade.

 

“Back in college I worked at a cafe. The owners were a really nice old couple and they owned two stores. Well by the time I was in my last year of college they found themselves unable to manage both stores due to their old age and none of their children or grandchildren wanted to take over. So they closed the one farthest from their home…which is this location. I loved working in a cafe so much and giving people a comfortable place to be that just before they could sell the building I begged them to hold onto it until I had the money to buy it and they agreed. I kept working in the cafe they didn't close and shortly after Ennoshita and Tsukishima approached me about a modeling job. I recalled a situation _(refer to chapter 3)_ that happened years ago and I immediately agreed and with my first few checks I was able to buy the place. Afterwards I took my time having it remodeled and set the opening to be on my 25th birthday.”

 

“Wow…” Ayame spoke softly as she stared at him.

 

“Y-yeah…” Asahi mumbled as he fidgeted.

 

“That's really cool!!” Ayame exclaimed, “So you made the menu and all?”

 

“Most of it. Playing volleyball had a big effect on making it~” He chuckled.

 

“Oh? How so?”

 

Asahi picked up his menu, slid closer to her and pointed out several items on the menu…

 

“All of these are meals most volleyball players eat. They're not only healthy but they're heavy and build muscle. The meals are good for most athletes and even models~ They have a homemade taste to them too!”

 

Ayame smiled softly as she listened to Asahi excitedly talk about the different meals, what they were good for and even his memories of them during volleyball. As he talked he had moved even closer to her so that their elbows and thighs now touched. She enjoyed his closeness and avoided bringing attention to it so that he wouldn’t move away. Even as their food was brought he only stopped talking long enough to thank their waiter before continuing while taking bites of his food but never speaking with food in his mouth. It was only when they were halfway through their meals that he stopped talking, blushed and gave a frightened look.

 

“I-I-I’M SORRY!!” He cried, “I DID ALL THE TALKING AND DIDN’T LET YOU TALK!!”

 

“Asahi, calm down!! It’s okay!” Ayame giggled.

 

“B-BUT… I-” He started only to interrupted.

 

“It’s okay, Asahi!! I loved hearing you talk! You were so passionate and I was happy to see that side of you~” Ayame said in a reassuring tone before grinning.

 

“R-Really?”

 

“Mhmm~~ If I didn’t I love hearing you talk then I would’ve told you to stop or I would’ve left~” She giggled.

 

Asahi gasped, “I-I’m glad you didn’t leave!”

 

Ayame laughed and leaned against his arm, “I don’t think you need to worry about that~”

 

“I-I don’t?” He blinked in confusion.

 

“Nope~” Ayame drawled as she sat up, “If you don’t believe me you can ask my twin~”

 

And with that she continued eating. Asahi stared at her before continuing to eat as well but made a mental note to talk to Aya ASAP. He was almost finished with his food when he had a thought…

 

“Hey, Ayame?”

 

“Hmm~?” She hummed as she looked at him.

 

“W-why don’t you t-tell me about yourself?” He blushed.

 

“Oh~ Like what~?” She smiled.

 

“Anything!” He answered but in his head he was shouting “ _EVERYTHING!_ ”.

 

“Well you already know I have a twin. I’m the older twin by an hour and seven seconds and our birthdays are on two different days. Mine is June 30th and Aya’s is July 1st. People always get us mixed up and it makes it easier for us to prank others. I like sneaky pranks: ones where you hide someone's stuff or surprise someone or fill their rooms with stuff. Aya likes the messy pranks with glitter and slime…… This is harder than I expected…”

 

Asahi frowned in concern, “How?”

 

“Because in trying to tell things about myself I'll tell things about my sister. The two of us have been by each other's side for so long and we're so close that we can be considered the same person. It's easy for me to point out how my sister is different from me but not how I am different from her and i'm sure she has the same problem.” Ayame sighed.

 

“If you're able to tell how she's different from you then you're about to tell about yourself. Despite you two being identical in appearance I can tell the difference between your personalities and I know a few others can as well.” Asahi smiled softly.

 

“You…can tell us apart?”

 

“Of course! I did get you mixed up at first but then I started noticing little things and eventually I could completely tell you two apart.” Asahi grinned.

 

“Well then~” Ayame smirked, “Why don't you tell me what you've noticed about me~”

 

“W-W-WHAT?!” Asahi exclaimed as blushed.

 

“I want you to tell me about me~” Ayame drawled as she leaned closer to the model.

 

She didn't know how it was possible but the model turned even redder and began to stutter as he flailed his hands. She leaned even closer and he frantically looked around for help as he leaned back slightly.

 

“Come on~” She drawled, “Tell me, Asahi~”

 

He stuttered some more and flailed some more before meeting her eyes directly. She smiled innocently knowing he would have to give in. After several seconds - although it felt like hours - of staring into each other's eyes he finally nodded shyly and leaned back towards her.

 

“A-Are you sure about this?” He asked nervously.

 

“Yes!” She pouted suddenly, “Please, Asahi~?”

 

“Okay…” He sighed, “Well the first thing is you’re very friendly, approachable, polite and respectful too. You're also very blunt B-BUT NOT IN A MEAN WAY! IN A KIND AND CARING WAY!! U-UM… Y-you can be very goofy w-when you're around people you're close to or w-when y-you're in a good mood. W-whenever there's tension you calmly play peacemaker…unless you're in the tension then you're just as riled up as everyone else… D-do I keep going?”

 

“Yes! I like what i'm hearing so far~” Ayame grinned and Asahi continued talking. In actuality she was surprised that he had come to observe and know so much about her. She thought only her twin would know her but here Asahi was, proving her thoughts wrong. It made her feel both unsettled and touched. They finished eating as she listened to him talk and just as they finished eating their waiter walked over and asked them about dessert. Ayame had a thought and gave Asahi a devious smirk to which he smiled nervously.

 

“W-w-what are you thinking about?” He stuttered.

 

Ayame smiled innocently and leaned against him, “Let's share a dessert~~”

 

“W-WHAT?!” Asahi loudly exclaimed and the waiter covered his ears.

 

“You don't wanna~?” Ayame pouted at him.

 

“I-I DO!!” He shouted and she giggled before turning to the waiter and pointing out what they wanted on the menu. The waiter nodded his head and quickly walked away and Ayame giggled again. She knew they were definitely making him uncomfortable and if not then he was completely done with them. She glanced at Asahi and saw that he was blushing and fidgeting.

 

“Are you okay~?” She asked innocently.

 

He nodded and looked at her, “W-what did you order?”

 

“The brownie sundae~~”

 

“Oh? That one is my favorite.” He smiled softly.

 

“I'm glad I chose it then~!”

 

He chuckled and they sat quietly while leaning against each other and waiting for their dessert. A thought came to mind and he straightened up before turning to her but as he opened his mouth a familiar voice yelled his name…

 

“ASAHI-KUUUUN~~!!”

 

He looked over to see Misaki Hana running over to their table. She leaned over the table and pulled him into a hug.

 

“YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME WHEN YOU VISIT, ASAHI-KUN!!” She scolded loudly.

 

“A-ah… S-sorry…?” He stuttered as he pulled out of the hug.

 

Misaki huffed and placed her hands on her hips, “And why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I-It was an unexpected visit.” Asahi answered as he glanced at Ayame who was quietly watching the exchange. Misaki glanced over too before making a startled expression.

 

“I AM SO SORRY!! I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE WITH SOMEONE!” She exclaimed causing Ayame to frown.

 

“I was here the entire time. Literally leaning against him.”

 

“I didn't notice! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your date!” Misaki apologized while frantically waving her hands.

 

“D-D-DATE?!” Asahi shrieked, startling the waiter who was carrying their sundae. The waiter shot Misaki a nasty glare as if it were her fault for the sundae almost hitting the floor and Misaki simply waved him off. Ayame sighed as Asahi continued to stutter while blushing and avoiding eye contact with her.

 

“Asahi, just introduce us.” Ayame said calmly as the waiter placed their sundae on the table.

 

“O-okay!” Asahi nodded, “Ayame, t-this is the manager for my cafe, Misaki Hana. We went to university together. Misaki this is Matsumoto Ayame, she's one of my friends and bosses from work.”

 

“It's nice to meet you!” Misaki smiled while bowing.

 

“Likewise.” Ayame nodded.

 

“So you're one of Asahi-kun's bosses?” Misaki asked curiously.

 

“Not directly. My boss is business partners with his boss but when we do joint projects on anything then I become Asahi's boss.” Ayame explained as she quickly swiped Asahi's spoon from him.

 

“Oh, I see. How long have you two known each other?”

 

“Hmm~ About six years~?” Ayame answered as she took a bite of the sundae.

 

“That long?!” Misaki exclaimed while looking surprised.

 

“Wasn't it longer than that?” Asahi asked as he looked at Ayame who simply shoved a bite of the sundae into his mouth with her spoon. The former ace blushed as he chewed and Misaki looked at the pair with an even more surprised expression.

 

“W-well I do apologize for interrupting your meal and I hope to see you here again!” Misaki waved as she rushed away.

 

Ayame huffed as she stared after Misaki while trying to shove another bite of the sundae into Asahi's mouth. A big hand wrapped around her hand and she quickly looked at Asahi. He squeezed her hand gently before meeting her gaze.

 

“What's wrong?” He asked softly and Ayame looked away.

 

“Nothing. Let's finish quickly and get out of here. We can talk later.”

 

Asahi's expression turned more worried but he nodded reluctantly and slowly let go of her hand. She handed him his spoon and the two of them quietly and quickly finished the sundae. When they finished, Asahi paid for their meals and soon the two were walking out of the cafe and into the humid evening air.

 

“Where do you live?” Asahi asked as he grasped Ayame's hand in his.

 

“Back the way we came, near The Nest building.” Ayame answered as she squeezed his hand.

 

“Lead the way then.” Asahi smiled softly. The two began walking in silence and after while Ayame became aware of the not so subtle glances Asahi was giving her. She smiled slightly and turned her head to look at him…

 

“What is it?”

 

Asahi blushed and began to stutter, “I-I was just wondering if you were okay? I-I M-MEAN…!! You seemed to be upset when we left?”

 

“No worries, I'm okay now~” Ayame grinned.

 

“B-But y-you were upset?”

 

“Yes…” She nodded, “I won't tell you now but I will another day.”

 

“Why not now?” Asahi pouted, “I want to know how to prevent you from getting upset next time.”

 

“I can't tell you now because I need to think on it first. I want to be sure in what i'm thinking - and feeling - before I tell you. That way there won't be any misunderstandings or confusion.” Ayame answered as she gently squeezed his hand.

 

“Alright, I understand.” He nodded.

 

They continued walking in silence when suddenly it started raining. They picked up their pace and soon they were walking into her apartment building and entering the elevator.

 

“I didn't expect it to rain.” Asahi grumbled as he pushed his hair back, unaware of Ayame's eyes watching the movement. When she didn't respond he turned to look at her and she quickly looked away.

 

“I have an umbrella I can loan you.” Ayame spoke as a light blush covered her cheeks.

 

“Thank you~” Asahi smiled as the elevator doors opened. Ayame rushed out and quickly lead the way to her apartment. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

 

“You can come in while I go get the umbrella.” She said as she pulled the door opened and stepped inside. He followed her in, letting the door shut behind him. She rushed further into the apartment and he hesitantly followed her. He stood in the doorway of what appeared to be the living room and watched as she searched through a closet.

 

“Is your sister not home?” He asked as he glanced around.

 

“We don't live together.” Ayame answered as she moved from the closet to a set of drawers by a couch.

 

“You don't?!” Asahi asked in surprise.

 

“Nope~! We haven't lived together for two years. She does live across the hall though~!” Ayame answered as she walked over to him with the umbrella held in her hands.

 

“Oh…” Asahi blinked, “Was it bad that you two were living together?”

 

“Not at all!” She smiled as she handed him the umbrella, “We just decided it was time we lived separately. We needed to learn how to function independently and rely on ourselves and to do so we decided to live separately. Luckily this apartment opened just as we made our decision.”

 

“I see…” He nodded thoughtfully. The pair quietly made their way to the front door before Ayame cleared her throat.

 

“I did have a great time tonight and I'm glad you took me to your cafe. It was nice learning something new about you~”

 

“I'm glad you liked it,” He chuckled, “I was honestly nervous about showing you but I steeled myself and believed that you would.”

 

“I would never dislike it! I love cafes anyway but this is your cafe and something you're passionate about. I would never dislike or judge it.”

 

“T-Thank you~” Asahi blushed and Ayame giggled, “W-Well I’ll s-see you tomorrow!”

 

Ayame watched as he opened the front door and stepped out. She hesitated for only a second before rushing forward and giving him a back hug.

 

“I hope we can go on another date soon!” She said as she hugged him tightly before letting go, rushing back into her apartment and shutting the door behind her.

 

Asahi stood still shocked and completely red. He turned and glanced at the closed door of Ayame's apartment before smiling to himself and slowly making his way to the elevators.

 

* * *

 

Aya smirked as she saw her twin off. She told Asahi she would help him ask her twin on a date. This was the perfect opportunity AND SHE WAS TAKING IT.

 

“Have fuuuun you two~” she hollered as a blushing Asahi led Ayame away.

 

“And remember, no windows~” Tendou teased.

 

“RIGHT. BEHAVE YOURSELVES!” Aya gauffed. “They’ll be okay, right? Rather, Asahi will be okay, right? He’s pretty nervous in general but I can only imagine how he’ll be when he’s alone with Ayame,” Aya wondered.

 

“Hmm, he’s gotta man-up one day. If he can just reenact the confidence he had at the photoshoot today, it should be okay?” Tendou replied thoughtfully. “I wonder where he’s taking her though? It looked like he knew where he was going…”

 

Aya sighed. “I trust him. I could see from the way he sneaks glances at her that he’ll be a perfect gentleman. But you know….” she began, pulling her phone from her pocket.  “It… doesn’t hurt to get hourly updates on her situation…” Aya chuckled almost evilly.

 

“Um… did you say hourly?” Tendou asked nervously.

 

“Oh, did I? I meant minutely. Thanks for catching that~” she responded as she began texting something, presumably to her twin to basically livestream their date. From what Tendou could see, there were a lot of all-caps and emojis in this text. Before Aya could hit the send button, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. It was enough to get her attention.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t….”

 

“But she’s my sister! It’s basically a requirement that I know everything going in her life at all times!”

 

“Yeah but…”

 

“She might be the older twin, really by like a few seconds, but it is my birthright to know!” she spoke defensively, wanting to hit the send button.

 

Another hand was placed on her other should and she was forced to turn around. “Listen,” Tendou started, his face becoming oddly serious. “I understand she is you sister… er your twin… and that you are very close. Quite literally the same person…. Though  I can tell you apart,” the last statement said under his breath. “But you have to trust her and trust Asahi. Let her have some fun! You know she’ll tell you all the details when she gets home… though by the look on your face you’d force it out of her,” the redhead observed nervously. “It’s okay to be the protective twin, but don’t forget about yourself. Don’t neglect _your_ life, okay? Let her live it up… you too!”

 

Aya pursed her lips, almost forming a pout. “You make a good point, Satori,” she sighed not initially realizing that said man stiffened hearing his name come from her lips.

 

“Did… you call me Satori?”

 

“Yeah? I figured why be all formal. We work together so why not,” she shrugged with difficulty due to his hands still being perched there. She glanced at his hands curiously.

 

He gave an awkward grin when he realized he didn’t remove his hands. This was his first physical contact with Aya and he couldn’t bring himself to let go just yet. “Sorry,” as he removed them. “Just wanted to have your attention on me and not your phone…”

 

“Well my attention is sure on you now. I won’t send the text. I’ll trust those two. But knowing my sister, she won’t text me anyways because she’s really bad at communicating,“ she pouted and then laughed.

 

Orange tinged the buildings around them. Aya hadn’t realized how long the two of them had been talking since her sister left. How long she had been alone with Satori.

 

“Now then,” Aya started as she glanced at the sky, the sun making its way down to the horizon. “It’s getting late and I’m sure you didn’t eat dinner yet. Do you eat enough? God you’re so skinny. Not as skinny as Janus-Sensei, but you’re still a damn stick. SO! Since my twin is going on her date with Asahi, I’ll be alone to eat a dinner for two…”

 

Tendou stiffened. “Um…”

 

“I don’t live far from here and I already have dinner in the crock pot. It’d be a waste to not share a meal so let’s go!” Aya decided, grabbing the model’s hand and pulling him along. He didn’t complain so she figured all was well. “You said to live a little, so here we are living it up!” she teased.

 

“That’s true,” he replied, his heart ready to lurch out of his chest from the physical contact.

 

Aya was true to her word, her place was only a few blocks from the Nest. She lived in a pretty spacious apartment across the hall from her sister. The first thing he noticed, after his raging mind could settle down at the fact that he was in HER APARTMENT, was the smell. So many pleasant smells waffed their way through the rooms. He got hints of desserts like cheesecake and chocolate chip muffins, snacks like biscuits, and something even more prominent. Meat.

 

“Sorry for the mess,” she apologized, though there was not much of a mess. At least to his standards. Pillows were well placed, blankets snuggly draped over the couch, maybe a few photo books and photo materials were scattered about along with a box of crackers on the table, but it wasn’t ‘messy’. As he continued taking glances around the the room, he noticed it sparkled. He blinked several times thinking it must be his mind playing tricks on him. But after several rounds of furious blinks, the sparkling remained. Upon further investigation, there were several bottles of glitter scattered about, one sitting opened dangerously on the edge of the table. So that’s why she always looked like she was sparkling….

 

“Never mind the mess, what’s that SMELL?” he was nearly salivating, his feet automatically headed towards it, careful to avoid that opened bottle so he wouldn’t be marked.. He stopped long enough to respectfully take his shoes off.

 

Aya snickered, “make yourself at home then~”

 

Satori blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. It just smells so good.” It wasn’t that he was BAD at cooking…. he just didn’t always have time to make something that smelled this GOOD.

 

“Follow me into the kitchen, though by the looks of it, you already know the way,” Aya continued to snicker as she made her way into the kitchen. A still red faced Satori obediently followed. Aya glanced at her crockpot. “Perfect timing! Hope you’re hungry because the food is ready!”

 

Not long after her saying that, he had a plate in hand. He had heard legends about her cooking, especially her biscuits and desserts, from other staff members, but he had never gotten the pleasure of actually eating it. He assumed her dinner would be no different.

 

She moved to the side and took the lid off the crockpot. “It’s a pot roast with potatoes, carrots, and onions. And a few other surprise flavors. Ayame always loved this so I made it for her, buuuut, I hope you’ll like it too.”

 

The model put a modest amount on his plate until Aya glared at him, so he filled his plate until her pleasant expression returned. “Don’t be shy. Oh! And there are biscuits too! Taaaaake~~”

 

Satori thought that he might explode with all this food. But if this was the way he had to go, it was probably the best way. Especially after he took his first bite. He had never tasted such tender beef before. It just about melted in his mouth leaving behind a pleasant aroma of rosemary and thyme.

 

“Am I in heaven?” he sighed dreamily, he hadn’t even realized that he had scarfed down half his plate.

 

“Well, I suppose you would know best, Tendou~” Aya giggled at the joke she made of his name.

 

“Then you must be an angel,” he teased. “I mean, you’re always sparkling~”

 

“Ehehe, bad habit from high school,” Aya confessed.

 

“WHAT? SPARKLING IS A BAD HABIT?” Satori nearly flipped his plate.

 

“Nooooooo. Glitter! Gliiitttterr! I have a bottle in every room of the apartment for… reasons.”

 

“...reasons?” He leaned in close.

 

“For...you know, emergencies?”

 

“What, in case you’re not sparkling enough?” the model laughed, nearly toppling out of his chair.

 

“GLITTER IS WONDERFUL AND IS USEFUL IN ALL SITUATIONS!” she argued. “Plus, my twin just keeps buying more all the time so I just have a collection. There’s never enough glitter in the world,” she shrugged.

 

Satori stared at the crockpot before asking. “I always thought the two of you lived together? I mean, you’re really close and all.”

 

“Yeaaah. We lived together growing up and were roommates all through college. When we started working for Janus-Sensei, we lived in this apartment together, but as time went on, we decided to try living separately. I know we’ll always be close… I mean, we are the same person, but we needed this. We needed some time apart to figure out who we are as separate people,” Aya confessed, nibbling on her biscuit. “It can get lonely sometimes, but she’s just across the hall so it’s not too bad.”

 

“You just happen to look the identical, Aya, but you’re not the same person,” Satori spoke seriously.

 

“Hmmm? I didn’t hear you. Say again?” although she was pretty sure she knew what he said.

 

“Uhhh.” He ruffled his hair nervously which caused his hair to flatten from his previously spiked strands.

 

“Hey! You should keep your hair down more often. You look really good!” Aya remarked with an expression of awe, clearly trying to not think about how observant Satori was. “You look like a model~” the twin giggled.

 

Satori was about to retort that he WAS a model but Aya had moved away towards the freezer.

 

“You look like you could use some dessert!” she hummed, pulling a couple icy black containers out. “No, you cannot refuse until we put some meat on you!” she immediately followed-up seeing him start to voice his protests.

 

He wasn’t getting away with an empty stomach today. “We have ice cream for dessert~”

 

Satori perked up. “I really shou-.... What kind?”

 

“We’ve got vanilla bean and chooooocolate~”

 

“Mhhhhh, you’re really pulling my leg today. What if I get fat?” he pouted. “Then I couldn’t be a model anymore.”

 

Aya quickly waved him off. “It’s like I always say... indulge! Get fat on what you love.”

 

“When have you ever said that?” he replied quirking a red brow.

 

“Right now! Obviously. So, chocolate or vanilla.” She wasn’t letting him get away without eating dessert.

 

The model sighed. “Chocolate pleeease.”

 

Aya grinned and scooped out 5 large spoonfuls into his bowl. “Eat up! At A la Aya, you never go hungry,” she said as she wedged several vanilla scoops into her own bowl. She could tell after a few bites that Satori was in heaven.

 

“Sooo, Satori?”

 

He peeked up through his bangs as he guiltily looked at his bowl and saw he was already halfway through.

 

“Why did you become a model? Any interesting story behind it?” she asked as she swallowed one of her homemade biscuits before digging into her own ice cream.

 

The question was innocent enough but it was like a jolt of lightning to him. His voracious appetite seemed to disappear and he set down his spoon.

 

Aya quirked a brow. “Should I not have asked? You don’t have to answer. I was just genuinely curious.”

 

“No, that’s not it. It’s a stupid reason honestly. Laughable probably?”

 

“Oh?”

 

The model glanced around the room as if he were wary that someone would overhear. “Because,” he mumbled as he leaned in, biting his lip as an inner debate to reveal his secret raged on.

 

“You really don’t have to,” Aya reassured.

 

He merely shook his head before responding with a forlorn expression. “Because… I… wanted to show everyone that I could be beautiful.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh,” Satori pouted, stuffing a large spoonful of ice cream into his cheeks in protest.

 

“I’m not, I’m not!” Aya waved her hands defensively.

 

He sighed and placed his head into his hands, “Sorry. It’s just, when I was little, other kids would avoid me and call me a monster. I learned to ignore it because I focused on volleyball and befriended Wakatoshi in high school.”

 

“Oh wow.”

 

“It was during a volleyball camp when Wakatoshi saw me after a shower, my hair wet and down. He said ‘Satori, you should become a model,” the redhead tried to mimic the wing spiker’s voice.

 

“THAT’S WHY YOU BECAME A MODEL?!” Aya nearly choked on her last spoonful of vanilla ice cream.

 

He gave her a worried look and was ready to do the heimlich maneuver on her before she shook her head and urged him to continue. He awkwardly sat down after his excessive display of concern and tried to remember where he left off.

 

“Weeelllll, at first I laughed it off because what does he knew about models! But then I took it to heart because he also doesn’t lie,” Satori shrugged. “After we graduated, I applied to a few agencies. En-chan was the first to take me and that’s how I’m here. Talking with you. Chilling. Eating chocolate ice cream. Alone with you. In your apartment. Together” The more Satori talked, the more he realized how very much alone he was with Aya. Just the two of them. Chilling.In HER apartment. Together. Oh god. OH GOD.

 

“Guess I’ll have to thank Ushijima then~” she displayed a smile.

 

“I guess I should be thanking him too,” he whispered as the realization of him being so close to Aya finally truly sunk in and he nearly had a panic attack. How did he so casually stroll in here? God, he was such a douche. He just barged in and ate all her food and...

 

“Oh, you’re finished? Here,” before Satori could protest, his bowl was once again filled with chocolate ice cream. He wouldn’t be allowed to escape that this point.

 

“You’re going to have to roll me out of here because I will become a bowling ball after all this,” he half joked, trying to regain some of his confidence.

 

“Then I know my duty has been done,” Aya sighed happily. “YOU’RE TOO SKINNY!”

 

“BECAUSE NOTHING TASTES AS GOOD AS YOUR COOKING. HOW CAN I GO BACK FROM THIS!” the model cried.

 

Aya pondered this for a moment. “I can make food for you every once in a while. Will that be enough? I’ve been wanting to experiment with some new recipes lately and Ayame is such a picky eater.”

 

“Wait, really? I can have this cooking every day?”

 

“Nooo. Every once in a while! Once. In. A. While! We’ll get there, sir. Worry you not,” she replied with sass as she took his empty bowl and, luckily, rinsed it off in the sink. Satori’s stomach was safe… for now.

 

“Ahhh, I guess I should get going now, shouldn’t I? I’ve been here for,” he glanced at the wall clock, “over three hours. OVER THREE HOURS. OH WOW.”

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine~” Aya giggled softly as she led him to the front door.

 

“Thanks for the meal. I really enjoyed talking with you,” Satori spoke quickly as he stood in the doorway. Aya noticed his cheeks were mirroring the same shade as his ruffled red hair.

 

“Anytime! As they say in America, my home is your home.”

 

“Do they… really say that?”

 

Aya shrugged. “Maybe. Anyway, I got a hot date with Yuki and Hizashi later. Need to prepare food for them so I’ll talk with you later?” she tilted her head.

 

Yuki and … Hizashi? His face fell slightly but he quickly regained his lazy smirk. Before Aya could say anything, he leaned and pecked her cheek before fleeing. “That’s thanks for the meal,” he yelled as he sprinted down the hall.

 

Aya smiled at his retreating back. “What a weirdo.”

 

Satori sprinted harder than he ever did during volleyball practice towards the elevator doors. He rapidly pressed the button hoping it would open faster. To his surprise, it did immediately. And in it stood Asahi with a dopey smile staring off into the distance.

 

“Umm…” Satori gingerly stepped into the elevator next his his model friend. “You... doing alright?”

 

It took several moments before Asahi registered the fact that there was another human in the elevator and he jumped. “O-oh! HEY! Yeah, totally okay! Just thinking about everything!” he spoke too excitedly.

 

Satori glanced at the panel and saw no floor was selected. His mischievous smirk spread across his face. “Clearly having too much thinking about Ayame~”

 

Asahi laughed shyly and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Cause you weren’t going anywhere soon,” he blatantly pointed at the blank panel with a laugh.

 

“.....” Asahi blushed.

 

“You planning on spending the night in here?” the model doubled over in laughter.

 

“.........” Asahi’s blush grew as he selected the first floor. The trip was filled with Asahi’s silence and Satori’s guffawing. The elevator dinged and the two moved to exit. Asahi turned, his head downcast and shy but the blush that raged across his face was not the same one caused by Satori’s teasing. It was a gentle blush. “I might have. But honestly, it would have been worth it,” he whispered as he left.

 

Satori stood there processing Asahi’s words. “Man, you’re in deep…” A sigh. “And dude,” his face fell into his hands, “so am I.”

 

* * *

 

Adventurous fingers slipped their way along Keiji’s side, nails stroking gently until they reached the hem of his shirt. One by one, slender fingers found residence against bare skin. Keiji shivered, enjoying the tenderness and melting with each flick of Koutarou’s tongue against the roof of his mouth. Keiji’s hand wandered aimlessly against the broad expanse of his lover’s chest. He found an odd delight when his hand felt the vibrations of Koutarou’s erratic heartbeat through his shirt. A feeling of pride washed over him knowing only HE could make Koutarou become this way.

 

Keiji broke the kiss and stared off distantly as thoughts consumed him. It took a few moments for Koutarou’s lust filled brain to pull back and analyze the situation.

 

“Sorry,” Keiji spoke softly.

 

“Am I moving too fast?” Koutarou asked, his voice filled with concern and his body tried to pull away. Keiji didn’t allow him to move, sandwiching his body against the sofa. “No, don’t leave,” he whispered. “You’re warm.”

 

Arms enveloped Keiji’s frame. “Then I’ll share this heat.”

 

It took a few minutes before Keiji formed the right words to explain what was on his mind.

 

“I just feel bad for Kei and Tetsurou…”

 

Koutarou exhaled and placed his cheek upon Keiji’s head. “So that’s what’s on your mind.”

 

The setter nestled further into his lover’s neck. “I keep thinking about it, how broken Kei looked the other day,” he whispered as he had flashbacks of the pain the photographer displayed. Forced to show everyone his weakness. No escape. Keiji’s worst nightmare, really.

 

“I can only imagine,” the ace hummed.

 

“ I mean, not just during our intervention, but everyday since their breakup. Is… it bad that I just became accustomed to it? I feel as though…. I just accepted it and did nothing to help him. He came to me so often with troubles and I did nothing to help. That I just... sat there and let him suffer! That I’m to blame for their unhappiness. How do you even respond when your best friend tells you his father is a cheating pol-“ his rambling accelerated.

 

In a flash, Koutarou’s muscles tensed and the next thing Keiji knew, all the air was forced from his body. “W-hat,” he gasped, clawing at the flexed arms, but they would not budge.

 

“No.”

 

“N-“

 

“No. Don’t do this to yourself, Keiji. You talk as if you were the one who broke Kei’s heart. But you weren’t.”

 

“I might as well have!” Keiji retorted, pushing away so he could face Koutarou. “Standing there, watching as he had to endure it all… I feel I failed Kei as a friend. All I ever did was listen. And not just him, but Tetsurou too,” he rambled, not focusing on anything. “They both came to me seeking advice and I gave them nothing. I just sat there as they poured their hearts out to me and I did NOTHING.”

 

“Do you want me to squeeze you again?” Koutarou threatened. Keiji was silent and his gaze fell so he took that as a negative. “So you feel badly that you did nothing to help Kei?”

 

“You don’t have to say it like that,” Keiji sighed. “My wounds already have salt in them.”

 

“No, that’s not the point. Look, you didn’t give them ‘nothing’. Giving them nothing would be ignoring them. And you didn’t do that, right?”

 

Keiji looked down, recalling all the times that the pair had approached him. The long hours spent at that cafe on campus with Kei because Kei couldn’t bear the burden of the initial breakup, the even longer hours in his dorm at 3am listening to Kei complain about ‘that shithead Kuroo’, and the longest hours on the phone listening to Kei cry because he couldn’t sleep alone anymore. Always allowing Kei to speak until his throat closed up and couldn’t bear the sound of his own voice anymore. Always listening, never judging. Just there. Silently.

 

“I can tell from your silence that you’re having flashbacks. And I’m sure those flashbacks are telling you one thing: you did do something. You were there. You didn’t just hear them out, you LISTENED to them. Just because you didn’t respond doesn’t mean you failed either of them. And I know neither of them would say that either.”

 

“I just wish I could have done more. Maybe if I had then things would not have turned out so poorly.”

 

“You were not the one who caused the problem. We can always place blame. Ultimately it was Kei’s father and a misunderstanding that escalated to their breakup. You did as much as you could and those two decided their own fate. What matters is you’re doing something NOW.”

 

Keiji sighed, although this one sounded more out of relief than anything. “I think I kept this bottled up for so long, I placed guilt where it should not have not been. Thank you for listening.”

 

Koutarou placed a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips. “And thank you for opening up to me, Gorgeous.”

 

“Gorgeous?”

 

“Hajime may be beautiful, but YOU are gorgeous, Gorgeous~” Koutarou winked. Before Keiji could protest, although he secretly loved that pet name, Koutarou grasped his chin and leaned in, dominating the inside of his mouth. Keiji immediately forgot any annoyance he may have felt and his body naturally gravitated towards his spiky haired lover. With a foggy mind, he slipped his fingers into the multi colored strands above him making Koutarou growl possessively. It was enough that Keiji found himself pushed down and pinned. Goosebumps all over his body formed as excited fingers brushed against his abs and exposed his body to the cool air and desperate lips covered every inch of his neck with kisses. He found himself shivering in delight as he allowed his mind to turn off and his partner to take over.

 

It had only been a few minutes, belts unbuckled, and hands wandering when Keiji’s phone dinged. The gears in his brain slowly registered the sound and the notification that ran across his screen. With hazy eyes, Koutarou glanced curiously to see what it was, but Keiji was too quick in shutting his phone off. It was clear Keiji was waiting for that notification.

 

Keiji gave a gentle peck on his lover’s cheek. “Happy birthday Bokuto-san.”

 

“There’s no one around, Keiji,” Koutarou grinned mischievously as he slipped his calloused fingers along Keiji’s jaw causing his partner to shiver and lean into the touch.

 

“Are you gonna give me my present?” he whispered, enjoying how shy Keiji was becoming. Red staining his cheeks even further.

 

It took a moment for the other to respond. “Um…”

 

Bokuto’s hand dropped. “YOU FORGOT IT?!” he cried, immediately entering his depressed mood and leaning off of his lover. “We-we’ve been together for,” he began counting his fingers, so distraught that he couldn’t count properly. “AND… AND YOU NEEDED A NOTIFICATION TO REMIND YOU?! I SAW YOU TURN OFF YOUR PHONE! AR-ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME AND TRYING TO DISTRACT ME?!?” Koutarou began to curl in on himself as his thought process quickly spiraled out of control.

 

Akaashi sighed quietly, fixed his belt, and exited the living room to enter the kitchen, leaving an inconsolable Bokuto to weep on the coach alone. He had been through enough of his meltdowns that he wasn’t worried.

 

“It’s my special day” and “how could you forget” floated towards Akaashi, but he continued to ignore it as he prepared. After a few minutes of shuffling and rearranging, it was ready.

 

“Koutarou,” Keiji spoke softly as he returned, hoping it would catch his attention so his plans would go over smoothly. He hadn’t quite expected Koutarou to react so strongly. But life with Koutarou was anything but expected.

 

Bokuto was still in depression mode but his curiosity peaked when he saw Akaashi reappear with a tray in hand, his lover’s face glowing. Quite literally. “Kei-ji?”

 

Keiji said nothing until he placed the tray down. On it were 5 cupcakes with alternating chocolate and vanilla frostings. The middle cupcake had a “two” and an “eight” candle to represent Bokuto’s age while each of the cupcakes had a letter of Koutarou’s name written in hiragana.

 

“Happy birthday, _Koutarou_ ,” Keiji gave him a sweet smile, one that was so rare, but when it was given, it was only ever directed at him. Koutarou’s eyes bulged at the sight. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but he felt his heart swell with love. He was so overcome with emotion that he couldn’t think straight… not that he ever was to begin with since he met Keiji.

 

Keiji gave him an innocent look and pouted at the desserts in front of him. “Are you not going to make a wish?”

 

“O-OF COURSE!” he screeched, frantically turning and closing his eyes. There was a moment of concentrated silence before he opened his eyes and blew out the candles.

 

Keiji clapped politely. “What did you wish for?” the former setter asked.

 

“Whaaaat! Keeeeijiii. I can’t tell you that or else it won’t come true! And I really really really want it to come true!!!!” the ace cried.

 

Keiji just shook his head. “If you don’t tell anyone what is it then how will it come true?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure it will,” Koutarou’s eyes sparkled.

 

“Fine,” Keiji conceded.

 

“Now then…,” Koutarou eyed the cupcakes. “It would be a waste not to try these!”

 

“Especially since I made them,” Keiji grinned.

 

“OOOOOO. BAKED WITH KEIJI’S LOVE,” Koutarou scremed before shoving as much of it into his mouth as he could and chewed with difficulty.

 

“It’s a good thing I didn’t put a candle on each of them,” Keiji mumbled, a small smile betraying him as he watched a happy owl munch. Cheeks swollen with sugar. Suddenly his eyes bugged out. “DERES STAWBEWY!”

 

Keiji looked away innocently. Koutarou was about to shove the rest of the ‘ro’ cupcake in his mouth when he noticed the setter rubbing his own arm. It caused the bird to pause. The setter wasn’t one to always come out with what was bothering him, but Koutarou felt he could read his lover pretty well. “Hey.” He wanted those gunmetal blue eyes on HIM. Not the floor. “Hey.” A pout formed and he craned his neck so that Keiji had no choice BUT to see him. “Heeey. Don’t look at the floor. Look at ME.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Koutarou’s pout remained. “You’re being extra quiet today. Tell or I won’t give you a birthday kiss!” he attempted to threaten, though it was difficult when his cheeks were as swollen as a chipmunk’s.

 

“But it’s your birthday…?”

 

“Nevermind that detail! Spill!” the owl pointed dramatically. “Are… you okay? You really are more quiet than usual. And your hands...”

 

Keiji hadn’t even realized that he was nervously fidgeting with his hands and his lover caught it. He merely nodded and glanced at the mostly eaten cupcake. “Is… it good?”

 

“You mean this thing? The thing I had to stop myself from eating all of?”

 

A quick nod and more fiddling fingers.

 

The ace pursued his lips before forming his biggest smile and leaning in close. Keiji eyed him suspiciously. Usually Koutarou had good intentions, though they were normally stupid ones.

 

“Open your mouth. I’M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING WEIRD. DON’T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!” Gently, he pushed the remaining baked good into Keiji’s mouth, vanilla frosting coating the corner of his mouth. Koutarou gave his famous lazy smirk and licked it off before Keiji could complain.

 

“Seeee, delicious right! And there’s plenty more!”

 

“There were five, now there’s four. One for you, two for me.”

 

“Wait, but we ate the first one together!” Koutarou cried.

 

Keiji gave him a look. “You mean the one you shoved in your mouth and gave me the remaining crumbs?” The ace couldn’t say anything back to that.

 

“But… who is going to eat the middle cupcake. I don’t want it to go to waste,” the wing spiker sniffed.

 

“I have an idea,” Keiji spoke as he picked it up. This one was different because it had split chocolate and vanilla frosting with ‘ta’ written across it. Delicately, the wrapper was peeled off and the setter presented it to his lover. The chocolate faced Koutarou while the vanilla to himself. Keiji took a small nibble from his respective side. When he looked up, he saw his lover’s cheeks stuffed, chocolate frosting messily smeared on his cheeks and lips as he munched happily. “MMHHHHH, DIS IS GRATE” a muffled message was spoken. “CHOCORET IS GRATE CHU!”

 

Akaashi pouted when he saw almost all the chocolate frosting had been consumed and became silent.

 

“Hmm? Keiji?”

 

“You ate it all,” Akaashi responded with a pout.

 

A mischievous grin formed, “Want me to feed you again~?”

 

Before Koutarou could react, Keiji leaned his face in and snagged a bite. “I can feed myself, thank you,” he replied defiantly.

 

“What about this!” With a quick jab of his wrist, Keiji felt something smear on his nose… and it smelled sweet.

 

About a million words attempted to form on Keiji’s lips, but none of them could get out except a strangled gasp. “YOU…”

 

Koutarou chuckled and moved in close to kiss the tip of his lover’s nose. “All better. Keiiiji, you taste sweet… like chocolate~”

 

A glob of chocolate frosting fell onto the couch.

 

“Bokuto-san, you’re being messy.”

 

“Geh.” He had been doing so well, but he was finally demoted back to ‘Bokuto-san’.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Koutarou grinned. “I’ll lick it up later!” The bird looked at his cupcake and contemplated the situation. He wiped some frosting off and dotted it on Keiji’s lips, nose, and neck before leaning in and kissing it away. The setter shivered but didn’t protest.

 

With a commanding push, Keiji found himself flat on his back again and his lover looking seductively over him. “Well then, I guess we’ll be messy tonight.”

 

* * *

 

He twisted his key in the lock and pushed the door open. He immediately noticed the lights were off as he stepped into the apartment. He shut and locked the door behind him before kicking off his shoes and moving further into the apartment.

 

“Kei? Where are you?” He called out.

 

“Here~” A soft voice replied and he followed it to the living room. He noticed the tv was on and the light from it made it possible for him to see his blonde friend sprawled out on the floor.

 

“Why're you on the floor?” He frowned.

 

“I fell off the couch.” Kei answered.

 

“How???” Tobio questioned, his frown deepening.

 

“I couldn't reach the strawberries that I put on the coffee table…” Kei answered as he held up the bowl of fruit that was resting on his abdomen.

 

Tobio chuckled and shook his head as he plopped down next to his friend… “I shoulda known~”

 

“That's right! You should have!” Kei declared while waving a strawberry in the air before popping it into his mouth and Tobio chuckled again.

 

“Alright, where's it at?” Tobio sighed.

 

“Where's what at?” The blonde asked innocently.

 

“The wine. You know? The liquid that gets you all giggly and clumsy.” Tobio said as he stared down at his friend.

 

“......I don't know what you're talking about…”

 

“Yes, you do. Now where is it?”

 

“Promise you won't take it away?” The blonde pleaded as he blinked innocently up at him.

 

“I won't, I wanna drink too! It's been a weird day. Now, where is it?” Tobio huffed.

 

“Under the couch~” Kei drawled as he popped another strawberry into his mouth. Tobio reached under the couch and pulled out two bottles of wine, of which one was half empty. Kei quietly munched on his strawberries as he watched Tobio start drinking from the half empty bottle of wine. After a few gulps Tobio sighed and sat the bottle down.

 

“So why'd you text me ‘halp’?” Tobio asked.

 

Kei sighed and closed his eyes… “I wrote up the message…”

 

“And? What'd he say?” Tobio frowned.

 

“Nothing…”

 

“What do you mean ‘nothing’? Did he ignore it? Leave you on read? What happened?”

 

“I didn't send it yet……” The blonde mumbled.

 

“Oh…” Tobio blinked before tilting his head curiously,  “Why not?”

 

An anguished look formed on Kei's face as he started ranting… “Because every time I try to hit send my hands start shaking and I get so overwhelmed by all these thoughts and I get lightheaded and I feel like I can't breathe. What if he _does_ leave me on read? What if he does reply but says he _doesn't_ want to meet? What if he _hates_ me? What if he says he _never_ wants to talk to me again? I just… I don't want things to fall apart even more! I-I…I love him! I always have and I think I always will! And I know I fucked up too and I want to apologize… I don't want either of us to get hurt anymore. I just……I don't-”

 

“Stop. Breathe and calm down. We’ll talk about it in a few minutes.” Tobio interrupted as he started stroking Kei’s hair. Kei closed his eyes and took several deep breaths as he tried to calm down. Several minutes passed before Kei sighed softly and opened his eyes.

 

“Thanks…” He said softly and Tobio smiled slightly and pat him on the head.

 

“I think you’re overthinking it, Kei…”

 

“I know I am.” The blonde sighed.

 

“I think the last thing Kuroo will do is leave you on read or deny your request to meet up. You know him well enough to know that he won’t do that. Just give him a chance and I’m sure things will turn out different from what you expect.”

 

“Hmm… I’ll…I’ll give him a chance… I hope you’re right, but if you’re wrong you owe me strawberry shortcake everyday until my 27th birthday!”

 

“Deal!” Tobio laughed, “Now let’s get you off the floor and to bed.”

 

“Wait!!!” Kei exclaimed as he sat up and searched for his phone, the bowl that was resting on his abdomen rolling to the floor now empty of strawberries. He grabbed his phone from underneath the coffee table and held it out to Tobio.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Tobio asked curiously as he stared at the phone.

 

“Hit send for me. Please?” The blonde asked softly.

 

Tobio looked up at his friend in surprise, “Are you sure??”

 

Kei nodded, a determined look on his face, “I want to send it but I’m afraid that if I try to my hands will shake again. I really really want to send it. Can you do it for me? Please?”

 

“Alright…” Tobio sighed and took the phone from his friends hands. He quickly entered the pin and went to the message drafts and hit send for the message going to Kuroo. He didn’t need to read it to know what it said. He and Kei had talked about it several times since the intervention so he knew word for word what the message said.

 

“I really need to change my pin.” Kei grumbled.

 

“Even if you do we’ll still figure it out.” Tobio grinned as he handed the phone back to the blonde. Kei smiled softly and clutched his phone in his hands…

 

“Thank you…”

 

“No prob. Now, off to bed!” Tobio declared as he stood and held his hands out to the blonde.

 

“......Can we bring the wine?” Kei asked as he reached for the bottles.

 

“Only the open one. We can drink the other after Kuroo replies to your message.” Tobio sighed and Kei snatched up the open bottle before allowing Tobio to help him stand. The pair clumsily made their way to Kei’s bedroom where they collapsed onto the bed while giggling. Kei scrambled over to his favorite pillow and leaned against it.

 

“Are you sleeping here?” Kei asked as he watched Tobio drink from the wine bottle.

 

“Yeah~” Tobio answered as he handed the bottle to the blonde.

 

“You said you had a weird day? What happened?” Kei asked before drinking from the bottle.

 

“......I’ve been going on dates without knowing…?”

 

“What?! With who?”

 

“Ushijima.” Tobio frowned.

 

“...How’d that happen?” Kei asked while handing the bottle back.

 

“Well… It started when he offered to get me milk… I think it was the first day y'all took us to the 17th floor? But we didn’t go until several weeks later… And then he’d regularly offer to get me milk or buy dinner… Well he offered for dinner today and I said yes so we went… While we were at the restaurant our waitress assumed we were dating and I told her we weren't but after she walked away Ushijima said he had been taking me out on dates…” Tobio explained.

 

“Well that's rude, not telling you he was taking you on dates.” Kei frowned.

 

“......He said he thought I had realized and that I was okay with it……”

 

Kei snorted, “You're clueless about dating when it comes to yourself. Hell you didn't even notice the crush Shouyou had on you back in high school until I told you!”

 

“Shut up!!” Tobio growled and whacked the blonde with a strawberry shaped pillow. Kei burst into giggles and after a few seconds Tobio joined him.

 

“So what'd you say to him? What're you going to do?” Kei asked several minutes later after he stopped giggling. Tobio sighed and finished off the wine…

 

“I don't know… I told him i'd tell him after our next game…”

 

“Sooo five days from now? Are you sure that's enough time for you?”

 

“Yeah… If I try to think about it too long I'll just be confused and that's annoying.”

 

Kei nodded in understanding and stretched out on the bed… “Well you have people to talk to if you aren't sure what to say.”

 

“I know, I know~” Tobio chuckled as he sat the empty bottle on the floor before stretching out too.

 

“I hope both our situations work out for the best.” Kei muttered as he struggled to get under the blankets.

 

“They will.” Tobio reassured as he climbed beneath the blankets too.

 

“I think so too…” Kei mumbled sleepily and Tobio smiled and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo sighed as he walked into his bedroom while drying his hair with a towel. It’s been a long day and he was glad to finally be home…but now his head was filled with way TOO many thoughts. He draped his towel around his shoulders before plopping down onto his bed and leaning against the headboard.

 

He didn't blame the twins for his current thoughts…they had good intentions and everyone's feelings in mind. They were very protective of Kei and he was glad the blonde had friends to look after him. He was surprised to find out that the twins even considered him as their friend. It relieved the fear that he had had for years that they hated him. Now that things were cleared up he would make an effort to open up to them and form a better friendship.

 

The kidnapping and interrogation really caught him by surprise but he felt that he really needed it. It gave him a boost of confidence and helped him decide what to do. There is one thing the interrogation made him fully believe again and that is…

 

Iwaizumi Hajime is SCARY.

 

Despite having gone to university with him, he didn’t really know the former ace BUT from Oikawa’s stories about _“Iwa-chan”_ being incredibly and brutally strong were true and he was sure his head would forever feel the pain from that smack. …Now that he thought about it… He wondered why Iwaizumi was avoiding his childhood friend and if Oikawa even knew that he was in the building the entire time. If The Nest had many secret rooms like the one he was interrogated in and somehow managed to escape from, it was no wonder Iwaizumi was able to hide so easily and stay hidden for so long. He’d totally tell Oikawa…If he wasn’t afraid of being hit…or worse. He shuddered at that thought before sighing and squirming on his bed into he was lying down.

 

He glanced over at his cellphone laying on the nightstand with the charger plugged into it. He needed to think of a way to contact Tsukki. He still had his number…provided it hadn’t changed…but he didn’t know what to say to the blonde. He didn’t want to say or ask the wrong thing and make the situation worse and he definitely didn’t want Tsukki to ignore or reject him. Yeah, the twins and Iwaizumi already basically told him that that wouldn’t happen but he still had some doubt within him. Because anything could happen, right? Right?

 

He turned away from his phone and buried his head into his pillows. The last time he’d been this frustrated was when Kei had broken up with him and avoided all contact with him. No matter how many times he had called and texted him he never received an answer. And during his final weeks on campus? Kei seemed to become a ninja and he could never find him. He sighed and buried his head further into the pillows. He groaned in frustration before shifting to reach for his blankets, when…

 

A familiar ringtone sounded in the air.

 

A ringtone he hadn’t heard in years.

 

A ringtone he was so desperate to hear for years.

 

He slowly raised his head with his gaze focused on his now silent phone. He sat there staring at his phone, unsure if he had actually heard the ringtone or if his ears were playing tricks on him. Several minutes passed and the ringtone sounded through the air again. He only knew that several minutes had passed because his phone was set to repeat the notification if a message went ignored or unnoticed. He was also now sure that his ears weren’t playing tricks on him.

 

He scrambled up, his legs getting tangled in the blankets as he tried to reach for his phone. He misjudged the distance from where he was sitting and where the nightstand was and this caused him to tumble off the bed. He struggled out of the blankets and up to his feet, ignoring the pain in his head and back from the awkward landing. He stared down at his phone that was currently lit up with the message icon showing on the screen. He picked up the phone with shaking hands and clumsily unlocked it. He tapped on the new message and found himself tearing up as he read the message.

 

_“♡ My Moonshine:_

 

_I know it’s been awhile since we’ve spoken or interacted, but… I’ve been thinking about us and all that happened. Could we meet up to talk? If you’re okay to do so then meet me on the 27th at 3pm in the Morning Sun cafe.”_

 


	6. Operation: Rooster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 2 for 1 as an apology for chapter 5 being late.

**CHAPTER 6:**

 

“DROP EVERYTHING, GUYS. I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!” Tetsurou just about screamed as he shoved his way into Koutarou and Keiji’s apartment early the next morning. He had read the text over and over and still the words hadn’t completely registered. He had to tell SOMEONE otherwise he felt he’d explode.

 

There was silence.

 

“Bro?” he called out cautiously, taking his shoes off and wandering further inside.

 

“If… if I drop everything, then Keiji will be on the floor,” a concerned Koutarou spoke from another room.

 

“Gross man…”

 

“What’s gross is you don’t knock anymore,” a quiet, but slightly annoyed voice spoke from the same room.

 

“Look, this is really important!!!”

 

“You couldn’t have come later… like 7am or 8am or, god forbid, 9am like a normal person?” the sassy voice of Keiji continued.

 

“Look, it’s REALLY important. It’s about Kei.”

 

There was another moment of silence from the couple. “What happened?” Koutarou asked cautiously.

 

“PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON AND I’LL TELL YOU! BETTER YET, I’LL SHOW YOU!!” Tetsurou was too antsy to sit in one place so he paced in their living room as he waited. His hand held his phone firmly but he could not bring himself to open the message again for fear this was all in his head. All he could do was hold his phone for dear life and hope the two lovebirds would come soon.

 

Keiji rubbed his eyes, the sleeves of his shirt engulfing his hands as he did so. He wandered into the living room with dark grey sweats and an oversized white t-shirt. It was obvious it wasn’t his shirt. Koutarou followed with black sweats and no shirt.

 

“Bro!” Koutarou’s eyes lit up and went in for a hug.

 

“Bro!” Tetsurou replied, not phased by his half-dressed bro.

 

“BRO!!!”

 

“BRO!!!!!”

 

“KUBROO!!”

 

“BROKUTO!!!”

 

“TETSUBRO!!!”

 

“KOUTABRO!!!!”

 

“So WHAT’S this about Kei?” Keiji finally interrupted the bro-session. Koutarou removed himself and gestured to the sofa. The chocolate stain still remained and Keiji threw his lover a momentary glare before refocusing on their friend.

 

Tetsurou took a gentle breath to calm his nerves and finally unlocked his phone. “It was last night. Yesterday was… weird,” he began, recalling his kidnapping and Iwaizumi’s powerful slap. Even now he could feel where he was slapped. “A-anyway. I was in bed when I heard it.”

 

“Heard it?” Kourtarou asked in confusion.

 

“IT. Yes! I… have a special song set for Kei’s notifications. I haven’t heard it in years but yesterday, it came on. IT CAME ON. I couldn’t believe it at first but…” he thrust the screen towards the pair to show the message.

 

_“ ♡ My Moonshine: _

 

_I know it’s been awhile since we’ve spoken or interacted, but… I’ve been thinking about us and all that happened. Could we meet up to talk? If you’re okay to do so then meet me on the 27th at 3pm in the Morning Sun cafe.”_

 

“He actually sent it,” Keiji whispered too quietly for anyone to hear.

 

“I keep staring at it thinking I must be wrong. But it’s real, right?” Tetsurou’s face was painted with desperation.

 

A huge grin spread across Koutarou’s face. “Congrats man!”

 

Keiji offered a small smile and placed his hand gently over his friend’s shaking ones. “This is amazing. I will get some drinks to celebrate.” With that Keiji hurried into the kitchen to prepare green tea, but more importantly, to alert the group chat. Now was the perfect time.

 

_OPERATION: KUROTSUKI_

 

 **Akaashi** : Kei sent the message and Tetsurou is in our apartment.

 

 **7SecondKouhai** : Sounds like the perfect time for the intervention~~

 

 **7SecondSenpai** : Kenma, WAKE UP ALREADY

 

 **aplPI** : ….no

 

 **Donechi** : Does it really have to be today? *sigh*

 

 **7SecondSenpai** : Sorry Daichi, but it’s for Kuroo

 

 **Jewel’sTreasure1** : We understand, we’ll be over in 20

 

 **aplPI** : 30

 

 **TheYamMan** : Good luck everyone!

 

 **Yachuu~** : Do your best!

 

 **aplPI** : ...zzzzz

 

 **7SecondKouhai** : DAMN IT KENMA I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP

 

* * *

 

Daichi frowned as he read the message on his phone. It was supposed to be his day off but the message was important and his friends needed him. He sighed as he continued staring at his phone, unaware of his husband walking up behind him. Two strong arms wrapped around him and a kiss was placed upon his right cheek. He smiled softly and leaned back into the broad chest.

 

“What’s the matter, babe~?” Issei drawled softly.

 

“It’s the group chat… Kuroo is at Bokuto’s home and Keiji says it’s the perfect time for his intervention and to get there now.

 

“Oh…” Issei sighed, “But-”

 

“Yes, I know today was our day off but this is more important. The sooner it’s done the better and we won’t have to worry about them as much again.” Daichi interrupted.

 

“I know, babe… But how do you feel about it? I know you were more excited about our day off than I was.”

 

“It…” Daichi took a deep breathe, “It sucks! I wanted it so bad. With the photoshoots, practices, games and interviews we hardly ever get a break. We’re always busy!! We hardly get to spend time with Takara or with each other! It’s starting to frustrate me!!”

 

Issei quietly lead his husband over to their bed and sat down before pulling Daichi onto his lap. Daichi immediately hid his face in his husbands neck and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Issei smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his husbands waist.

 

“It's not the whole day, babe. Just part of the morning. And since Keiji is in charge I don't think he'll have it take too long. He knows today is our day off but it's also Bokuto’s day off and we all know how much Keiji was looking forward to it.” Issei said softly.

 

“I know, but still…” Daichi mumbled.

 

“How about this…” Issei started thoughtfully, “If we're there longer than two hours I'll run out screaming while carrying you princess style.”

 

Daichi sat back and stared at his husband… “Screaming?”

 

Issei nodded with a serious expression on his face,  “Yeah, that high pitched fake scream those foolish women do in those awful D grade syfy movies that you love so much.”

 

“You’d do that scream for me~?” Daichi giggled.

 

“Hell yeah~ Especially because I know it’d make you laugh~” Issei grinned as he gave Daichi an eskimo kiss, causing his husband to giggle again.

 

“It'd be funny to see everyone's reactions to you doing that scream~” Daichi giggled.

 

“They'd probably be confused~” Issei chuckled.

 

“Of course~” Daichi nodded, “Because you'll do it with a such a straight face~”

 

“You know it, babe~” Issei winked and his husband giggled again.

 

“And by the way… My movies are not awful!!”

 

“Daichi…”

 

“What?”

 

“Sweetheart…”

 

“...Yes?”

 

“Baby…”

 

“Um…”

 

“Darling…”

 

“Issei, I swear to-”

 

“Babe…”

 

“Issei!!!”

 

“Honey…”

 

“For fucks s-”

 

“Love…”

 

“Dammit, Issei!”

 

“Pumpkin…”

 

“Ugh, that's such an ugly nickname!”

 

“Your movies are awful.”

 

The couple silently stared at each other, expressions unreadable and arms still wrapped around each other. Daichi could feel is mouth twitching and he saw his husbands eyes light up. A few more seconds passed before he burst into laughter and Issei smirked at him.

 

“Gotcha~~” Issei snickered and Daichi swatted his shoulder. “Admit it babe~ your movies are awful~”

 

“Fine fine, they're awful! But that means you like them too since you watch them with me!”

 

“No babe~” Issei shook his head, “I don't watch them. I watch you watching them~”

 

Daichi blushed and glanced away before attempting to change the topic… “S-so what do we do about Takara? We can't take her with us since no one knows and it's irresponsible to leave her alone.”

 

“I'll call her godfather. He should be awake right now and you know he won't mind coming over last minute.”

 

“It always surprises me how quick he is to rush to aid us.” Daichi nodded.

 

“Noo~ Not us. Takara.” Issei laughed and Daichi joined him.

 

“True true…” Daichi chuckled before sliding off his husbands lap and standing, “I guess I'll go get Takara up while you call him.”

 

“Good idea~” Issei drawled as he stood, “But first~” He quickly leaned down and pressed his lips against Daichi's. Daichi let out a startled noise and after several seconds Issei straightened and walked out of the room with his phone. Daichi blushed and watched him leave before shaking his head and making his way to their daughter’s room.

 

Several minutes later the family of three was dressed and gathered in the living room. Issei held two travel mugs of coffee in his hands as he watched Daichi crouch in front of the couch and stroke their daughters hair.

 

“We’ll be back soon, okay sweetheart?” Daichi asked softly and smiled when Takara nodded sleepily.

 

“Then we play?” She asked after yawning.

 

“Yuuup~! Daddy and I will spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want!” Daichi nodded.

 

“Okay~!” Takara grinned before yawning again.

 

Daichi glanced over to his husband, “Do you think she’ll sleep while we’re gone?”

 

“Nope!” Issei laughed, “Once she sees who’s watching her she’ll be wide awake! But she’ll probably go to bed early tonight~”

 

Before Daichi could respond their front door slammed open and in walked Hanamaki Takahiro.

 

“WHERE'S MY BABY AT?” Makki questioned dramatically.

 

“TAKA-CHAAAN~~~!!” Takara squealed as she jumped off the couch and ran to Makki.

 

“TAKA-CHAN!!!” Makki yelled as he ran and met Takara halfway. He picked up the little girl and spun her around in his arms causing her to giggle. The four year old’s parents watched with amused expressions on their faces.

 

Issei glanced at the clock before turning to his husband, “We really should go now.”

 

“Yeah, I know…” Daichi sighed.

 

Issei handed Daichi his mug before taking his husbands free hand with his and leading him to the front door.

 

“We'll back in about 2 hours!!” Issei declared as he tugged Daichi out the front door.

 

“Okay~~ I'll take good care of her until y’all get back!” Makki smiled and pressed a kiss to Takara’s forehead.

 

“Bye bye~~~” Takara drawled as she waved at her parents. Daichi smiled softly as Issei shut the door behind him.

 

“Let's go, babe~” Issei drawled as he began walking and Daichi quickly followed after him.

 

* * *

 

“Your green tea,” Keiji spoke as he served the beverage to everyone. “This should calm you down.”

 

“Thanks,” Tetsurou sighed and shakily held the cup. The warm liquid relaxed his tense nerves and allowed him to sink into the couch. “I’m still letting it sink in. It’s been years and he finally texted back. That means he finally read my last message… maybe this is his way of accepting my apology?” Tetsurou rambled, letting his thoughts spill out.

 

“Hmmm?” Koutarou hummed.

 

Tetsurou placed the now empty mug on the coffee table. It was clear he really needed something to calm him down. “It was the last thing I ever sent to him. Since the break up, Kei always found a way to avoid me and the photoshoot was the first time I had any contact with him. Ahhh,” he cried. “I feel pathetic getting so emotional over this. Seeing him that day made me realize all over again how much I missed him and loved him.”

 

“You love him, “ Keiji corrected. “It would be impossible to just let go of all that you felt towards him,” the model reassured, refilling the mug.

 

“I never stopped loving him. I couldn’t. He’s just… the only one for me,” he mumbled, resting his head in his hands.

 

Knock knock.

 

The couple glanced at the door and shared a look. Tetsurou was too busy staring at his palms to notice.

 

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t know you had someone coming over,” Tetsurou sighed. “I’m just such a mess right now, I didn’t know who else to turn to.”

 

Keiji said nothing as he got up to check and see who was there. To Keiji’s surprise, it was Kenma standing attentively, a portable game console in his pocket. He was here much earlier than the planned 30 minutes. Kenma didn’t wait to be let in, he walked past his fellow setter turned model, respectfully rid himself of his shoes, and headed to the living room where he knew they were gathered.

 

Tetsurou nearly choked. “Kenma, w-what are doing here?”

 

Kenma silently plopped down next to Tetsurou and laid his head against his shoulder. “Here for you.”

 

“Yes, but WHY are you HERE?”

 

“Because I was promised apple pie,” he sighed as he buried his hands into his hoodie.

 

“What?”

 

“Heeeey, did Aya say that?” Koutarou asked tearfully. “She never mentioned that to ME!” Keiji promptly hit his lover hoping their cover wasn’t blown.

 

“Aya? Why would sh-”

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

 

Keiji excused himself for a third time. It was at this point Tetsurou wondered if he made the correct choice in coming here. He had a weird feeling that there would be more surprise visitors.

 

That feeling was proven true as a rather frantic Daichi and mellow Matsukawa followed Keiji inside the living room.

 

“Okay, what’s going on? Seriously. First the photoshoot, then I get kidnapped, and now… this? What is this - an intervention?” Tetsurou breathed a disingenuously laugh.

 

“Um…” Koutarou began.

 

“I’m leaving,” Tetsurou began, but as he moved to stand, he was immediately pulled back down. A displeased Kenma stared back at him. “You’re not leaving until we talk.”

 

“What’s there to talk about! I messed up. We broke up. I still love him….”

 

“But yet you haven’t replied to his message? Don’t you think he’s waiting for your reply?”

 

Tetsurou hesitated. Kenma was observant. “Wait… How did you know Kei texted me and I didn’t reply?”

 

“You just told me now. So. Why are you hesitating?” Kenma immediately replied.

 

“Kei texted you? What did he say?” Daichi interrupted, seating himself nearby with Matsukawa next to him.  

 

He knew it would be impossible to convince Kenma otherwise so he just rolled with this intervention and fished out his phone, handing it to the pair. “He said he had been thinking and wanted to talk about us.”

“Isn’t the 27th Tsukishima’s birthday?” Matsukawa remarked as he handed the phone back.

 

The cat merely nodded. He looked around the room as if there were others than the current 5 people listening in.

 

Koutarou leaned in with wide eyes and an intense owlish stare. “Seeecretttt???” Koutarou hated to be kept in the dark, especially with his bro. “Teeelllll.”

 

Keiji had experienced that look more than enough times and it was impossible to not want to tell Koutarou everything. Those big golden eyes were very convincing.

 

“I… may have still gotten birthday gifts for Kei every year in hopes that we’d… get back together…” the cat confessed awkwardly.

 

“That’s adorable!” Matsukawa squealed in monotone.

 

“It was habit!” Tetsurou cried as he full-on blushed and attempted to hide his shame behind his hands.

 

“What do I do? Do I reply to his message? Should I just show up? Is this a trap? Maybe he’s pranking me right now? Or the twins stole his phone and sent this? I know they know his PIN. They have been acting weird lately. Or maybe Kageyama is doing this as revenge,” the distraught cat mumbled through all his thoughts, still refusing to meet anyone’s eyes.

 

Matsukawa snickered, “He said he didn’t need our help,” to which Daich punched him in the side.

 

“Wait, Tobio? Why him?” Daichi inquired. “I know those two became incredibly close since college.”

 

Tetsurou shuddered as he experienced a flashback of the traumatic scene. “Kageyama approached me the other day during a break. He wore an unpleasant expression when he told me Kei had been a mess lately and that he would be my worst enemy if I fucked up with Kei again.”

 

“Ohhhh, it sounds like Tobio is giving you his blessing!” Daichi responded with relief. “Think about it, he wouldn’t give you another chance if he felt you didn’t deserve it!”

 

“IT WAS TRAUMATIC! HIS EYES SCREAMED DEATH. Kageyama is scary… though not as scary as a displeased Kei….”

 

“Annnnnnd sent,” Kenma declared.  Tetsurou didn’t even know he wasn’t holding his phone until Kenma handed it back to him.

 

“Wait... sent? Kenma. KENMA WHAT DID YOU DO?”  
  
“You were being indecisive so I replied to him,” Kenma shrugged as he pulled out his PSP.

 

“No no no. You cannot start playing video games now! What did you say!” Tetsurou furiously opened his messages to read.

 

“Relax, I didn’t actually hit send. I just said ‘See you then’.”

 

“There’s so much more I want to say to him than just that, but I don’t even know where to begin.”

 

“Start small,” Matsukawa suggested. “Say something like ‘I’ve been thinking a lot about us too. I’ll meet you at the cafe.’ Easy.”

 

“DON’T FORGET TO PUT AN I MISS YOU IN THERE!” Koutarou interjected. “AND A SMILEY.”

 

“I can’t, it would just scare him away…”

 

“Just start small as Matsukawa-san suggested. Don’t listen to Bokuto-san. We’ll be here for you as you send it, but please don’t agonize over it anymore. Just type it out and send it now,” Keiji said. Koutarou flinched.

 

“Right. Just type it out…” the forlorn cat repeated, realizing now that he was TEXTING it, it was more difficult than he imagined to hit that send button. What if this was a joke? What if the message never went through and Kei thought he ignored him? What if-

 

A gentle touch was felt over Tetsurou’s hesitant thumb. Kenma’s pointer finger hovered over his thumb. “Shall we press send together?” to which Tetsurou nodded.

 

“See! Easy!” Koutarou chirped as soon as the ‘sent’ indicator came on. No going back now.

 

“Thanks everyone,” Tetsurou spoke softly. “And sorry for trying to escape. I’m just so overwhelmed by everything. I have so much I want to say to him but I’m worried that nothing will come out.”

 

“Don’t try to be strong on your own. You know we’re here for you, Tetsurou,” Keiji whispered, leaning in to take his hands in his own. One by one, each of the others moved in, placing a hand on Tetsurou’s hand, shoulder, elbow, and arm. It didn’t take long before the gentle hands morphed into a group bro hug. Kenma slipped out of the pile of bodies and attempted to hide in the hallway; however, Matsukawa grabbed him by his hood and forced him to rejoin.

 

“This isn’t optional,” he said as he pulled the short man into the middle of the group love session.

 

“I want to be with him again. So badly. To hold him and tell him I love him. And hopefully have him reciprocate my feelings,” Tetsurou sniffed, melting into the literal warmth his friends were providing.

 

“And you will be, ” Kenma reassured, snuggling against his friend. “I just know it.”

 

* * *

 

Kenma sighed softly and cuddled closer to the warmth next to him as fingers began combing through his hair. He loved these moments the most, when he could completely relax and not worry about anything. No video game levels to dominate, no work to do, no loud friends to avoid and no unwanted stress. He smiled softly when lips pressed gently against his forehead.

 

“Have a nice nap?” Kenma asked softly.

 

“Mhm…It was needed.” Akira answered softly.

 

Kenma snorted, “It's always needed.”

 

After a brief silence Akira asked, “What's on your mind?”

 

“...Kei and Kuroo…” Kenma mumbled as he nuzzled his boyfriends chest.

 

“What happened?” Akira asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kenma.

 

“Well, Kuro randomly showed up at Keiji's. I told you about the twins plans, well Keiji decided then that it was the perfect time to enact the final part of the plan. So he texted the others and we all went to his place…”

 

“And?”

 

“Well… The twins and Tobio were right.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Kei contacting Kuroo.”

 

“He did?”

 

“Mhmm… I guess I should’ve known they’d be right, considering that Tobio _is_ Kei’s best friend.”

 

“Yeah…” Akira agreed, “What was the last part of the plan about?”

 

“Kuroo’s intervention and Keiji was in charge of it. We really caught him off guard but…He listened to us and he looked and sounded confident by the end of it. They’re supposed to meet in a week and I hope they’re able to talk everything out.”

 

“They’re uselessly stubborn…but I think they’ll be okay. If Tsukishima reached out then I think everything will work out for the best.”

 

“I hope so…” Kenma murmured, the worry in his voice obvious.

 

“If not then I’ll get involved. I don’t like when you’re stressed.” Akira said as he nuzzled Kenma’s hair.

 

Kenma giggled, “I’d believe you if I didn’t know how much you hate getting involved in others’ situations.”

 

“I’d get involved if it meant helping you~” Akira drawled and his boyfriend giggled again.

 

“Thanks but no thanks. I don’t want you in an uncomfortable spot either.”

 

“If you say so.” Akira shrugged as he pulled Kenma closer so that the older male had half his body draped over his own. Kenma sat up slightly and stared down at Akira.

 

“What was the manhandling for?”

 

“I wanted you closer.”

 

“You could've asked.” Kenma replied as he continued staring at him.

 

“Maybe I had other intentions behind it.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“This.” Akira replied before lifting his head and kissing Kenma. His boyfriend leaned against his chest and immediately parted his lips. Akira slowly licked into Kenma's mouth causing him to let out a soft moan. What started as a slow kiss quickly turned into a heated makeout session. Eventually Kenma pulled back, panting softly as he stared down at Akira.

 

“Too much?” Akira asked softly and Kenma gave him a cat-like smirk.

 

“Not enough~” Kenma drawled as he straddled Kunimi’s hips before slowly lifting his own sweater and tossing it off to the side.


	7. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. A lot has been happening in both our lives and it made us unable to write. But, here's a nice long chapter for everyone focused on Kurotsuki, their past and future.
> 
> Just a heads up, we got some flashbacks happening! Those scenes are in italics.

**Chapter 7:**

 

“Today is the day. Today. Is. THE. Day. Twin!” Ayame gushed happily as the twins wandered down the hall of The Nest.

 

“I'm so excited for this. I stressed baked a ton of cheesecake and biscuits last night. Even made some chicken pasta!”

 

“Ohhh, I should've known why there was so much food in the break room,” the older twin giggled. “Those biscuits are to die for!”

 

As they rounded the corner, Aya tapped Ayame on the shoulder. “Hey wait. Sensei’s door. Didn’t he say he was going out to eat? Why is his door open?”

 

“Did someone break in?” Ayame sounded a little spooked.

 

“Oooor he forgot to lock it and the wind pushed it open?” Aya offered without conviction.

 

“Um, if that’s the case wouldn’t the door open into the hall and not be cracked from inside his office?”

 

“Don’t say that else you’ll freak me out too,” Aya whispered harshly.

 

Ayame tentatively took a step towards the dark office. “Wait, I think I hear something?” she whispered and poked her head in. She stared inside for a moment before pulling out with wide eyes.

 

“What what what? Is someone in there????” Aya asked with concern. Her twin just nodded and responded with, “Sensei and chicken nuggets.”

 

“Ummm??” Aya tilted her head. Ayame merely gestured at the door and moved aside.

 

There was Tsukishima sitting on the other end of his office near his lone window. There was enough light filtering through the blinds to wash over his figure to illuminate what he was doing. “Rawr!” Tsukishima whispered with childish glee as he commenced a fight between his T-rex and Stegosaurus shaped chicken nuggets. There were a few other nuggets scattered about on his desk. Some were fine while others were worse for wear with limbs bitten off. Clearly they had not won the battle.

 

Aya looked wide-eyed at her twin and gave a silent giggle. “Is he really?” as she pointed at him.

 

Ayame fished around for her phone hoping to catch some of the action.

 

“Rooarr!” he sounded for the Stegosaurus as it battled back admirably. But fighting admirably was not enough to defeat the T-rex. It went in for its finishing blow… and Tsukishima promptly bit the long neck’s neck off.

 

Ayame giggled at his childish behavior and their boss jumped nearly 3 feet. He scrambled to hide his shame. He turned to see who was watching with an explosion of red smattered on his cheeks.

 

“Did you see?” he asked quietly, but the twins could feel his glare.

 

“Oh there’s a possibility, Sensei~” Ayame grinned, flipping her phone around and playing back the video.

 

“If you say ANYTHING,” Tsukishima threatened.

 

“Ooorrrr whaaaaat Senseiiii?” Aya batted her eyelashes innocently as she sashayed towards him.

 

“You’re fired?” Tsukishima quirked a brow.

 

“How about this Sensei…” Ayame followed her sister inside with a grin. “We won’t say anything or distribute this video…”

 

“And in exchange, you’ll give us one favor~” Aya finished.

 

“So I won’t fire you. Good doing business with you,” he sighed and made his way back to his desk.

 

“Nope!” Ayame chirped. “Doesn’t work that way!”

 

“But I’m your boss,” he crossed his arms challengingly. It was evident he was regaining his composure.

 

“And we’re your friends,” Aya responded with a smile. “They are just words we assign meaning to. So! Shall we make a deal?”

 

He sighed. It was clear if it were any other day, he would be fighting back with more sarcasm. But today, he showed hesitation. “What do you want?”

 

“Well, we don’t know that yet. I mean we weren’t expecting to see our boss playing with kid’s meal chicken nuggets,” Ayame snickered to which Tsukishima threw her a death glare. “We won’t ask anything today. We just want a favor for the near future~”

 

“A small favor~”

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes dramatically and plopped into his chair. He soon found the half eaten Stegosaurus and the T-rex in his hands and he booped them together.

 

“Tsukishima?” Ayame slipped up. “I-I mean, Sensei?”

 

“You’re less sarcastic today and it’s honestly scary,” Aya voiced her concern.

 

“I…” he avoided their stares and continued to play with his nuggets. “I’m scared,” he admitted in the smallest voice they had ever heard come from him.

 

“Oh,” Ayame offered lamely.

 

“I’m scared how today will go. What should I say? How should I react? What do I wear? I haven’t been able to stop shaking since I sent him that text. And I’ve been a mess since he replied. His notification… I haven’t heard it in years…”

 

“Isn’t that natural though? To be nervous?” Aya replied. Ayame shot her a look, but her twin ignored her. “There’s nothing wrong with feeling this way. You two have been through a lot. You’ve known each other for how long? You dated for how many years? It’s not something that fades easily. And it shouldn’t! Hold on to these feelings and morph them into something positive.”

 

Tsukishima listened silently.

 

“Isn’t it about time for you to get going?” Ayame quirked her eyebrow.

 

“Y-yeah,” Tsukishima swallowed as he collected himself and his things.

 

“Good luck. And remember to relax, listen, and hopefully get some closure,” Aya almost scolded.

 

Tsukishima nodded as he headed towards the door. He turned as he was in the doorframe. “And Matsumoto...no... Ayame. Aya. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima nervously glanced around the cafe from his seat in a booth at the back. He had unintentionally arrived twenty minutes early and was now nervously waiting for Kuroo to arrive. He hadn't ordered yet, deciding to wait until Kuroo arrived. He twisted his hands together as he glanced around the cafe, he almost hoped that Kuroo would arrive early too so that he wouldn't suffer long, but… He needed the time to make sure he was composed enough for this conversation.

 

He sighed softly and looked at his phone to check the time. He sighed again when he noticed there was still ten minutes until 3pm. The cafe's door chimed and he looked up to see Kuroo looking around the cafe as he entered. Tsukishima nervously raised his hand to get Kuroo's attention and he quickly put it down when Kuroo's eyes lit up as he spotted him. He watched as Kuroo quickly made his way over to him. He noticed two bags in his hands but quickly looked away from them as Kuroo plopped down onto the booth seat across from him.

 

He tried not to fidget as Kuroo silently stared at him. He raised his hand to fidget with his necklace but quickly lowered it as he remembered he lost it a few years ago. It was a gift he treasured a lot and it became a habit to play fidget and play with it. Even after it being missing for so long he still couldn't break the habit. He looked down as he started fidgeting and twisted his hands in his lap.

 

“Ah. Sorry.” Kuroo apologized and Tsukishima looked up to see that not only had he looked away but he had a soft blush on his cheeks.

 

“It's fine.” Tsukishima replied as he untangled his hands.

 

“Should… Should we order first?” Kuroo asked hesitantly as he looked back at Tsukishima. Tsukishima nodded and slid a menu over to him.

 

“I wasn't sure if you've been here before so I got you a menu…”

 

“You come here often?” Kuroo asked, noticing the blonde didn't have a menu.

 

“Yes,” Tsukishima nodded, “It's still a fairly new cafe but it's become my favorite. It's always quiet and calm here.”

 

“I see…” Kuroo smiled softly.

 

“If you want…” Tsukishima spoke nervously, “I can point out what tastes the best? I'm not sure if you want something heavy or not though…”

 

“Could you, please? Something heavy would be good because I didn't eat after practice.”

 

“Okay…” Tsukishima nodded as he pushed up his glasses before leaning over the table to point out several meals on the menu.

 

Kuroo listened as Tsukishima pointed out several items on the menu and gave short explanations on each one. He watched the blondes fingers gently point at each item as they moved across the menu. He looked up to see Tsukishima looking down, focused on the menu. His eyes slowly roamed over Tsukishima’s face and body…and he realized that his friends were right. Tsukishima was affected by their break up just as much as he was. The blonde looked thinner than he did when they broke up, he was paler and he was extremely tense. His eyes slowly looked over Tsukishima, as if trying to examine and memorize every new detail. The blonde looked up and Kuroo quickly looked down at the menu, pretending as though he'd been paying attention.

 

“So what sounds good to you?” Tsukishima asked.

 

“Um…” Kuroo mumbled as he avoided the blonde’s eyes and began fidgeting. He heard a sigh and looked up to see Tsukishima leaning back and pulling the menu with him. The blonde was staring at him and Kuroo quickly looked away again.

 

“...Should I order for both of us?”

 

The question was asked so softly that Kuroo almost didn’t hear it. He looked at Tsukishima to see him looking down at the menu as he toyed with it, a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

“Please.” Kuroo smiled slightly and the blonde nodded before raising his hand to call a waitress over. He watched as Tsukishima quickly ordered their food and drinks and shortly after the waitress was walking away. When the blonde turned his attention back to Kuroo the older male couldn't help but to look away and start fidgeting. He heard a sigh and jerked his head up to look at Tsukishima as he spoke…

 

“Let's talk…”

 

* * *

 

“I-Is it really okay for us to be doing this?” a nervous Asahi stuttered as Akaashi, the twins, and Kageyama peeked over the front counter in the Morning Sun Cafe. “Like, is it seriously okay for us to be spying like this?”

 

“Probably not,” Ayame replied casually. “But you’re the boss~” Asahi’s face turned beet red at that comment and he quieted down.

 

“What _I_ want to know is what is in that BAG,” Aya gushed. “Come on Kuroo, take it out!” she wiggled impatiently.

 

“Take it out,” Ayame snickered. Aya glared at her.

 

“Patience,” Akaashi commanded. “I’m sure it is something important.”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“See how he keeps patting it? It may be a present.”

 

The twins turned to the silent model. “Spill. What present?”

 

Akaashi shrugged. “Tetsurou didn’t tell me anything. Though he did say he still bought presents for Kei’s birthdays since their breakup.”

 

“Awhhh, that’s so sweet!” Ayame squealed softly.

 

“Now I really want to know what’s in the bag!” Aya continued.

 

Tobio glared at them. “You’re being too loud. They’ll see us if you keep blabbing and Kei will be pissed.”

 

“I don’t want to see a pissed Janus-Sensei.” Asahi began to inch away, but Ayame placed a hand on his. “Where do you think you’re going, A-sa-hi-saaaan~?” Asahi nearly died from the heat that boiled in his cheeks and almost melted into the floor.

 

Aya gave her twin a look and Ayame merely smiled innocently.

 

The five peeping toms took turns peering over the counter and giving a detailed update about the situation. Well, the twins took turns peeking over and giving updates. Everyone else sat on the floor hoping they wouldn’t get caught.

 

“I was honestly worried that they would be arguing, but….” Ayame started, allowing her twin to sneak up next to her and take her post as she sat back down. They had been switching positions for the last 20 minutes.

 

“They’re actually getting along…” Aya finished with a pleasant smile. “They’re talking normally now. WAIT. Is that Janus-Sensei bluuushing~?” Ayame perked up and quickly moved to replace her twin.

 

“My turn, my turn! Let me see!” Ayame cried.

 

“Noooo! He looks adorable with that little blush!” Aya fought for dominance over the viewing post but deferred to the older twin. Ayame sneaked a peak and squealed. “He iiiisss blushing! I wonder what’s going on? They’re being so quiet,” she grumbled.

 

“I’m sure they aren’t expecting to be heard,” Akaashi stated.

 

Ayame was about to comment that she was sure Akaashi wasn’t expecting to be heard when he was alone with Bokuto, but she held her tongue and opted for, “Where’s my camera? This should be documented!”

 

A soft pressure was felt on Ayame’s leg. “H-hey, Ayame. M-maybe we should just let them eat,” a quiet voice suggested nervously. The twin was about to retort, but she closed her mouth the moment she saw Asahi’s expression. He was completely and utterly terrified with his cheeks tinged a dark red. Ayame slid down distracted by this man and shut up. She almost felt bad for him.

 

Tobio gave a soft smile as he gazed upon Kei. The night before, Kei was an absolute mess. At one point, Tobio had to take the wine bottle that the taller threatened to drink. But here he was talking calmly without the aid of his liquid courage. Tobio was proud his friend was taking this next step.

 

“We should go,” Tobio said suddenly, a strange urge to allow them privacy washed over him.

 

“Yes!” Asahi replied almost too quickly, fleeing the scene with his hand still wrapped in Ayame’s. Ayame protested as she was dragged away. “But I wanna see more of Sensei’s bluuuuuush. Wait what if they ki-” she was cut off as Asahi pulled her out the door.

 

“I guess that’s our cue,” Aya snickered as she calmly followed the nervous wreck and her miffed twin out the back door.

 

Tobio took one more look at his best friend. He genuinely looked comfortable and happy talking with Tetsurou and a warm feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Kei is going to be fine,” Akaashi commented to Tobio.

 

“Yeah. Just fine.”

 

* * *

 

“Let's talk…” Tsukishima sighed after watching Kuroo fidgeting. When the older male jerked his head up and gave him a nervous smile he _refused_ to even _think_ about how Kuroo actually looked cute.

 

“W-where should we start?” Kuroo asked as he clasped his hands together underneath the table.

 

Tsukishima shrugged before resting an arm on the table and leaning his chin on his hand… “We can keep it light until our food comes. Unless you want to make the waitress uncomfortable?”

 

Kuroo quickly shook his head, “I don't!”

 

Tsukishima hummed before asking softly, “What did you do today?”

 

“I had practice today. It was supposed to be two hours long but thanks to our setters it ended up being four hours long and I barely had time to shower before coming here.” Kuroo answered.

 

“What did your setters do?” Tsukishima asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

Kuroo sighed heavily and leaned on the table, “Well!! It started with Shirabu complaining about us not having enough practice because of the photoshoots and demanded to practice with everyone some more. Tooru decided to be an ass and said that the liberos and Shirabu needed more practice. Shirabu - as expected - got pissed off and started an argument with Tooru at the same time as Noya challenged Tooru to more practice and poor Shinji was dragged into the challenge… And then Kageyama declared that the spikers needed more practice, especially the aces. Hinata got upset and started yelling about them rudely leaving out the middle blockers. In the end coach put Tooru and Shirabu in a group with the liberos, Tanaka and Hinata to practice receives and special plays. Kageyama got his wish to practice with the spikers and the middle blockers had to block for them.”

 

“Wow…” Tsukishima said softly.

 

“I know right,” Kuroo nodded, “Coach was originally going to let the middle blockers leave buuuuuut Kageyama complained about the spikers not having a challenge, so we were forced to stay.”

 

“Do y'all at least have tomorrow off?” Tsukishima asked curiously.

 

“Tomorrow is supposed to be a rest day and it will be just as long as the setters don't bug coach about practicing…” Kuroo frowned thoughtfully.

 

“Well hopefully you have tomorrow to rest since today was so long…”

 

Kuroo nodded before asking, “What did you do today?”

 

Tsukishima hummed and sat back in his seat, “The twins and I had a client this morning and afterwards we developed some of your teams photos.”

 

“Oya? How do they look??” Kuroo asked curiously.

 

“A few of you will have to redo some of your photos but most of them are actually pretty good. Hitoka and Kenma have officially started on the magazine layout.”

 

“......Do you have any pictures of it?”

 

“No and even if I did I wouldn't let you see it.” Tsukishima smirked.

 

“Whyy~?” Kuroo pouted.

 

“Why don't I have photos? Or why won't I let you see it?”

 

“BOTH!!” Kuroo huffed.

 

“I don't have photos because Hitoka and Kenma are very secretive with their work. Hitoka will show us the beginning drafts but she won't show us the final drafts until it's completely finished and Kenma only shows us once it's completely finished. And since they're working together we won't see what anything looks like until Kenma decides to let us. I wouldn't show you if I did have photos because my staff are known for changing things at the last minute and I'm usually the last to find out.”

 

“But aren't you their boss?” Kuroo frowned.

 

Tsukishima chuckled and shook his head, “Well, Kenma actually works with Ennoshita. While Ennoshita and I are actually the bosses, we try to keep a partnership and relaxed environment with our staff so that everyone gets a say and there's no unnecessary drama.”

 

“Oh… That's smart.”

 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima nodded, “And considering the staff we have, trying to keep a strictly boss and employee relationship wouldn't make sense and would make things rather complicated.”

 

“I understand,” Kuroo nodded, “What else did you do?”

 

“Not much… Those two tasks took up my morning. Our client this morning was an asshole and kept trying to change things from what we originally agreed on. She was extremely nit picky and indecisive. She tried to find fault with EVERYTHING we prepared that we had discussed in her first appointment. Halfway through the shoot she tried ordering us around and nagging at us. Ayame kicked Aya and I out of the shoot because we were close to snapping.”

 

“You didn't tell her off?”

 

“Apparently Ayame politely told her that we wouldn't be doing business with her again, she even went as far as telling the lady that her photos would be mailed to her! Aya put the lady on our banned list right after we were kicked out of the shoot.” Tsukishima snickered.

 

“......There's a banned list??”

 

“Yeah. Any clients that give us extreme difficulty, are complete assholes, disrespect us and or our place of business, break our rules or make any of our staff uncomfortable are put on a banned list. The banned list works like a black list and our competitors have access to the list so that they know who to avoid making contracts with.”

 

“Wow……” Kuroo blinked in surprise.

 

“Mhmm~” Tsukishima smirked.

 

“I'd say that's mean but the lady deserved it!” Kuroo grinned.

 

“Indeed she did~” Tsukishima drawled as the waitress walked over with their food. The two watched as the waitress placed their meals and drinks on the table. Tsukishima smiled slightly and thanked the waitress as they walked away while Kuroo immediately began stuffing his mouth.

 

“This is so good~” Kuroo moaned before stuffing more food into his mouth. Tsukishima snickered before shaking his head and beginning to eat as well. They ate in silence for several minutes before Kuroo sighed softly, looked at Tsukishima and asked,

 

“Are you ready to talk about us?”

 

“I was waiting on you.” Tsukishima immediately replied and when Kuroo gave him a disapproving look he sighed and nodded, “I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

_Kei sighed softly as he rested his arms on the railing. It had been a long day thanks to Tetsurou. He had made a long list of plans for their “last day together” before Kuroo left for college which led to Kei being dragged all over the city just to complete it. By the end of it Kei was left completely exhausted and was currently enjoying the view from the roof of the school. They were only able to meet this final time thanks to a training camp their coaches put together. The camp just so happened to take place at Nekoma the week before Tetsurou had to leave for college. The older middle blocker left thirty minutes ago to “retrieve something” leaving Kei curious as to what he was up to. He had changed into his pajamas as soon as he got to his teams room and after he finished Kenma quietly led him to the roof where he was to wait for Tetsurou._

 

_He sighed softly again and moved an arm to rest his chin on his hand. The evening air was getting chilly and he shivered as he wished that he had brought a thicker jacket. He gazed down at the people scurrying across streets and to train stations - certainly headed to their warm homes. He turned his gaze upward and smiled softly at the stars that were determined to shine their brightest._

 

_He heard the door to the roof click open but he didn’t bother going to greet Tetsurou. He knew the older male was planning something and he didn’t want to ruin it and have to comfort a sulky manchild. Several minutes passed before he finally heard Tetsurou walk closer to him._

 

_“Keiii~” Tetsurou drawled as he draped an arm across Kei’s shoulders._

 

_Kei smiled and relaxed in his warm embrace before acknowledging him, “Yes, Tetsurou?”_

 

_“I have a gift for you~” Tetsurou drawled again while squeezing Kei’s shoulders gently._

 

_“Is that what you went to retrieve?” The blonde chuckled, he couldn’t help but ‘ruin’ the surprise just a little._

 

_“Keeeiiii~~” Tetsurou whined as he released the blonde._

 

_“Sorry, Sorry~” Kei laughed as he straightened and turned to face the older male, “What's the gift?”_

 

_“Well… It's something that took me a while to find because I didn't want to get you ‘just a gift’, I wanted to get you a ‘gift with a meaning’.” Tetsurou spoke softly._

 

_“All your gifts mean something.” Kei spoke, leaving out the “to me” part._

 

_Tetsurou shook his head, “This one is different from previous gifts.”_

 

_“Oh…” Kei breathed._

 

_Tetsurou took a deep breath before straightening and looking into Kei's eyes… “I wanted to give you something special...as a sign of our relationship and how much I’ve come to care about you. When I first met and interacted with you I was just curious about your interest in volleyball and wanted to teach you more about being a middle blocker, but over time and the more we interacted at practices, camps, the spring high and even outside of that, I realized that I really really care about you and have come to see and think of you as one of my closest and best friends. I know it’s taken a lot for you to open to me and to trust me and I’m really happy and thankful for that……”_

 

_Kei frowned thoughtfully as Tetsurou continued speaking. He wasn't expecting him to say…this…but he wasn’t exactly sure how to interrupt because he didn’t know where this conversation was leading. He watched as Tetsurou fidgeted with his hoodie pocket before pulling out a slim box. Kei’s eyes were immediately drawn to it and he was even more curious as to what the bedhead was planning._

 

 _“A-as I s-said before…I wanted to give you a s-special gift that represented our r-relationship…” Tetsurou stuttered as he opened the box and held it up so that Kei could see, “I figured since we’re volleyball players and at that middle blockers that it wouldn’t make sense to get any hand related gifts (the dork totally thought about getting him a promise ring) so I looked for a_ [ _necklace_ ](https://www.silveranimaljewellery.co.uk/animaljewellery.php?piece=you-touch-my-heart-necklace-gold) _…”_

 

_Kei smiled softly and tilted the box into the light to get a better look… “What is it supposed to mean??”_

 

_Tetsurou blushed and stuttered again, “T-the cat sitting on the m-moon represents our c-closeness and the h-heart represents the care we have for each other. T-the overall meaning is that we’ll always have a strong r-relationship and will be h-here for e-each other…”_

 

_“I see~” Kei hummed before meeting Tetsurou’s eyes, “Can you put it on for me?”_

 

_“Y-yeah!” Tetsurou agreed and carefully removed the necklace from the box while Kei quietly turned his back to him. He blushed further when he noticed the blonde had his back to him and had tilted his head so that his neck was exposed. He quickly and carefully linked the necklace around Kei’s neck before taking a step back… “It’s on~”_

 

_Kei turned to face him again, his face blushing softly as he smiled, “Thank you~”_

 

Two years later…

 

_Tetsurou  fidgeted nervously as he stood outside of the student center waiting for Kei and Tobio to arrive. The two younger males were moving onto campus early because Tobio was to do so for mandatory volleyball practice and Kei was allowed to because he was the setter's roommate. He glanced up at the giant clock on the student center and realized they would be arriving any minute now especially because volleyball practice was soon. The two were driving to campus thanks to a car Kageyama’s parents had gifted them and he was very surprised when he learned that both of them already had their license. He looked around once more and finally spotted the their car pulling into the parking lot._

 

_He waved wildly, hoping that they’d notice the empty parking spot next to him. When it was clear they did, he moved back so that he was out of the way. As they came closer he immediately noticed Tobio was driving. The car was barely parked before the passenger door opened and Kei stepped out. He watched the blonde make a sassy reply to Tobio’s scolding of it being “dangerous to get out when they weren’t parked!” before turning his attention to him._

 

_Tetsurou waved a hand nervously and tried to ignore his pounding heart when the blonde smiled softly and approached him. Something sparkled on Kei’s neck as he came closer and Tetsurou’s eyes focused on it. His heart beat even faster as he realized it was the necklace he had gifted Kei two years ago. And in that moment he realized that Tobio’s repetitive comment of “He never takes it off!”, was true…_

 

_As soon as Kei was close enough, Tetsurou reached out and grasped him tightly into his arms. He was feeling so many emotions at once that he whispered the one that stood out the most…_

 

_“I’ve missed you…”_

 

_He froze right after he spoke those words. He hadn’t intended to say them, although he meant them, but he didn’t want to scare the blonde off. He didn’t want to reveal his true feelings so soon only for the blonde to reject him right away. As his thoughts started to spiral into panic he barely registered Kei’s arms moving to wrap around him._

 

_“I’ve missed you too, Tetsu~”_

 

_Tetsurou knew he was blushing now. Kei had never called him ‘Tetsu’ before, not even in their calls or video chats. No one ever called him ‘Tetsu’, not his parents, nor Bokuto or anyone he’s dated in the past. It was a first. KEI was the first. And in this moment he realized he was a goner and he had to make things official with Kei soon. He had ignored the blonde’s obvious feelings unsure if it was reality or not but Kei’s recent statement and his new nickname said everything was true and it was time he stopped friendzoning both Kei and himself._

 

_Before he could think of anything or say anything, a flash caught his attention followed by low chuckling. He looked over to the car to see Tobio holding his phone up as he took more pictures of them while chuckling._

 

_“You’re both so red!” Tobio laughed and Tetsurou tried to pull back so that he could look at Kei, but the blonde held on tight._

 

_“Shut up, Tobio!” Kei growled as he buried his face in the crook of Tetsurou’s neck._

 

_“This is wonderful blackmail!” Tobio cackled and the blonde held on even tighter to Tetsurou._

 

_Yeah… Tetsurou definitely had to make this cute human his soon…!_

 

* * *

 

_Tetsurou had taken Kei on their first official date in college, and apparently to Tetsurou, their first official date as a couple. Kei couldn’t help but smile as he recalled how nervous the other had been trying to ask him out when Kei assumed they were basically dating since he was gifted the necklace._

 

_Kei sat on Tetsurou’s bed and absentmindedly fiddled with his cat and moon necklace as he swiped through all the photos he had taken on their date today. He had filtered through all of three times, but he always came back to one: their initials carved onto the campus’ main cherry tree. To them, it symbolized their new beginning and a new chapter that was to unfold. A chapter that was to blossom into many, many more for their future._

 

_Kei gave a goofy smile at the next photo. Tetsurou had prepared a picnic assortment of sandwiches and fruits and dessert of strawberry shortcake with extra whipped cream.  After causing the cat to laugh, or maybe he was just nervous, Tetsurou tripped and smashed the whipped cream onto his face. Right when his boyfriend looked up, shocked and sticky, Kei snapped the photo. He couldn’t stop smiling at the photo. He was almost tempted to set it as his phone background, but his fingers couldn’t stop swiping back to the initials. His heart hammered as Tetsu delicately carved their initials into the bark. It took so long for that moment to happen. For Tetsu to shout it from the rooftop that Kei was finally his boyfriend. He almost wanted to smack the middle blocker for taking his sweet time. But he was also impressed Tetsu defaced school property - just for him._

 

_He stared at their initials one more time and set it as his background. It had been about 15 minutes since Tetsurou had left and Kei began to wonder if he was really ‘getting tea’. With how strange he was acting today, nothing would surprise Kei. As an upperclassman, he lived in an apartment with Bokuto, but Bokuto had made himself scarce._

 

_He glanced around the room and took in the essence of Tetsu. Neat and orderly. His bed tidy and clothes in the drawer. A bulletin board with a few pieces of paper. A section of his wall dedicated to volleyball paraphernalia. And a lone calendar next to his desk. He knew Tetsu was a model student and was probably at his desk often. Something caught his eye. He slowly made his way to the calendar. On today’s date there was a big red heart and ‘Kei’. He wasn’t sure why, but his heart thumped. All these little things Tetsu had done today, all the small details, made him realize how much Tetsu cared for him._

 

_A moment later a frazzled Tetsu burst through the door. “Sorry about the wait!” he exclaimed as he handed Kei his tea. “Oh, you’re… looking at my calendar,” he rubbed the back of his head nervously._

 

_“I was looking at everything in the room. It feels very you, honestly. But… the calendar’s cute,” Kei mumbled embarrassed. He wasn’t brave enough to tell Tetsurou how happy that little gesture made him. How his heart fluttered just knowing how excited Tetsu was for his arrival. Just thinking about it caused his ears to turn a soft shade of pink._

 

_“I couldn’t help it. I’ve been waiting for you for so long. And seeing you wear the necklace… it made me so happy. I…” the middle blocker tried to form words, but Kei understood. Everything today was a symbolic gesture. The necklace, the picnic, the initials, being in Tetsurou’s room..._

 

_Kei was about to face his boyfriend but nearly jumped when he saw how close Tetsurou had gotten._

 

_“You’re thinking it too,” he spoke gruffly, his fingers delicately sliding behind Kei’s ears and stroking his fluffy blonde hair._

 

_“I’m not thinking anything,” Kei vehemently denied, but he couldn’t deny how pleasant Tetsu’s fingers felt. Without realizing it, a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. They were tender but Kei knew they were holding back._

 

_“What am I to do? We’re in my room and boyfriend is looking adorable in front of me,” his lover grinned mischievously._

 

_“And I’m in my boyfriend’s room and he’s looking very handsome in front of me,” Kei sassed back, trying to deflect his embarrassment._

 

_“Then what are we supposed to do about that, I wonder,” Tetsurou murmured as he leaned in again and melted their lips together._

 

_Kei knew he loved Tetsurou with all his heart. He loved and trusted this man since high school. Whatever tonight brought, Kei took comfort in knowing it was with him: his lover, Tetsurou.  Kei closed his eyes, submitting his body and soul to the one before him._

 

_“Are you nervous?” Tetsurou whispered into Kei’s ear. The two were currently on Tetsurou’s bed with Tetsurou stradling the slim male beneath him.  Kei’s eyes flitting around focusing on anything but the one above him._

  
  
_“O-of course you idiot,” Kei attempted to form words but his tongue tangled. It seemed now the tides had turned and it was now Kei who was flustered. What happened to the nervous idiot of a middle blocker earlier? The tips of Kei’s ears turned a cute shade of pink as the situation fully dawned on him..._

  
  
_Tetsurou hummed lowly and blew into the shell of Kei’s ear to tease him further. Slowly, he began to place feathery kisses from behind Kei’s ear until he made it to his nape. The body beneath him flushed a deep red and weak hands resisted the body above him. “Stop, you’re embarrassing,” the blonde protested. “And that tickles.”_

  
  
_Tetsurou grinned at the boy beneath him. “Awh, but I love seeing you turn into a tomato~”_

  
  
_Kei pouted. “Ass.”_

 

_“That is the hope tonight,” the cat replied still grinning mischievously._

  
_If it were possible, Kei flushed even more and he stared at the wall in protest. Several moments went by silently with the exception of Kei’s staggered breathing. His fingers instinctually went to clutch his necklace. He found it had become a habit over the years and it somehow helped to calm him down._

 

_“I’m nervous too,” Tetsurou stated quietly, leaning back to give the blonde some space._

 

_“You sure don’t look it,” Kei mumbled in return, giving up on hiding his completely flushed body but still not looking at his newly pronounced lover. “I’ve.. never done this before, okay?” Kei whispered almost inaudibly, clearly embarrassed and distressed by his inexperience._

 

_Tetsurou considered his words before speaking. “You really don’t think I’m nervous seeing the one I love below me? You saw how I was today. You make me this way. I’ve never experienced anything like this because you make my heart flutter every time you’re near me or anytime we talk. All I can think about is making you happy and that I want everything to be perfect for you.   Besides,” he also began to mumble, “you’re… you’re not the only one who’s… never done this before,” Tetsurou bit his lip._

 

_“Ohhh,” Kei offered lamely. “I thought for sure you…” but his words trailed off. It was understood._

 

_“I had an interest in a few people, but once I saw you, interacted with you, got to know you, I knew it was something more than a common interest in volleyball. Over time, the more we interacted, I realized that I really really cared about you and have come to see and think of you as-”_

 

_“One of your closest friends?” Kei offered snidely._

 

_“Would a close friend do this?” Tetsurou stated as a hand wandered further south. Kei jumped a foot off the bed as he felt his manhood tested and fondled. “No, I think of you as my lover. My only lover.”_

 

_Kei bit his lip._

 

_“Nothing and no one has ever made my heart beat this fast,” Tetsurou demonstrated by taking Kei’s hand and placing it to his chest. “You make my heart flutter in the most wonderful way. But I’m also nervous. I love you, but will I be good enough? Will I hurt you? Will you feel good? Will we realize that this was a mistake? Will-”_

 

_Tetsurou was taken out of his mumblings by a slender hand placing his own hand over Kei’s heart. It was beating just as wildly. “I’m also nervous. I love you, but will I be good enough? Will I hurt you? Will you feel good? I think those things too. But no matter what happens tonight, I will never think of it as a mistake. I love you, Kuroo Tetsurou, and that won’t change. Not tonight. Not next week. Not after we graduate. I want to be with you forever.” Kei finished his speech with a forceful kiss, hoping his feelings would be understood. Based upon Tetsurou’s reaction - they were._

 

_Frisky fingers crawled up the slit of Kei’s shirt, fingernails gently sliding across his bare skin causing him to shiver. Kei had to stop himself from instinctually wanting to run. He was nervous, but he wanted this. He wanted to get closer. He wanted their relationship to advance and grow into more beautiful things._

 

 _A small sound came out as his chest received attention. Kei was about to move his arm to cover his mouth, but Tetsu pinned him down. “Let’s enjoy this together. We’re the only ones here tonight.”_  
_  
_

_Kei wanted to refuse, but when he looked into Tetsurou’s eyes, he couldn’t find a reason to. He wanted to give his everything to this man. Soon shirts and trousers were lost, all but the necklace had found itself strewn across Tetsurou’s otherwise clean room._

 

_“I love you,” Tetsurou whispered, gently placing his forehead against his lover’s._

_  
_ _“I know,” Kei replied, fighting through a groan Tetsuro was evoking as his fingers became more adventurous and sure within him._

 _  
_ _“Wait… you knew?” the middle blocker’s voice filled with surprise, though his ministrations didn’t cease . “B-but I never said anything before!”_

 _  
_ _Kei chuckled. “No guy gets their guy friend a necklace to symbolize their relationship.”_

 

_“Shut up,” Tetsurou cried. “It was symbolic!”_

 

_Kei giggled at the flustered man above him, but soon that morphed into a pleasured cry as Tetsu struck gold: Kei’s prostate._

 

_Kei fisted the sheets as he tried to process the new sensation that coursed through his body. If his body wasn’t flushed an angry red before, it certainly was now. He didn’t even need to look to know the cat was contently smirking at the mess he had made of Kei. Several more cries were let loose before Kei pleaded, “I can’t!”_

 

_‘Yes you can,” a quiet voice hummed into his ear. There was a moment of emptiness as Tetsurou  distracted Kei with a deep kiss. Kei latched his fingers onto Tetsurou’s back as he was soon filled again. He instinctively scrunched his lids closed and buried his face into Tetsurou’s nape. Every part of him held onto the man inside him._

 

_“Hmmm~” Suddenly, Kei’s vision went from black to being locked in the soft hazel orbs of his lover. “I want to see you. And I want you to see me. Please don’t look away. Only look at me. Only see me. Only love me,” the cat pleaded desperately. Those brown orbs glimmered with fear._

 

_With a smile, Kei whispered, “All I’ve ever seen is you.”_

 

* * *

 

_Tetsurou smiled softly as he gazed at Kei. The blond was currently stretched out on the couch with his legs laying across Tetsurou’s lap. His boyfriend had his turned to the tv as he focused on the Jurassic Park movie that was playing. He was barely clothed: only wearing his boxers and one of Tetsurou’s volleyball t-shirts from high school. Tetsurou smirked to himself and moved his hands to gently stroke Kei's bare legs. He snickered softly when they twitched but since the blond hadn't stopped him, he continued stroking._

 

_He slid his hands higher and looked up to see Kei's gaze now focused on him. He smiled innocently as he slid his hands underneath Kei's knees._

 

_“Tetsu… Don't.” Kei warned but he ignored it and immediately tickled the back of Kei's knees. The blond let out a surprised giggle and jerked his legs away and Tetsurou laughed loudly._

 

_“I told you not to.” Kei pouted as he laid his legs back across his boyfriends lap._

 

_“I'm sorry, Moonshine~” Tetsurou laughed, “But I couldn't resist~!”_

 

_“Whatever.” Kei huffed as he turned his attention back to the movie._

 

_Tetsurou waited several minutes - long enough for Kei to get absorbed in the movie again - before he started stroking his legs again. Instead of stopping at his knees though… He slid his hands up to Kei’s thighs. He drew gentle, lazy circles with his fingers and chuckled quietly when Kei trembled._

 

_“You’re so sensitive, Kei~” Tetsurou drawled as he slid his fingers even higher, almost brushing the edge of Kei’s boxers._

 

_“Quit teasing me~” Kei whined as he watched Tetsurou’s hands._

 

_“Make me~” He smirked and Kei huffed before sitting up. Tetsurou watched as the younger male moved closer - necklace sparkling and dangling as he did - and slowly sat on his lap. His boyfriend's thighs came to rest on either side of his. Kei draped his arms over Tetsurou’s shoulders, completely trapping him on the couch. Tetsurou swallowed thickly as he stared at the blond._

 

_“Why so quiet, Tetsu~?” Kei smirked as he shifted on his lap. Tetsurou whined and moved his hands to grip Kei’s thighs._

 

_“Kei~, that’s not fair” He whined._

 

_“What’s not fair~?” Kei asked innocently as he shifted on Tetsurou’s lap again._

 

_“Keeiii~, stoop~”_

 

_“Make me~”_

 

_At those words Tetsurou moved his hands to Kei’s hips and surged forward to kiss him. Kei readily accepted the kiss as he leaned into him. When Tetsurou flicked his tongue against Kei’s lips, the blond immediately parted his lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss. He sighed softly as Tetsurou’s tongue explored his mouth while his fingers slipped beneath his shirt. He moaned softly when Tetsurou nipped his bottom lip as he pulled back._

 

_“Now, who’s quiet~?” Tetsurou chuckled as Kei stared at him with a dazed expression._

 

_Kei took his glasses off, reaching over to place them on the little table beside the couch. He turned back to Tetsurou, placing his arms over his shoulders once more as he leaned into him._

 

_“Again.” He demanded and Tetsurou was more than happy to oblige._

 

* * *

 

_Tetsurou looked over to see his phone flashing with his lover’s laughing expression. Kei hated that photo and told him to delete it because it was embarrassing; however, Tetsurou secretly kept it because he loved how genuinely happy his lover was in the photo. And Tetsurou was the cause of it. The cat’s face lit up. “Hey! You saved me from doing my marketing homework right now. What’s up?” he hummed immediately into his phone._

 

_“....” there was only light breathing on the other end._

 

_Between their packed schedules, it wasn’t unusual for the two to call each other and just want to be connected, even if no words were spoken. However, this felt different… wrong. “Hey… Moonshine?” Tetsurou whispered. “You’re scaring me. Are you okay?”_

 

_“....” a pained gasp._

 

_“ARE YOU HURT? WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN COME GET YOU. I SWEAR KEI JUST TELL ME,” Tetsurou threatened with worry. He began to pace his room furiously as he impatiently waited for his lover to speak. “Do I need to go to the police?”_

 

_“N-no.” It was shaky and uneven._

 

_“Then talk to me or I will,” he growled._

 

_There was a sigh… or maybe it was just static. “I… thought I could do it. Everything is a mess right now, Tetsu. I… I can’t…. The only thing I could think to do was call you and-”_

 

_“I’m coming over. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Tetsurou didn’t leave time for the blonde to complain as he hung up, threw a jacket on, and headed for the door._

 

_“Oya~ Where are you going off to?~” An inquisitive Koutarou asked as he popped his head from around the sofa._

 

_“Kei’s place. He called and sounded really shaken up so I’m heading over now,” he replied as he slipped on his shoes._

 

_“Kei? Is he okay? What’s wrong?” a sleepy Keiji mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Tetsurou noticed he was wearing boxers with one of Koutarou’s t-shirts. It was probably for the best to give them some alone time._

 

_“Don’t worry about it. I’m going to make sure everything is fine. I may even stay the night.”_

 

_The entire walk… or jog really… over there had him confused. Kei wasn’t the type to let his emotions overtake him. To be honest, in the past several years they knew each other and eventually started dating, Tetsurou couldn’t think of a time when Kei had truly cried in front of him. Something about this phone call had him uneasy and he hoped he was just jumping to conclusions._

 

_A fat droplet smacked him in the face. He pulled his hood up and hurried along to his lover's apartment. He hated to be wet._

 

_By the time he had reached the apartment, his hoodie was nearly soaked and he quickly unlocked the door. They each had a keys to each other’s apartments, which Tetsurou may or may not have used on occasion to sneak into Kei’s place for reasons like a surprise present.“I’m here! Kei?” Tetsurou called out as he entered Kei’s apartment, shaking his hoodie off and removing his shoes._

 

_He wandered further inside. Kageyama must have been out for the night. “Kei?”_

 

_“Bedroom,” a small gasp said._

 

_Tetsurou veered towards the voice and when he opened the bedroom door fully, the light from the hallway illuminated a mass on the bed. Tetsurou was about to flip the switch when the bump on the bed said “Don’t.”_

 

_A knee pressed into the bed but the lump didn’t move. Tetsurou knew Kei was sulking or upset about something as he would often make himself one with his bed. He smirked and snuggled in next to him; however, he made no effort to hold him. He wanted to gauge the mood first. “What’s this lump doing here?~” he teased, trying to lighten the mood. It had worked before. When Kei didn’t reply, Tetsurou scooched closer and wrapped his arms around his waist._

 

_“Tetsu…”_

 

_“Ohhh, the lump speaks,” he whispered with a grin, snuggling into the back of his neck._

 

_Tetsurou knew Kei was biting his bottom lip as silence came again. Kei was deep in thought._

 

_“This is something I’ve never told anyone,” Kei began quietly._

 

_“Not even Tadashi and Tobio?”_

 

_Kei shivered as the vibrations from Tetsurou’s reply travelled pleasantly up his neck. “No… not even them. I never could come to terms with all this. That is until I found out I was an older brother and I just… never knew.”_

 

_“Wait, seriously? Congratulations,” Tetsurou squeezed the small form in front of him. He was met with tension._

 

_“No. No. You don’t understand. If I finally have a little brother then that means he has finally rejected us as a family, my mom, Akiteru……” he paused for a moment and whispered, “me.”_

 

_“Um, Kei. I’m REALLY confused here. Having a little brother ISN’T a good thing? And what’s this about rejection? Who?”_

 

_Kei pulled the blanket around his bundled frame tighter as if he were trying to fuse with the piece of cloth._

 

_“You don’t have to say anything if it hurts,” Tetsurou offered._

 

_“I didn’t know WHO to call… but I unconsciously dialed your number.”_

 

_“Ooo, I even beat Tobio~?” he felt a strange sense of pride finding out he was the first on Kei’s mind._

 

_His comment was ignored. “I can’t keep going on like this. Pretending like this doesn’t exist. I thought I was free of him but now…” Kei paused his ramblings._

 

_“Now…?”_

 

_“Tetsu…. I’ve never told anyone about my father,” Kei started. “Truthfully, there wasn’t much to tell when I was growing up. He was a busy man and we rarely saw him at home. My mom said he was working hard to provide for us and that some sacrifices had to be made. We should be grateful. That we shouldn’t complain,.” his voice became strained but he pushed back the obvious lump that had form and continued. “But I was a kid. I didn’t understand. I couldn’t understand! When Akiteru had a volleyball game and only my mom and I went. Or when I performed with my class for festivals, my father could never get that day off.  Or career day when I was the only one who couldn’t show off how hardworking my father was._

 

_‘Sorry champ. Daddy is busy. You understand? Next time, okay?’ was his catchphrase. It was said so often I understood the phrase ‘broken record’ better than anyone. I wished I could feel anger towards that man. But, at that time, I still believed in him. We were happy. We were comfortable. I had everything I wanted. No matter how many times he rejected us as a family, I still believed he was doing his best. That in some ways, maybe he was suffering too and he shoved it deep down. Because whenever he did visit us, he always wore this smile… it felt so genuine. That he really was making a sacrifice so we could live in comfort._

 

_It wasn’t until middle school that I became more aware of his absence. That I could feel anger at it even. After being denied for so long, all the negativity that I had pushed aside was almost impossible to bottle up. I wanted his love. I wanted his recognition. I wanted his support. I wanted his smile. I wanted him to look at me with pride and say ‘That’s my son!’”_

 

_If it were even possible, Kei pulled the blanket even more taut and Tetsurou worried Kei was going to rip the blanket. Or suffocate himself. He was about to put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder when Kei relaxed. Or so he thought. Kei tried to conceal it, but he was panting as if the tightness of the blanket took his breath away. The only thing Tetsurou could think to do was gently rub his back._

 

_“Take your time,” the cat hummed._

 

_Kei vaguely nodded. Once he caught his breath and stopped shaking, he continued. “My hatred for him only grew with time.  He was still faithful in coming home a few times a week for dinner. He would always praise mom’s cooking. Made her feel like she was loved and appreciated for all the work and hardship she endured while he was away._

 

_It happened slowly. He would miss a scheduled night. One became two. A few nights a week became a few days a month. And soon after he just stopped. No word from him. My mom still wore a hopeful face each night. Cooking dinner to make it ‘extra delicious for daddy’. But I knew he wasn’t coming back. No amount of her fake smiles and empty promises could make up for her secretly crying in her room each night after she thought I was sleeping. Sobbing. Questioning what she had done to deserve his abandonment. It was at that point I resented him. I wished on a shooting star that night that he would never come back. And he didn’t._

 

_I blamed myself thinking my wish had been granted. But I later found out the truth. My mom wasn’t married to him. He stayed out of obligation after she declared her pregnancy with Akiteru. She used it against him. She even named Akiteru after him. But nothing would make him stay. Not my mom, not her cooking, not Akiteru, not me. We were just abandoned._

 

_I went the rest of middle and high school without a word from him. My mom couldn’t keep lying about his absence and she told us to keep quiet from the public. The lie had to continue. Even Tadashi still believes it. God, I can’t keep it a secret anymore!”_

 

_“You know you can confide in me. What you say won’t leave this room if that’s what you want,” Tetsurou whispered as he continued to rub his lover’s back._

 

_Kei nodded and shivered. Tetsurou scooched in close and wrapped an arm around the quivering frame next to him._

 

_“Tetsu, my father married another woman when I was in middle school. He got that other woman pregnant soon after so he cut us from his life to be there for her. He had a family of his own. That was 8 years ago. And I just found out that he had a son named Akiko. He just turned 8 today. My mom called and broke down to tell me. She couldn’t keep it a secret anymore. I… I can’t keep it a secret anymore. I feel I’ll break under this pressure!” he cried. “My father is Sakamoto Akihito.” Those words were rushed. The moment those words were spoken, the room became uncomfortably silent. That is… until Tetsurou opened his mouth._

 

_“Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on, your dad is a politician? THAT politician. THE Sakamoto Akihito? The one the media portrays as a family man? No way! That guy is great! You have to be kidding right?” he gushed._

 

_“DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?” Kei whipped around to finally face his lover. It was then Tetsurou knew he screwed up. Big time. With only the crack of light from the hallway, Tetsurou could see how Kei’s face was flushed with fresh tears and his bottom lip raw. The cat immediately sat up with concern._

 

_“Kei, that’s not what I meant! Please calm down,” he began scooting towards the edge of the bed hoping he could talk his way out of this flub._

 

_“I… I pour out my heart and you.. You treat this… LIKE IT DOESN’T EVEN MATTER! LIKE MY FEELINGS DON’T MATTER. LIKE. I. DON’T. MATTER. STOP ACTING LIKE MY FATHER”_

 

_“But I was just... You have to admit this all a bit much! How could Sakamoto be your dad?” Tetsurou tried to defend himself but the grave only grew deeper the more his flapped his lips. He really should have just shut up._

 

_“He’s my father, NOT my dad! I’ll never consider him that! You asshole!” Kei nearly screamed, jerking the blanket from under the now not smirking cat. “Get off my bed!”_

 

_With a sickening thud, Tetsurou landed on the wooden floor. “No I wasn’t trying to-”_

 

_“AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!”_

 

_Neither of them knew it, but at that moment, those last words would turn into ‘and get the hell out of my life’._

 

* * *

 

_Kei breathed heavily in the eerily quiet apartment, his phone laying across his room in the open doorway. It's been hours since Kuroo le- …it's been hours since he kicked Kuroo out. He had stopped crying several minutes ago but he still felt awful. Looking at the clock sitting on nightstand he knew only an hour had passed since he sent that text message. A text message that changed his life the moment he sent it, but he wouldn't notice how until much later. He turned his attention to his phone again…He had thrown it there after sending that text message and even though he turned the phone off he didn’t want it near him. He didn’t want to be tempted to answer the messages and calls he was sure to get._

 

_The door to the apartment opened signaling that Tobio was finally home and Kei quietly waited for the setter to find him. He heard a thud and knew that Tobio had once again flung his sports bag into the laundry room. He listened as Tobio shuffled throughout the apartment opening and closing things before his footsteps headed towards Kei’s room. A few seconds later Tobio walked into his room - casually stepping over his phone - while carrying multiple items in his arms. Kei watched as Tobio silently placed the items on Kei's nightstand and he realized they were various snacks and a box of tissues. He looked up as the setter quietly plopped down next to him and held open his arms. Kei hesitated only a second before moving into his arms - his hands clinging to Tobio's shirt as his head came to rest on the setters chest._

 

_“Talk now or later?” Tobio questioned softly as his arms around him._

 

_“Now…”  Kei answered, his voice hoarse._

 

_“What happened?”_

 

_“I finally told him… That secret that I've held onto all my life… I finally told him and he turned it into a joke and laughed! I told him such a painful thing, something I hate so fucking much and he did that…”_

 

_“Talk it out. I’ll listen.” Tobio said as he pat Kei’s back. Kei sighed softly and repeated the story he told Kuroo. As he got towards the end of the story he was interrupted by a loud yawn causing Tobio to chuckle slightly. The blonde huffed and attempted to pull away from the setter but the setter wouldn’t allow him._

 

_“What?” Kei grumbled, already knowing what Tobio was going to ask._

 

_“...What happened after Kuroo said that?”_

 

_“...I…I yelled at him. I was so upset that he turned it into a joke and didn’t believe me at first, but him calling that man my dad just made me snap. I kicked him out but I was so infuriated that I sent him a text soon after…”_

 

_Tobio hummed softly, “And what did it say?”_

 

_“I broke up with him…” Kei mumbled but he knew Tobio understood._

 

_Tobio was silent for a while and Kei was starting to wonder if his actions had upset the setter but eventually Tobio sighed and rested his chin on top of Kei’s head. The blonde listened as Tobio began speaking softly…_

 

_“I’m not going to judge or criticize your actions because he did upset you. It’s tough being able to think and act straight when you’re overwhelmed with too many emotions… You did what you thought was right in a stressful time. All I will suggest is that you think everything over when your emotions calm down and you’re no longer overwhelmed. I do want you to know that I’ll stick by you through this and I’ll always be here for you. You’re not alone in this trial and you don’t have to worry about being abandoned.”_

 

_Kei smiled slightly and closed his eyes… “Thank you.”_

 

* * *

 

_He fucked up._

 

_He fucked up._

 

_He. Fucked. Up. So. Badly._

 

_Was this real life? Did this really just happen? Was it really over? There was no way it could be over that easily after all they had been through. Right?_

 

_He sprinted out of Kei’s apartment not even sure where he wanted to go. Should he go home? No, Koutarou was probably busy and he didn’t want to destroy another relationship. He found himself wandering to the middle of campus where the cherry tree stood. In this heavy rain, the petals didn’t stand a chance of staying attached to the tree. Tetsurou laughed. “You too, huh? Just a little untimely weather and it’s all over. Can’t even talk it out and make it work. You just… fall to your demise. Seems we have a lot in common.”_

 

_Tetsurou knelt next to the trunk and traced a finger along the initials that were still prominently displayed . Even if the outside was failing, it wasn’t over. The petals would come back next year and stand beautiful and proud. This was just a bump in the road. An obstacle in their relationship that would eventually be smoothed over._

 

_The soaked cat pulled out his phone. It had only been a few hours since everything went wrong, but he hoped it gave enough time for Kei to cool down. A text notification popped up. He quickly opened it hoping for the best._

 

_“ ♡ My Moonshine:_

 

_We’re over.”_

 

_Dread washed over him harder than the pelting rain. At that moment, he didn’t care. He ran home. His brain couldn’t process what was right or wrong or who he was hurting. HE was hurting. He burst into his apartment and found Koutarou and Keiji snuggled on the couch. Based upon the glow that surround his best friend, he just got laid._

 

_“How’s Kei?” Keiji asked curiously from over the couch._

 

_Tetsurou wasn’t sure how to respond so he didn’t._

 

_“You become mute or something?” Koutarou joked as he turned to face the front door. “WHOA. DUDE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!” the owl exclaimed, jumping off the sofa to get a towel. Tetsurou just stood in the doorway, his jacket and shoes completely soaked through and dripping a puddle. Even his ever famous spiky hair didn’t have the energy to stay up. Every part of him was filled with dejected, anger, and hurt._

 

_Keiji immediately followed his boyfriend to get dry clothes. Tetsurou stood there as his friends cleaned him up, put him in dry clothes, and gave him warm tea. His brain couldn’t process much of what they were doing but he found himself on the couch snuggled between them. Twenty minutes went by before he could muster, “it’s over.”_

 

_Koutarou looked at him with hurt-filled eyes. Koutarou may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but he was often quite aware of Tetsurou’s feelings. The forlorn cat pulled out his phone and opened the message. He hadn’t noticed it previously, but the timestamp of the message showed Kei waited a couple hours before sending. Kei made his choice._

 

_“I fucked up and now we’re over,” he cried. “He told me something important and I acted like an ass about it. And… he’s gone.”_

 

_Keiji rested his head against Tetsurou’s shoulder. “Tonight we can stay up, drink hot chocolate, eat popcorn, watch stupid movies, and forget about what happened. We’ll be here with you tonight as you grieve. Tomorrow, with a fresh perspective, you can apologize and clear up this mess. Kei loves you and I’m sure you’ll work it out. He just needs some time to forgive you.”_

 

_Tetsurou nodded weakly._

 

_Koutarou wiggled out of the blanket and scurried to the TV. “NOW THEN, WHO’S READY FOR SOME MARLEY AND ME?!” he waggled the DVD box in front of them._

 

_“No Bokuto-san,” both Tetsurou and Keiji refused in union._

 

_“Noooo, but it’s the best movie….”_

 

_Tetsurou laid on the couch apathetically as Keiji and Koutarou figured out what movie to play. He didn’t pay attention when it finally came on. He wanted to believe what Keiji said about fixing everything tomorrow, but he also feared he made too big and too costly a mistake. At that moment, all he wished for was that it was him and Kei snuggling on the couch. He longed to feel his lean body next to his own. To hear a sassy comeback. To see his face flush when he made a sappy remark._

 

_When the next day came, his fears were realized. No matter how hard he tried, Kei was nowhere to be found. Even when the middle blocker saw him, Kei always managed to slip away.  It didn’t take long for Tetsurou to realize that Kei was avoiding him. Between classes and his final senior projects, he didn’t have much time to be chasing Kei down. And somehow graduation came and went and he found himself preoccupied as member on Japan’s National Volleyball Team - a dream come true. But he had no one to celebrate with. His accomplishment felt empty and meaningless._

 

_He called and texted Kei many times. His heart would leap every time his messages were read, but a reply was never received. He sent what he didn’t realize was his final message:_

 

_“I’m sorry”_

 

_That message was never read._

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima sighed and nodded, “I'm ready to talk.”

 

Kuroo silently stared at Tsukishima before asking, “May I speak first?”

 

A look of surprise formed on the blondes face before clearing when he nodded, “Yes, you can speak first.”

 

Kuroo smiled his thanks and took a deep breath. He had hoped and waited so long for this day to come. He had pondered and plotted about what to say for so long that it seemed unreal that the time for him to express these words had finally come. He originally had so much to say but as time went by he only had a few things he needed to say. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Tsukishima speaking quietly…

 

“Take your time. I don’t plan on going anywhere…”

 

Kuroo stared at the blonde who met his gaze head-on. The longer he stared at the blonde the more he realized that Tsukishima was not putting up a cold facade. Instead his expression was open, he looked younger than his twenty-six years and the look on his face…could only be interpreted as hopeful.

 

“I’M SORRY!” Kuroo blurted without thinking and the blonde smiled softly.

 

“I know.” He spoke softly.

 

Kuroo continued, desperate to say everything in his heart… “That evening you were trying to tell me something important, something that rested heavily on your mind and shoulders for far longer than I’ve known you. You were trying to open up to me and seek comfort and I…I acted like an asshole. I made an inconsiderate comment trying to joke in a serious situation and I shouldn’t have. I upset and hurt you and I never intended to do so… I regret doing that so much and wished that I kept my mouth shut that day. I was shocked by what you told me and didn’t know what to say and I should’ve just said that instead of cruelly joking around… I hope you can forgive me for back then…but I understand if you can’t…”

 

Kuroo looked down at his lap and clasped his hands together when he finished speaking. He was too nervous to look at Tsukishima and he was afraid that the blonde would reject his apology or get upset like back then.

 

“I forgave you a long time ago, Tetsurou.” The blonde spoke softly and Kuroo jerked his head up in surprise.

 

“You……did?” Kuroo asked softly.

 

“I did,” Kei nodded as he twisted his fingers together, “I know you would never intentionally hurt me and I know it was a lot to tell you at once. I don't really know how I expected you to react but it wasn't like that. I was overwhelmed with emotions and I'll admit you did upset me further. But…”

 

“But?” Tetsurou asked, desperate to know more.

 

“Our break up wasn't solely your fault.” Kei stated clearly as he stared at Tetsurou.

 

“...W-What?” Tetsurou asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

 

“I know you think our break up was entirely your fault but I'm telling you it wasn't.” Kei said before taking a deep breath, “That evening you didn’t _intentionally_ hurt me but **_I intentionally_ ** hurt you when I broke up with you and then when I avoided you. I was overwhelmed and let my emotions control my actions back then… and I continued hurting you by ignoring you after we met again in August…”

 

“Why did you?” The bedhead asked and Kei’s expression turned guilty.

 

“I felt guilty for how I broke up with you and treated you afterwards and by the time I emotionally calmed down you had already graduated. I wanted to say something to you, to take back what I did but I was scared… I felt guilty for how harsh I was but I was too scared to try to fix it and in the end I……I ran away…”

 

Tetsurou frowned before looking sad, “Kei… Why would you be scared to talk to me?”

 

“B-Because I hurt you so bad! I didn’t know what to say or how to say it! I didn’t know how you’d react. Would you be angry at me? Disappointed in me? Disgusted with me? Would you never want to see or talk to me? And then I thought what if I did reach out to you only for you to ignore me or leave me on read or simply reject me? I had all these thoughts and Tobio tried so hard to get me to think positive outcomes but in the end I couldn’t. I got so frustrated and scared that eventually I forced myself to ignore it all, to push it to the back of my mind, to refuse to acknowledge the guilt that kept plaguing me.”

 

The more Kei spoke the heavier Tetsurou’s heart grew. Kei looked so anguished and broken: tears welling in his eyes, cheeks pink and fingers tightly gripping each other. He didn’t like seeing Kei this way. He _hated_ seeing him this way. He felt torn that Kei had held onto these feelings for so long and he wished he himself had tried to reach out, to alleviate the pressure and guilt that weighed on the blonde. Tetsurou took a deep breath before asking…

 

“What made you reach out to me now?”

 

The soft smile that formed on Kei’s face was surprising and the fond voice when he spoke was even more surprising. Tetsurou couldn’t help but think that he looked beautiful.

 

“I still had a small hope that if I did reach out that we would work out for the best. I was still hesitant, but my friends gave me the support and push I needed. So I acted on that hope…”

 

“I was never angry with you, Kei. Yeah I was upset and confused but I was never angry with you.  I never blamed you for our breakup either, I always blamed myself. But…because you forgave me then I forgive you.” Tetsurou smiled softly.

 

Kei smiled softly, feeling the pressure and guilt he had for years relieve instantly… “Thank you, Tetsurou…”

 

They lapsed into silence, both knowing what they needed to talk about next but were unsure how to broach the topic. After several minutes of silence Tetsurou took a deep breath and nervously called out… “Hey, Kei?”

 

Kei looked over at him, relieved that they were no longer subjected to silence but curious as to what Tetsurou was going to say… “Yes??”

 

“I…I never dated anyone after you,, I couldn’t… I never stopped loving you and couldn’t bring myself to try moving on with anyone else. The words I said on the day of our first date…I really meant them, Kei.”  Tetsurou spoke clearly as he stared at Kei.

 

Kei blushed but smiled, “I never stopped loving you either, Tetsurou.”

 

Tetsurou grinned happily and opened his mouth to speak when their waitress suddenly appeared…

 

“So can I get you two gentlemen any dessert this afternoon?”

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou nibbled on his dessert feeling a sense of relief since Kei didn’t scream at his face or run away As far as he was concerned, things were running smoothly. Even with that relief, his heart fluttered in anticipation for the final part of this meeting. The waitress rudely interrupted them before he could suggest giving Kei his gifts. His foot absentmindedly ran against the bag on the floor to reassure himself that it was still there. He couldn’t concentrate on his food as a million thoughts raced through his head. He was so distracted that he ended up missing his mouth.

 

Kei looked up and burst into laughter. “Oh my god, Tetsurou! Look at your FACE!!!” Kei dropped his fork and clutched his sides.

 

Tetsurou had done it again. He smashed whipped cream all over his face. But this time instead of strawberry shortcake, it was chocolate cake. His face flushed as he recalled how this happened 6 years ago.

 

“You look so ridiculous!!!” Kei gauffed, tempted to pull out his phone and capture the moment. Right as he did…

 

“Let’s look ridiculous together,” the cat smirked and pied Kei right in the face. His camera went off and caught Tetsurou looking cute and determined to pie his ex-lover. “How dare you!” Kei tried to say with bite but the giggles wouldn’t stop.

 

The waitress ran over in distress with napkins and a washcloth and she was clearly annoyed. She hurriedly wiped the table clean and gave them a small glare before she composed herself and faked a smile. “Would you like to reorder your dessert?”

 

“No no, this is great!” Tetsurou had to stop himself from saying that he’d be happy to eat the dessert off Kei because he was pretty sure Kei would stomp away in embarrassment. The waitress nodded and proceeded to get the check. It was apparent she wanted them to hustle out so she didn’t have to deal with their antics.

 

Kei was still giggling and his cheeks turned a rosy pink. It had been over 6 years since he saw that rare smile that he choked on his words. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to ravish him in ‘I love yous’. Make him blush. Provoke him. Though for now he just enjoyed the sight by keeping a mental picture.

 

“You never change,” Kei whispered.

 

“Is... that a good thing? Because if so, then thanks!”

 

Kei pulled up his phone, swiped through what Tetsurou assumed were photos, and slid the phone towards him. It was the photo of Tetsurou on their first date with whipped cream all over his face. “You never change,” Kei repeated. Tetsurou glanced at Kei and saw how warm his expression was as he stared fondly at the memory.

 

“You… kept it?” Tetsurou whispered.

 

“I could never delete it. I could never delete anything of us,” the blonde spoke carefully. ”It hurt everytime I looked, but somehow I never had the courage to make it official. I didn’t want our breakup to happen and I didn’t want to erase the evidence of our relationship. It was the biggest regret of my life. It felt wrong to make it disappear.

 

“I could never get rid of you either. Not your contact, not your photos, not that shirt you made for me in art class-”

 

“YOU STILL HAVE THAT? WHY? GET RID OF IT!” Kei gasped. “It was literally the worst creation in the history of the world!”

 

“Nooo! I couldn’t. It was adorable and I wear it to bed every night,” Tetsurou grinned.

 

“I’m going to burn it next time I see it,” Kei grumbled.

 

“Good luck~” Tetsurou continued, biting back a comment about seeing Kei in his bed.  He grinned at Kei’s discomfort before becoming meek. “And not the memories we shared together,” he said quietly. “I want to make up for all those years apart. So, to start it off…” he ducked under the table and pulled out a small pink rectangular box. “Happy birthday, Kei.”

 

Kei was taken aback. “You… still remembered my birthday?”

 

“Uhm,” the bedhead started, unsure of how to continue. “I hope this doesn’t sound weird but… I never stopped getting you birthday presents in hopes that maybe we’d… get back together?” he finished quietly.

 

“Oh… well now I feel like an ass for not getting you anything…”

 

“No! It’s okay! Today is the best present I’ve gotten since…” his voice trailed off as he recalled their first night together. It didn’t take a genius for Kei to figure that out.

 

“I-if that’s the case, then thank you for the gifts,” Kei was humbled but guilt still lingered.

 

“This is something we can enjoy together,” Tetsurou grinned.

 

“Pervert,” Kei smirked before he removed the lid. A wave of sugar and strawberries overpowered his nose. “Strawberry shortcake,” the blonde instantly started to drool. “Can we have some now?”

 

“It’s your birthday,” the bedhead shrugged. “But you should probably wait for later,” he continued as he presented the next small box.

 

When Kei opened it, he couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. “You really found them,” he said in almost disbelief. He held up a phone strap with a volleyball, cat and crow. Tetsurou pulled out his own phone to show he had the matching pair.

 

“Will you… put it on your phone?” the cat asked hopefully.

 

“Guess we’ll see,” but Kei was already attaching it giddily and swinging the volleyball. For just a moment, there was a glimmer that told Tetsurou that Kei missed volleyball. He made a mental note before retrieving the next present.

 

“So don’t hate me for this one buuut…”

 

“....”

 

The cat smiled innocently before handing over the squishy present.

 

“I can only think the worst,” the blonde grumbled as he tore away the wrapping paper. His mouth gaped as he unfurled the soft clothing to reveal a green dinosaur onesie. “You didn’t…”

 

“YOU SAID IT COULD NOT BE DONE! Just think, now we can have that onesie party. I already have my cat onesie, too. Oh, and yours is special. It comes equipped with two flaps for your convenience~” Tetsurou gushed.

 

“I’m never wearing it,” Kei deadpanned, but his charade didn’t last for long as Tetsurou gave him his famous kitten eyes. Kei held the garment close, “I guess I have always wanted to be a dinosaur, so thank you,” his expression warmed up.

 

“And I’ve always wanted to see a real dinosaur,” Tetsurou smirked as he handed over the fourth present. “This one is useful too.”

 

“Useful to me or you?” Kei stared sceptically. The cat flashed another innocent smile as the blonde torn into another squishy present. His fingertips squeezed into something plushy and as he slipped it out of the container, volleyballs appeared.

 

“I know you always get so cold in the winter so I thought you’d like another way to keep you warm. You know, when I wasn’t there,” he completely mumbled the last sentence and looked away, fearing he spoke too freely.

 

“Oh,” Kei said meekly as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and gingerly hugged it against his skin. His face flushed scarlet as imagined what the other spoke of: snuggling on the couch in the dead of winter, cuddling in his bed after spending the night. He promptly folded the blanket and mumbled it was too warm to use right now.

 

“And if you flip it over, you’ll get another surprise. You can check it out later,” the cat informed as he handed Kei another box.

 

“More?”

 

“I am making up for 6 years so…”

 

“.. Right…. Just feeling guilty and overwhelmed.”

 

“Should we stop?” Tetsurou looked worried.

 

“No, I’ll stay until the end,” Kei took a breath to calm himself before taking the top off. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until it was painful. “You… you actually?”

 

“Don’t worry it was on sale,” Tetsurou commented quickly trying to deflect the attention off himself.

 

“I-I… thank you,” Tsukki said as he pulled the gift from the box. It was seafoam green Polaroid camera. “How did you get it? It’s discontinued and-”

 

Tetsurou hummed,” Does it matter? Here! Take your first picture! I put film in.”

 

“O-okay,” the photographer angled his new camera at the man across the booth from him, but suddenly the figure went blurry.

 

Tetsurou grinned and slipped into Kei’s booth. “Shall we take an old fashioned selfie as your first photo?” Kei flinched at the proximity. He had just gotten used to Tetsurou being in the booth in front of him and now he was too close. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this man to sit next to him.

 

“I… don’t know,” Kei responded honestly, shyly scooting away as he rubbed his elbow. He still had major feelings for Tetsurou, but it would take time to see the two of them together as the new normal.

 

“You totally don’t have to, I was suggesting…”

 

Right as Tetsurou moved to exit the booth, the blonde’s arm latched onto his. “No, uh, you can stay for one photo. Just no funny stuff,” he tried to regain his composure through some sass.

 

“I’ll be a good boy,” the bedhead promised, folding his hands in his lap.

 

Kei, after taking a few breaths and trying to distract himself from the sweet smell that radiated off the man next to him, held the Polaroid at arms length. “Don’t look stupid, I can’t erase this,” Kei sassed right as he captured the moment. The two men fell silent as they waited for the film to develop. Kei waved the photo couple times and two faces were revealed. Rather, one and a half faces were revealed.

 

“You tell me not to look stupid but you don’t even capture all of me!” Tetsuro guffawed.

 

Kei pouted. “I may not be able to erase this, but I can throw it away.”

 

Tetsurou panicked and grabbed it out of Kei’s hands. “Nooo! It’s your precious first photo,” the cat whined.

 

“Fine, fine. The photo won’t be tossed.” Upon further inspection of the photo, Kei couldn’t help noticing how more alert Tetsuro’s eyes appeared and his hair standing strong. A feeling struck him inside that was just as powerful as the one he had during his intervention that his friends put him through. He had an effect on Tetsurou. A huge one. Just being near the man a couple hours had already improved his well being significantly. And probably his own too.

 

He shuffled uncomfortably as he realized how close they were again. Everything Tetsurou was doing was making him more aware of their proximity and how he could just reach over and…

 

“Next present?” Tetsurou offered, seeing Kei space out and fiddling with his fingers. There was a moment they reached just under his neck, grabbing at empty space before realizing nothing was there and again fiddling with his own fingers. The photo was left on top of all the other presents.

 

“I don’t know how much more my heart can take. This is the sixth one. The last?”

 

Tetsurou failed to respond either way as he slipped from the booth and grabbed for the next present.

 

“I’m going to need a suitcase to bring this all home.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s small,” the bedhead reassured.

 

Kei was only quarter way through ripping open the wrapping paper when his breathing quickened and he froze. Tetsurou watched silently wanting Kei to process everything himself.

 

Tentative digits tore away more of the gold paper obscuring the photo underneath. Rip. More tree with a heart encasing TK + KT. Rip. His face smiling more brightly than even Hinata could muster. Rip. Tetsurou’s face grinning ear to ear as he held up a peace sign. With one final tug, the picture frame was unveiled. It displayed their first date after Tetsurou had carved their initials into the cherry tree trunk, they took a selfie to commemorate the experience. Kei inadvertently bit his lip as the pleasant memories gently washed over him.

 

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

 

“We can always go back and take more,” Tetsurou offered, pointing at the new camera.

 

“W-What?” Kei lost in thought and emotion.

 

“The tree still has our initials. Maybe someday we can go back and have another picnic. Maybe less whipped cream to the face though.”

 

Kei giggled slowly and continued to stare at the photo. It was the one photo Tetsurou took that night that Kei didn’t have.

 

“Maybe that picnic could be in April and we can take a new one with the blossoms falling.”

 

“I’d love to,” Kei trembled, holding the picture frame close. “Tetsurou, I just don’t know what to say or feel. There’s just so much and now I feel greedy,” he said, glancing at all the items that surrounded him A homemade dessert, a phone strap, a onesie, a fleece blanket, a polaroid camera, a framed photo.

 

“There’s just one more thing. I swear,” Tetesurou stated nervously as he slid a ring sized box towards the overwhelmed blonde who was still clutching the photo.

 

“But this is a seventh gift,” Kei commented in confusion.

 

“Don’t really think of it as a ‘gift’, but more of a ‘regift’,” Tetsurou rephrased.

 

Kei glared at him. “You said six, and this is seven. I already have so much.”

 

The middle blocker’s eyes softened as he stared at the box. “Please,” he whispered pitifully. “It’s… the most important gift I want you to have tonight.”

 

Kei nervously glanced at Tetsurou who looked so honest and pleading. “Fine.” He didn’t know why, but he closed his eyes as he lifted the velvet clasp. Maybe it was because the atmosphere felt thick with suspense or Tetsurou looked so hopeful, but nothing could have prepared Kei’s heart for what want in the box.

 

There it was. The missing link of their relationship: the cat moon necklace that was given to him as a ‘friendship necklace’. “But… how? I lost it!” Kei mumbled as his body remained frozen. He could tell it was the exact one because there was the scratch he made his first year in college. It was so tiny and unnoticeable that he doubted Tetsurou would have recreated it in a new necklace.

 

“It was just by chance. When… I noticed you in the halls, I saw you weren’t wearing the necklace. I figured since we were ‘over’ you may have tossed it. But as I was putting my jacket on before practice, it fell out of my hood. I don’t know how it got in there, but I couldn’t-”

 

“I would never toss it out!” Kei defended. He had been so absorbed by the jewelry his retort came out delayed.

 

“I couldn’t either. Just like the photos on your phone, it hurt to see it everyday, but I just couldn’t give this up. It made me feel like there was still a connection between us, even if it wasn’t positive. The cat had roped the moon. There was hope however fleeting or small. You were my first boyfriend and it was special,” Tetsurou rambled, clearly relieved that he could reveal his feelings and finally reunite the necklace to its rightful owner.

 

Kei couldn’t stop staring at the necklace. He was blasted by emotions and they overwhelmed him to the point of  paralysis. It took several minutes to break free and regain use of his hand. His fingers trembled as they attempted to pick up the piece of jewelry, but he couldn’t keep them steady enough so all he could do was stare at it in disbelief. “But why in your hoodie?” was all he could manage to make his mouth say.

 

“There were some days I looked at that necklace and wanted to throw it away.” This comment made Kei stare at him with hurt eyes. “But I could never bring myself to do so. It didn’t just fall on the ground at university. I made up my mind that since this necklace came back to ME, there was hope I could give it back you YOU. We could be reconnected.”

 

The two allowed several minutes to pass in needed silence to allow the entirely of the situation to fully wash over them. It was Kei who mustered up the courage to break the silence that had become comfortable.

 

“C-could you put it on me?” Kei whispered. He knew his hands weren’t reliable enough to do much of anything.

 

Tetsurou had a brief nostalgia trip as Kei turned away as to give more access to the back of his neck. The middle blocker’s hands began to tremble and he cursed the tiny clasp.

 

“I can’t stop shaking,” Kei commented, once the necklace had been securely fastened.

 

“Same,” Tetsurou smiled, enjoying the sight of the necklace on its proper owner and not on his dresser.

 

Kei tentatively fiddled with the moon and felt the smooth sterling silver graze against his fingertips. He even took a moment to feel the scratched surface. He took in a ragged breath before releasing it. Without warning, everything hit Kei all at once. All the memories. All the experiences. All the feelings that were because of this necklace. A knot formed in his throat as he searched for the best words. How could he ever repay this man?

 

“Moonshine,” was but a whisper, maybe even a slip of the tongue, however, if Kei had any shred of composure left, it was all gone. Kei turned to face Tetsurou standing above him who looked shocked himself that the nickname slipped out. He didn’t know when the tears started to fall, but he was suddenly blinking away a flood of hot ones. But he couldn’t look away.

 

“Tet...su,” Kei gasped, the word forming awkwardly, but it felt so pleasing to say. So familiar that he wanted to keep saying it over and over. Shakily, he got to his feet, one hand steadying himself using the table while his other fiddled with his precious jewelry. He locked eyes with Tetsu whose flushed cheeks were streaked with hot tears. He was frozen like a statue, watching Kei’s every move.

 

“Tetsu,” Kei tested again and Tetsu twitched with longing to embrace the skinny male. He held back waiting, too frozen to open his mouth.

 

Kei couldn’t handle it anymore. Every part of him hurt and the only thing his brain could think to do was surge forward. He collided with the male in front of him and clung to him as if his life depended on it. As if Tetsu was his safety net. His head buried into the crook of Tetsu’s neck and his fingers dug deep into the fabric on his back. He squeezed until his fingers turned white and burned, and then he squeezed harder.

 

“Tetsu,” Kei choked, clinging onto this man for dear life. “Tetsu!”


	8. Alleviation: With a Hint of Sin and a Dash of Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for sin. Prepare for fluff. Prepare for fin and sluff!

**Chapter 8:**

 

The twins watched in amusement as Hinata hid behind Ushijima while bantering with Tanaka and Yamamoto. Kuroo stood near the four laughing and adding his own comments to further rile up his three loudmouthed teammates. The twins heard a sigh and looked over to see Tsukishima walking over to them.

 

“...What are they doing?” Tsukishima asked as he stood near the twins.

 

“We don't even know.” The twins answered simultaneously and Tsukishima sighed again.

 

“Can you please quiet them down so that we can get started?” The blonde asked.

 

Ayame's eyes widened and she quickly stepped away from her sister.

 

“Wait, wait, wait! Aya, do-” She started but was interrupted by her twin.

 

“QUIET, PLEASE!!” Aya shouted, startling the four volleyball players into silence.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Ayame glared at her sister.

 

“You know it~~” Aya smiled innocently.

 

“Don't start,” Tsukishima warned the twins before turning his attention to the volleyball players.

 

“Why are the five of us here today, Sensei?” Ushijima asked as he stepped away from Hinata who was making faces at Tanaka.

 

“The five of you were called in to redo some of your photos.” Ayame answered.

 

“They were unsatisfactory?” Ushijima asked.

 

“We'll get into that once we're split into our groups,” Ayame smiled politely, “You and Hinata will be in my group.”

 

“Tanaka and Yamamoto will be in my group.” Aya said and smiled when the two cheered.

 

Kuroo watched as his teammates followed the twins through the double doors that led to the studio's. When they were out of sight he looked to Tsukishima and grinned when he caught the blonde staring at him.

 

“Soooo does this mean I'm in your group~?” The bedhead drawled.

 

The blonde tried to will the pink on his cheeks to go away, but his body betrayed him. “You were in my group last time, right?” he responded in his usual manner, but Tetsurou could tell the bite in his words had softened. The cat smiled as he felt a fuzzy sensation pool in the pit of his stomach. This was the Kei he remembered. Independent, witty, kind, but also vulnerable to those he chose. There was undoubtedly a barrier that separated them. But there was hope that the barrier would be slowly taken down.

 

“What do you want me to do, Janus-Sensei?”

 

“Go stand over next to the props,” Kei instructed as he fiddled with his camera to get the appropriate settings. Tetsurou strode over to the green screen and picked up a volleyball.

 

“And my pose? What's my motivation,” he grinned as he spun the ball on his fingertip.

 

Kei thought about it for a moment before responding with a smirk, “yourself.”

 

“Ohhh~” This feeling welled up inside Tetsurou that he couldn't quite explain. Relief maybe? Relief that Kei was still talking to him. Joking with him. Flirting with him? “How's this then~” he asked as he relaxed into a faux model pose with his hands on his hips, chest jutting out, and a blazé look of disinterest.

 

Kei giggled and shook his head at his stupidity. “Idiot. Here.” The blond approached him and lightly tugged at his sleeve to reposition Tetsurou's hand from his hip to his pocket. “Now lean against the wall and place your right foot up. Good. Now…” Kei bit his bottom lip as he analyzed the pose, his eyebrows scrunching when deep in thought. “Look confident.”

 

The famous Tetsurou smirk spread across his lips. “Like this?” as he morphed from idiocy to sultry. His eyes and pose becoming serious.

 

“U… yeah, that's perfect. Hold that,” Kei began snapping from several angles as Tetsurou tilted his head every so often. “Keep still. The pictures are coming out blurry!” Kei scolded as he adjusted his lens.

 

Tetsurou snickered and whispered, “I don't think it's just me~ Your hands are trembling. Is something wrong, Janus-Sensei~” The bedhead somehow resisted to urge to walk over to the blonde and tease him more.

 

“I know. This body can be a lot. I can't help this sex appeal,” he drawled as he batted his eyelashes.

 

“You really can't,” the photographer muttered under his breath.

 

“Hmmm. Care to say that again~” Tetsu smirked, leaning off the wall to approach the frazzled blonde.

 

Kei quickly composed himself and stared at the slinking cat. “Did I say you could move?”

 

“My bad Sensei.” Tetsurou restrained a shiver that nearly threatened to give away how sexy Kei's commanding voice was. “What pose next?”

 

Kei directed the model to a ledge. “Sit… and…” Kei began repositioning the other's arms and legs so he ended up with his hands planted firmly on the ground on either side and his head tilted, gazing into the distance.

 

“And this… what's my motivation?” Tetsu whispered without moving.

 

Kei considered it as he adjusted the camera settings, trying to hide a shaky exhale as a thought came to mind. “Your… your significant other. Waiting for your lover… thinking about them...”

 

“Wishing they were next to me to enjoy the moonlit night? Ohh~ That isn't difficult at all,” he gave a side glance. “I've got experience with that…”

 

“Idiot, stop moving,” Kei scolded again.

 

“I can't help that I'm a rebel,” he laughed.

 

Kei snickered. “I'm not sure what part of this, “ he gestured at the volleyball player, “is a rebel. Maybe this though?” the blonde strode over and ruffled Tetsu's hair. “THIS is a rebel on its own.”

 

“Hey! I work hard at making this bedhead look natural!” he cried trying to shoo away the hands. “Don't mess it up!”

 

Silence enveloped Kei after he messed with Tetsurou's hair, hesitantly pulling away but somehow couldn't find the strength to do so. He found his bottom lip being gnawed on as a sense of nostalgia washed over him leaving his entire body numb. How many times had he teased the other about his bedhead? How many times had he ruffled this smirking cat's hair? How many times did he try every possible way to straighten his hair only to end in failure? How many times had he woken up to his fluffy strands tickling him? How many times did he run his fingers through Tetsurou's hair as they made love? The sheer magnitude of those thoughts paralyzed him. But the thing that hit him the most was a familiar scent that wafted through the room: strawberries.

 

The idiot never stopped using it. The joke shampoo he got Tetsurou for his first birthday present because Kei hated his smell after practice. Though that was a lie - he loved Tetsurou's smell. Kei's knees wobbled and he fell next to the model on the ledge. “You...are such an idiot. To never stop using that. Just how much of a masochist are you…” Kei whimpered. How could the other stand to put that on and not feel broken inside?

 

“It may have hurt. It may have been difficult to breathe. But at least in some small way, I still had a connection to you. It allowed me to remember the positive memories… and the love we shared. Call it stupid or useless, but it meant the world to me,” Tetsurou spoke steadily. Not a hint of embarrassment on his cheeks or in his heart.

 

“You're so…”

 

“Embarrassing? Foolish? Stupid?” Tetsurou sighed. “I know.”

 

“No… genuine. You've always been so genuine with your feelings towards me with that stupid smirk.” Kei purposely leaving out the phrase ‘that attracted me to you” because he knew the other would get a big head.

 

Tetsurou gently rested his head on the blonde's shoulder and slipped his hand on the other's thigh. A pleasant sigh escaped his lips. Even without looking Tetsurou knew Kei was raising his brow. All those little subtleties, those idiosyncrasies, everything came back to him as if no time had passed. They were ingrained in his memories. Like the way his fingers laced together and fidgeted when he was nervous or how he nibbled on the lips when he was deep in thought or how expressive his eyebrows became when he felt truly comfortable in someone's presence. Specifically Tetsurou's presence.

 

“Why the sigh?” Kei finally asked, tangling his fingers together with the camera strap. He hadn't pushed away the hand on his thigh so Tetsurou knew this was progress.

 

“It was a contented sigh,” he hummed. “For the first time in years… when I take a breath…. I can FEEL it fill my lungs. I don't feel I'm just existing anymore.”

 

“Then what are you?” Kei whispered, glancing at the other's hand.

 

“I'm living again. And,” Tetsu moved his hand from the other's thigh to his cheek. Kei shivered but didn't meet his gaze. The blonde's cheeks grew visibly warmer under the volleyball player's fingertips, which evoked a gentle smirk. “And you are the air I breathe. I can't help wanting to be close to you because you give me strength to continue on. You are my breath of life,” he whispered almost desperately. It was so smooth that Kei couldn't quite process what was happening, but his face was being pulled towards Tetsurou's and for some reason his body did nothing to resist. His body didn't WANT to resist. It wanted to submit. It wanted to give up. It wanted to be free. Those strawberries were intoxicating the closer his face was pulled in and Kei realized that he wanted to get drunk off that scent. No, off the scent of Tetsurou...

 

The door that the twins so meticulously closed was gently pushed open which snapped the two lovebirds out of their trance. A dazed Yaku wandered inside asking “have you seen my mask?” A moment later a scream was heard.

 

“AH! Yaku! Why are you still wandering around in your mask! What if you leave with it on and someone spots you!” Suga screeched as he chased the zoned out model into Kei's studio.

 

‘Huh? Suga-san? What do you mean wearing my…” he felt at his face. “O...h. OH!”

 

“Geez… just how tired are you? Looking for you mask even though it's on your face. Do I need to talk to Chikara-sensei and give you some time off? This is the fourth time this month that I've had to chase you down! Now, take off your mask and put it in your cubby before you leave, okay?” Suga scolded.

 

Kei's eyes shot open, which he couldn't remember closing in the first place, and shoved himself away from Tetsurou. His head spun with all his overwhelming thoughts and emotions and NEEDS. He couldn't believe how much his body DESIRED to be next to Tetsurou's right now.

 

“Ahhh, Janus-sensei, I apologize for barging in,” Yaku commented. “I'll… head out,”  he said sleepily. Suga and the model bowed and closed the door.

 

“It's not a problem,” Kei managed to say before they left. What just happened? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

 

“Sorry…” Tetsurou sighed. “My body just moved on it's own and I couldn't stop. Should we continue the photo shoot?”

 

Kei shook his head not wanting to admit how much being near Tetsurou was affecting him. “Yeah, I need a few more shots. Go stand over there and turn around.”

 

Tetsurou didn't fuss and did as he was told. “Put your hand here and your leg over there. Perfect.”

 

Kei stepped back and began snapping photos.

 

“How's Yuuna doing?” Tetsurou asked quietly.

 

Kei took a moment and released a breath. “She's doing a lot better recently. She found another guy and they're getting pretty serious. She mentioned that maybe he was the one.”

 

“What do you think? Will he be better for your mom?”

 

“He treats her right, spends time with her, does not use work as an excuse, and she's smiling more. Smiling genuinely. Not like before… Turn around, put your right hand on your hip, hold the volleyball, and look seriously into the camera.”

 

“That's a relief,” the bedhead replied as he did as directed.

 

With a final snap, Kei gave a small smile. “And we're finished. You can change back into regular clothes and I'll develop these.”

 

“Hey… if you're not busy later… maybe we could get drinks or something?” Tetsurou offered.

 

“Sounds nice.”

 

“W-well then. Um, good work today! And see you later!” Tetsurou stated awkwardly, moving towards the door.

 

“Wait.” Kei hurried over to him. Tetsurou turned and felt something warm on his cheek. Specifically, the imprint of lips. Kei's lips. He froze. “What's going on?” the surprised bedhead asked.

 

Kei smiled up at him, his eyes filled with warmth. “I just wanted to say thank you for asking about my mom… and I'm excited for later.”

 

Tetsu smirked and planted a kiss of his own on the other's cheek. “It's a date.”

 

* * *

 

“Don’t mind, don’t mind!”  Daichi called as Aone rushed to the ball only to miss the spike. This was the fifth ball Aone had allowed past his defense. Aone wasn’t alone. All the other players were struggling to keep the ball in the air- it was amazing that last play even got over the net. The ball whizzed by and Watari nearly tripped trying to save it. The coach nearly screamed when it went out of bounds.

 

Takanobu stumbled over to the sidelines and took a seat after the coach blew the whistle. “THIRTY MINUTE BREAK! DON’T FORGET TO DRINK WATER AND COOL OFF BECAUSE WE STILL HAVE A FEW HOURS OF PRACTICE LEFT!” the coach bellowed. Today’s practice was brutal. All the players were drenched in sweat and just about crawled to the bench to pour water over their already soaked bodies. The coach felt the team needed to walk the walk if they were talking the talk of doing the magazine shoot.  He also claimed the photoshoot had made them soft. Or so he claimed. The team members had to wonder if there was something going on in his personal life.

 

Yuu pranced over to the bench and snatched a gatorade. It was gone within seconds. Takanobu gave a soft smile before reaching over to a cooler off to the side and handing the libero the contents.

 

“AH! GARIGARI-KUN!” he squealed, somehow yanking the wrapper off in one smooth move and shoving the frozen popsicle into his mouth. It didn’t matter how many times Yuu did it, Takanobu was always amazed by the grace his small lover and how much ENERGY he had. Sometimes he wondered how he could keep up.

 

In about three chews, the garigari was consumed and he was already rifling around the cooler for more. It took a while, but Yuu had managed to convince the coach to keep a small supply of his favorite popsicles on hand when they had intense practices. Yuu had stuffed two more in his mouth when Takanobu intervened, “you’re going to get a brain freeze.”

 

“No way!” he said, already unwrapping another.

 

“How do you have so much energy?”

 

“HOW DON’T YOU HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY! HERE EAT MORE GARIGARI! HE WILL GIVE YOU STRENGTH” several popsicles were shoved at Takanobu, which he accepted but worked on one at a time. “DON’T THINK JUST SHOVE!” he chewed another into bits.

 

“I can’t keep up with you,” Takanobu sighed and bit at the popsicle. “Everyone is near death from practice and you’re still moving.”

 

Yuu giggled and grinned slyly at him. “You tire quickly, huh~ I didn’t know that about you~” the smaller teased. “Are you saying that I have more stamina than you, Ta-ka-no-bu~?” his eyes were sparkling with childish glee.

 

“That’s exactly what I said,” the taller sighed, not enjoying where this was going.

 

“Hmmm,” Yuu’s eyes glanced around to ensure they were alone. “And who was it that said they were the only one who could satisfy me?” he lulled and licked his final garigari clean off the stick.

 

Takanobu stared at the hyperactive, and maybe it was his imagination but hyper-sexual, libero before putting a hand on his shoulder. “You still have the strength to move that mouth of yours,” Takanobu murmured. Yuu froze and glanced upward as his partner rose to his feet. He got a feeling he may have pressed too many buttons. “Maybe I should fix that…”

 

“What do you-” His eyes widened as Takunobu’s face came closer and filled his vision. Their foreheads rested comfortably against one another. “Don’t. They’ll see, Nobu-chan,” Yuu shivered as part of his body attempted to rebel but the other half wanted to stay. His eyes tried to wander to see if anyone was looking but tender, calloused hands engulfed his cheeks. Soon the decision was made for him and all his energy melted away as two arms wrapped around his small frame and held him like he were the most precious object in Takanobu’s world. Yuu tasted the faint mixture of garigari and gatorade along with a burning sensation in his mouth. Almost on instinct he rested his eyes as gentle hands held his head and back.

 

“AHHHH! No-Eyebrows and Noya-san!” Hinata squawked as he jumped up and down pointing at the very intimate display happening on their court.

 

“Hinata, don’t say that! And how can you still-” Daichi started to scold but followed Hinata’s line of vision. There was Aone and Nishinoya clinging onto each other in an intense make-out session. Not that he was taking sides, but Nishinoya looked like he was getting dominated.

 

“Bro!” Tanaka screeched as he saw his bro sharing face with Aone.

 

“Get a room love birds!” Bokuto hooted

 

“Another one joins the team,” Kuroo cackled as he bent over laughing.

 

The coach sighed. “Is there anyone on this team that DOESN’T root for the same team,” he whispered with his head in his hands.

 

Yuu could hear all the teasing and immediately felt self-conscious. His delicate fingers pushed lightly against the other’s chest begging to be released. “Now who doesn’t have enough stamina,” Takanobu whispered into the shell of the libero’s ear. The smaller shuddered and his face flushed deeper than a slap from Kiyoko.

Takanobu looked up unfazed at the fifteen pairs of eyes staring at their blatant display of affection. He waited an uncomfortable minute before speaking. “We’re in love,” the middle blocker stated stoically, pulling a red-faced Yuu into his side. Yuu shyly grasped at the taller’s shirt and snuggled his face into his chest to compose himself. He knew they agreed to be more public with their relationship, but he figured it would be a gradual transition - not everyone finding out all at once!

 

The libero took a few breaths before committing himself to his next words. He separated himself from the taller’s chest, which the other noticed with confusion. Yuu then laced their fingers together and stood, confidently regarding each of his teammates. “We’ve been dating for 4 years and Nobu-chan and I love each other,” he stated each word with conviction. “Sorry to keep it from everyone.”

 

“BROOOO!

 

“Nobu-chan huh~~~” Oikawa snickered playfully.

 

“We’ve known each other for how long and you didn’t tell us,” Shirabu said saltily.

 

The coach cleared his throat to break up the scene. “Alright everyone. BACK TO PRACTICE! YOU’VE HAD ENOUGH EXCITEMENT AN PDA FOR ONE DAY.”

 

Everyone grumbled wanting to tease the newly discovered couple more, but knew they’d have to wait until later.

 

Yuu was about to head off to his position on the court when his arm held him back. More specifically the hand that wouldn’t let him go. The libero glanced up and noticed a small tinge of red rested on Takanobu’s cheeks. He couldn’t help how his heart fluttered at the sight. Takanobu bent down and kissed Yuu’s ear before whispering, “Thank you.” The middle blocker was about to let go but the libero held tight. Yuu pulled him down, mimicking the taller’s actions with gentle lips on Takanobu’s ear, “I love you, Takanobu.”

 

* * *

  

“I'm home~” Hajime called out as he stepped into the house and shut the door behind him.

 

“Welcome back~” Chikara called back and based off the delicious aroma wafting throughout the house Hajime knew that his lover was in the kitchen.

 

Hajime quickly removed his shoes and hung his keys on the hook before making his way further into the house. Familiar with the layout, his feet quickly and easily guided him to the kitchen where he stopped in doorway. He leaned against the door frame and watched his lover swiftly move about the kitchen. It was rare for them to eat dinner together with Chikara working long hours and he himself gone on various trips for photo shoots. Both they were both at the prime of their careers and they knew it'd be a while before things slowed down. They’ve been together for six or so years and they were ready to take the next step, but couldn't find the right timing. Unbeknownst to Chikara, Hajime was actually planning to enact the next step very soon.

 

“Do you need help, babe?” Hajime asked.

 

Chikara turned and smiled softly, “No, I just finished. You can take a seat at the table~”

 

“You sure?” Hajime asked as he straightened and walked into the kitchen.

 

“Mhm~ Go sit~” Chikara drawled as he shooed him away.

 

Hajime chuckled, sat at the kitchen and watched as his boyfriend began plating the food. A few minutes later Chikara was bringing their plates to the table and sitting across from him. Hajime was nearly drooling at the spread before him. “What is this, my birthday?” the model laughed and saying itadakimasu.

 

Chikara’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “And why can’t I do something nice for my boyfriend and make his favorite foods? Don’t complain,” he said defiantly biting into the deep fried tofu.

 

“I’m not complaining. Just making sure I wasn’t out of it,” he said excitedly scarfing down everything on his plate. “I can’t remember the last time I was so stuffed! Gochisoosama!”

 

Chakara smiled. “How was work, Love?” he initiated because unlike Hajime, he took his time chewing.

 

“So looong. The photographer was so stingy about everything. He complained about my posing not being perfect even though HE positioned me. It took everything in me to hold those ridiculous poses,” he shook his head with a sigh. “So embarrassing.”

 

Chikara snickered at the thought of ‘ridiculous poses’ that were ‘so embarrassing’.

 

“Hey now, don’t try to imagine them!”

 

“Why nooot! I’m sure you looked handsome~ What was it for?”

 

“Underwear and swimsuits…” Hajime grumbled while looking down at his plate.

 

Chikara silently stared at his boyfriend until the other looked up at him.

 

“How was it actually?” Chikara asked seriously.

 

“Uncomfortable. I don't think we should work them again. It wasn't the designer that was the problem, it was the photographer and his staff. They said a lot of inappropriate things and would change my swimsuits to smaller ones. Thankfully the designer would bring the correct size when I asked. After the shoot I stopped by The Nest and filled out one of Yukie’s after shoot forms. I know Asahi has a shoot with them next week but maybe you can ask them to come to The Nest?”

 

Chikara nodded thoughtfully, “I'll have a meeting with Yukie and Kaori. I'll need to speak with Eita as well because he had a shoot with them earlier this week.”

 

“Alright~” Hajime hummed before grinning, “No more talk of work! Let's enjoy this meal you cooked and have a happy evening.”

 

“Fine, fine~” Chikara drawled before smiling softly.

 

The couple continued eating their meal while talking and avoiding any work related topics. Soon after they were laughing while cleaning up the kitchen.

 

Chikara stared very intensely at Hajime's chest and shoulders as the older male carefully put the dishes away. Once he finished putting the dishes away, Hajime looked at his boyfriend only to see him silently staring at his chest.

 

“...What is it?” Hajime asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Your shirt.”

 

Hajime glanced down at his shirt… “What's wrong with it?”

 

Chikara smirked playfully, “It's still on you.”

 

Hajime chuckled lowly before moving his hands to grip the bottom of his t-shirt… “Oh~ Should I take it off~?”

 

Chikara giggled and stepped forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriends neck, “Maybe wait until we're in the bedroom~? I'd hate to dirty the kitchen we just cleaned~”

 

“And it's been so long since we've done it on an actual bed~” Hajime hummed and moved his hands to Chikara’s waist.

 

“Carry me~?” Chikara asked sweetly and Hajime laughed and scooped his boyfriend up.

 

“I was already planning to~”

 

Chikara held tightly to Hajime as the older male carried him from the kitchen and up to the bedroom. As they entered the bedroom Chikara nuzzled Hajime’s neck causing him to flinch slightly before pouting.

 

“Don't do that~” Hajime pouted and Chikara laughed.

 

“It's so adorable that your neck is sensitive~”

 

“I'm not the only one with a sensitive neck.” Hajime replied as he sat Chikara down on the bed.

 

“Hmm~ but no one would think that someone as muscular and manly as you would squeal and squirm if his neck was teased.”

 

“Oh~? You think I'm muscular and manly~?”

 

“No. I believe the correct phrase is ‘You're hawt as fuck~’” Chikara drawled and laughed when Hajime turned red.

 

After his laughter died down, Chikara silently watched as his boyfriend busied himself with putting away clothes that they were too tired to put up earlier that week. By the time Hajime finished, his blush had also vanished. He turned to ask Chikara a question only for the words to catch in his throat as he noticed the youngers heated gaze.

 

“What’s up?” Hajime asked as he moved closer to Chikara.

 

“I was serious about you taking your shirt off.”

 

“I know but since you teased me I figured you could wait a little longer~”

 

“I wasn't teasing you. I was being affectionate to my boyfriend.” Chikara pouted.

 

“You do realize that teasing and being affectionate can have the same meaning, right?”

 

“If I was teasing you I would've copped a feel.” Chikara replied bluntly and Hajime sighed.

 

“Sometimes I really wonder which of us has a vulgar mouth…” Hajime grumbled as he gripped the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head.

 

“Definitely you.” Chikara deadpanned.

 

“Oh? Why’s that~?” Hajime smirked as he tossed his shirt to the side.

 

“Grannies would faint if they heard the words that come out of your mouth during sex.” Chikara replied.

 

Hajime leaned close and whispered seductively… “The only thing I care about is your reaction to my words~”

 

Chikara blushed, wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Hajime, having expected his boyfriends actions, braced his arms on either side of his lover and deepened the kiss. Chikara squealed softly when Hajime pushed him down onto the bed and leaned over him. Hajime chuckled and pecked his lovers lips before quickly removing the rest of their clothing.

 

“Hmm~ Where should I start today~?” Hajime drawled as his eyes slowly raked over his lovers body.

 

“Be gentle, Love, I do have work tomorrow~” Chikara hummed, his eyes raking over Hajime’s body, “I would like to be able to sit at work~”

 

“Don’t rile me up then~” Hajime chuckled before trailing kisses down Chikara’s neck.

 

“You’re so easy to rile up~”

 

“Mmm~ That’s because it’s you~” Hajime murmured as he nipped Chikara’s collar bone.

 

“Don’t you dare bite me, you--!!” Chikara started only to moan after Hajime bit down on his shoulder.

 

“I can’t help it, you’re so soft~” Hajime purred as his hands trailed over his lover’s body.

 

“Great, I’m gonna have bite marks all over me.” Chikara whined softly.

 

“Where should I leave a mark next?” Hajime purred, “Here~?” He nuzzled Chikara's hip, “Or here~?” He gently squeezed one of his lover’s thighs.

 

“Oh, don't tease me now!” Chikara pleaded.

 

“I enjoy teasing you~” Hajime purred before biting Chikara's thigh.

 

“Hajime~” Chikara moaned softly as the older male continued making marks on his body.

 

“Yes, Sweetheart~?”

 

“I-I got home early today and um…I…” Chikara spoke through moans as Hajime began fondling his manhood.

 

“You what~?” Hajime purred as he gently bit his lovers neck.

 

“I-I had some t-time, so I…” Chikara spoke again but bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly. Hajime observed his lover’s unusually red face before smirking…

 

“I understand~”

 

Chikara nodded slightly, unable to speak through his moans. Hajime continued teasing his lover, enjoying the reactions the younger was giving. He leaned closer to kiss him and let out a startled noise when Chikara clung to him, fingernails scratching his back.

 

“Take me, Hajime!” Chikara gasped and Hajime smirked.

 

“With pleasure~”

 

* * *

 

Lev rolled over in bed early Friday morning surprised to see Morisuke still curled up next to him. The fair-haired male was usually up before him and heading out the door to The Nest, a photoshoot or the dojo by the time Lev opened his eyes for the day. Morisuke had been working two months straight including the weekends as both a model and martial arts instructor. The former libero worked so much that Lev missed him and wanted to monopolize whatever time they had together. He quietly stared at his sleeping lover, leaned over and brushed a kiss across his forehead before quietly getting out of bed. He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom to start his day.

 

Almost thirty minutes later he found himself in the kitchen and pulling out several ingredients for breakfast. He hummed softly to himself as he gently mixed the pancake batter. He was making Mori’s favorite cinnamon pancakes with sausage, eggs and fruit. He set the bowl of batter near the stove before turning the stove on so that the sausage could begin cooking. He turned on the already prepped coffee pot before moving back to the stove and beginning to cook the pancakes. He smiled to himself and continued humming softly as he cooked…unaware that he was being watched.

 

Morisuke stood in the doorway of the kitchen and quietly watched as Lev cooked breakfast. When he called out for him from the bedroom and didn’t get a response he decided to get out of bed and investigate. He smiled softly as Lev’s humming grew louder and masked the sound of the sausage sizzling in the skillet. He sniffed and grinned as he realized the taller male had also brewed coffee. He opened his mouth to call out to Lev only to be interrupted by a yawn. His lover, however,  still hadn’t noticed him. He smiled softly before quietly walking into the kitchen.

 

Lev had just flipped a pancake when he felt a weight against his back as arms wrapped around him. He stood frozen in surprise as he gripped the spatula in his hand. The arms around him tightened briefly as Mori hugged him and Lev immediately smiled and relaxed.

 

“Good morning, Mori~” Lev drawled.

 

“Morning, Lev~” Morisuke mumbled as he nuzzled his back.

 

Lev blushed softly and chuckled, “You’re very affectionate this morning~”

 

“Mhm…I missed you…” Morisuke pouted as he buried his face into Lev’s back and tightened his arms again.

 

“I missed you too…” Lev spoke softly as he placed the pancake on a plate.

 

While keeping his arms around Lev, Morisuke ducked underneath one of Lev’s arms to look at the stove…

 

“What’re you making?” He asked curiously and Lev smiled down at him.

 

“Your favorite breakfast~ Cinnamon pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs and strawberries~~”

 

Morisuke smiled happily as he looked up at Lev, “What’s the occasion?”

 

“I just wanted to do something nice for you~” Lev drawled before frowning, “...Do you have the day off??”

 

“Yes, I do. My shoot for today was canceled because the other model called in sick this morning. Chikara called me around five this morning and I went back to sleep after talking to him.”

 

“I see…” Lev nodded, “I’m glad you finally have a day off~”

 

Morisuke hugged Lev once more before letting go and moving to the coffee pot… “I don't know when my next day off is so I'm glad to have this one…”

 

Lev frowned as he flipped a pancake, “...What about my birthday?”

 

“I don't know yet. I won't find out until I get my schedule next Friday, but I did put in a request to have that day off. I even made sure to leave a note on Chikara's computer screen.” Morisuke sighed as he stirred his coffee.

 

“I see…” Lev nodded.

 

“DON'T YOU DARE PESTER HIM EITHER!!” Morisuke yelled.

 

“I won't, I won't~” Lev laughed.

 

“You had better not.” Morisuke grumbled as he sat at the kitchen table with his coffee.

 

Besides the sound of the food cooking on the stove, the room grew quiet. Lev quickly finished cooking and plating the food while Morisuke sipped his coffee. Shortly after, the taller was gathering the food and setting the various dishes on the table. As he placed the bowl of strawberries down, Morisuke grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Lev blushed after he was released and Morisuke grinned at him.

 

“W-what was that for?!” Lev stuttered as he sat across from his lover.

 

“It was my good morning kiss~” Morisuke chuckled before popping a strawberry into his mouth.

 

“O-Oh…”

 

“I’ll give you a thank you kiss after breakfast~” Morisuke hummed before smirking at Lev, “Maybe more~~”

 

“M-MORI!!!” Lev sputtered while turning completely red.

 

Morisuke laughed loudly, “YOU'RE SO RED!!”

 

“Maybe I'll ask the twins to bug Chikara-Sensei for me…” Lev grumbled as he piled food onto his plate.

 

“LEV, I SWEAR TO G-”

 


End file.
